


深秋

by Egalroon624



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Nazi Germany, World War II
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:16:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 83,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25086778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Egalroon624/pseuds/Egalroon624
Summary: 斯大林格勒的深秋，无可奈何的悲歌一个德军功勋狙击手和优秀军医的故事。
Relationships: Egalmoth of Gondolin/Ecthelion of Gondolin
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

雪花飘飘，探照灯把斯大林格勒火车站照得亮如白昼，大批的伤员被滞留在潮湿泥泞的地面上，等待离开。但还有更多携带装备的士兵跳下火车，投入到这座钢铁和火焰组成的熔炉。国防军上尉Egalmoth Rademacher就是其中一个，他跟在熙熙攘攘的人流里离开站台，手里提着一个狭长的枪盒，后面跟着拿着行李包的勤务兵。

气温已经降到零下，骨头都冷得发疼，勤务兵是个红头发的敦实小伙子，正拿脏兮兮的袖口直擦鼻涕，Egalmoth有点嫌弃的撇了他一眼，他立马不敢擦了。

Egalmoth并不是个好伺候的主，列兵Ruldof Glunz从到狙击手学校第一天领教了。当班长宣布他成为Rademacher上尉勤务兵时所有人都朝他投去同情的目光。Egalmoth是享有盛誉的狙击手，在东线战场仅8个月就以109个被证实的狙杀记录而获得骑士勋章，上峰为了保护他那宝贵的作战经验命令他脱离战场，在狙击学校担任教官。即便在教官岗位上，Egalmoth和在前线一样冷酷无情，学员稍微不合他意就必须接受严厉的惩罚，所有人都惧怕他，传说中说假如Rademacher上尉要笑的话他的嘴一定会裂开的。事实上也是如此，头一个月上尉先生和Glunz讲的话数都数得清楚，最多的一次，是因为Glunz动了他的狙击步枪被他劈头盖脸大骂了一顿。永远不要碰Rademacher上尉的武器，这是相安无事守则的第一条。除此之外也没有什么好担心的了，一个生命本应以秒来计算的士兵如今好好待在后方，只用做些服务工作，还有什么比这样更好的呢。

Glunz的好日子并没有延续多久，突然有一天Egalmoth对他说：“收拾东西，我们明天去斯大林格勒。”Glunz觉得天都塌了，他从没上过前线，也完全不想去，不过在他看来Egalmoth好像倒挺高兴的。一路上Egalmoth延续了一贯的沉默冷淡的作风，他一直盯着几张模糊不清的照片发呆，那上面是一张漂亮的斯拉夫面孔：鬈头发，宽额角，天真聪颖的神态。Glunz大概能想到这就是要他们来的原因。就在他胡思乱想时，走在前面的Egalmoth突然停住了，晕头转向的Glunz差点一头撞到他身上，他这才发现有两个军官前来迎接他们。

“你能来真是太好了。”

“谢谢您，少校先生。”Egalmoth朝着少校敬礼。

少校冲他微笑：“你舅舅一直等着你呢。”

Egalmoth并未有什么表情上的变化，他只是默默的跟着少校上车，Glunz坐在他身边。 云层很低，再次下起雪来，耳边不时听见步枪尖厉的射击声，伴随着枪声子弹带着―团闪光炸开。Glunz被吓得不轻，让他更为惊恐的是Egalmoth竟然笑出了声，这就好像一尊雕像突然开口说话一样。“这就是我们要干的活了。” Egalmoth平时冷肃克制，偶然一笑竟然出奇的温润俊美，只是这笑容稍纵即逝，抑郁之色重又浮上来。

第29摩托化步兵师司令部里，他们同师长Hans-Georg Leyser少将的会面尴尬而冷淡，Egalmoth只是敷衍了事的敬了个礼，话题就转到正事上来了，他们给Egalmoth提供了布防图，签发了通行证，仅此而已。

“我们无法提供更多的信息，只知道他在这里制造了很大伤亡，这个人最近刚得到斯大林的接见，所以你必须干掉他。”师长的副官絮絮叨叨介绍了一番他们防区的基本状况，Egalmoth似乎没在听，他一直是一副神游的神情，最后阿克曼少校忍不住了，他厉声问道：“上尉你明白了吗？”

“明白……”Egalmoth懒洋洋的回答。

“那么你有什么计划？”

“没有。”

“你！”

“这里有560平方公里，150万军队，你希望我能有什么计划？”

“Egal！”Leyser少将低喝一声阻止了这场不愉快的争论。“这是最高统帅部的直接命令。”

Egalmoth说：“我知道。”

入夜，Egalmoth被安置在一所废弃的厂房里，他远远的避开步兵连的士兵，一个人坐在角落断断续续吹着口琴。Glunz跟在他身边，走来走去的步兵并不待见他们，这一点从他们鄙夷的眼神里就能看出来。Egalmoth放下口琴，“我的每一个战果都会引来伊万残酷的报复。”

“现在，您打算怎么找到他呢？”

“我打算等他来找我。”

第二天一大早，炮火准时拉开了血腥一天的序幕。炮弹落在距离Egalmoth所在工厂距离一条街的地方，灰尘瓦砾噗索索掉落在众人头上。Egalmoth将自己的伏击地点选在一处水泥柱后面，和步兵连的狙击小组阵地形成犄角。Glunz帮Egalmoth背着沉重的子弹袋。他们花了点时间清理战壕，Egalmoth撑起他那把用伞骨改造过的伪装网，一个狙击阵地基本上造好了。他们钻了进去，此时除了持续不断的炮击，暂时什么事情都没有发生，俄国人的阵地上静悄悄的，偶尔有几个钢盔的顶部从对面的废墟里一闪而过。

两个人无事可做，Glunz索性就着水壶里的冷水吃起干粮。Egalmoth像尊石像那样守着潜望镜，过了一阵他突然冒出一句：“不想死的话你只能尿在你的钢盔里。”Glunz嘴里含着一大口食物顿时咽不下去了。Egalmoth接着说：“你回司令部吧，一会打起来我可能顾不上你。”

“先生，我愿意跟随您战斗。”

Egalmoth没什么进一步的表示，继续盯着潜望镜，过了几分钟，Glunz听到他低低的说了一声：“开始了……”瞬间他的声音被铺天盖地的子弹淹没了。反坦克炮，重机枪，迫击炮，各种轻重武器一起向德国人袭来，苏联步兵在火力掩护下朝工厂发起攻击。阵地中的其他人已经开火了，所有的武器对着潮水般涌来的苏军猛烈攻击，曳光弹嗖嗖在战场上飞舞，但汹涌的人潮仍在不地逼近，一些冲在最前面的苏军士兵被火力射倒了。Egalmoth依旧没有动作，Glunz只觉得热血直充脑髓，耳膜涨得嗡嗡直响，他不管不顾抄起步枪就要开枪。Egalmoth一把按住他的脑袋，“别动！”他说，“看十一点方向。”

Glunz慌忙抓起望远镜，映入眼帘的是一名苏联政委，他正在挥舞着手枪向他身边的士兵大声叫嚷着什么，还有很多穿着褐色制服的俄国士兵在坑道边缘集结，准备跃出战壕，情况一片混乱。Glunz虽然没有经过狙击手训练，但在狙击学校耳濡目染几个月，他也知道在1100米的距离上几乎不可能击中目标。然而，Egalmoth开枪了，那个军官身子一震，张大了嘴巴，似乎有人扼住了他的咽喉，猩红的鲜血从心脏部位涌出，像在土黄的军装上开出一朵鲜艳的花。俄国人有种不可理喻的执拗，一名军官倒下后，立即有另外一名填补上来，他们始终站在同样的位置驱使士兵冒着炮火发起冲锋。这给了Egalmoth屠杀的机会，他的射击速度令人难以置信，拉动枪栓的动作让人眼花缭乱，弹仓内的五发子弹射完后，他迅速装上新的弹夹。Egalmoth总是先往弹仓里压入五发子弹，又将一颗子弹塞入枪膛内，这样他每次装弹后能开六枪。只不过打完两个弹夹敌人的就攻势因为无人指挥而停滞下来。

敌人的重火力还在继续攻击，他们想要以这样的方式争取时间进行重组。Egalmoth突然被突如其来的爆炸震倒了，厂房的围墙都坍塌了，整个地区似乎都在震动，空气中充满了石灰尘埃，原来一发炮弹落在距离他们不远的地方，直接命中了一个倒霉的迫击炮组。人类的大腿、臀部大块碎肉雨点般的漫天飞舞的，一只断手砸中Egalmoth的头，完好的手指还在微微颤动。“我的天！”Egalmoth惊叫一声，下意识把断手扔给他的勤务兵，Glunz像触电一样把它扔出阵地。

“MD!”Egalmoth擦了擦脸上温热的血液，重新端起步枪，击中他们的炮组距离太远了，他只能将瞄准镜的十字线放到600米之外的一个重机枪组上。英勇的苏联士兵正操纵着它猛烈开火，那个人躲在沙袋后面，只露出一小部分头部。Egalmoth毫不客气在他头上开了个洞。两秒钟后，又一个头颅冒了出来，“砰！”那个头颅又消失了。第三个人只不过把尸体拖走就进入了机枪阵地。“真他妈烦人！”Egalmoth低声骂了一句又结果了他，他对俄国人的勇气和决心表示敬佩，但他依旧认为这是愚蠢的表现。

接下来的五分钟里Egalmoth打死了十个试图接管机枪的士兵，很快他从瞄准镜里发现问题的根源，一个苏联军官正用手枪顶住一名士兵的头，强迫他去操作机枪，尽管他低着头仍然清晰可见。Egalmoth决定暂时放过他，好让自己再多得到几个战果。他看着那名苏军士兵惊慌失措地拖开机枪后的尸体，伸手握住重机枪的两个木柄。随即，那个人的额头上出现了一个弹孔，这一幕重复了五次。再也没人敢去操纵机枪了。那挺机枪摆在原地，在它身后是一堆尸体。游戏结束了，Egalmoth移动瞄准镜里的十字线，对准那名军官，他正用步枪上的机械瞄具往Egalmoth所在方向瞄准。“再见！”Egalmoth说道，那个人随着一声枪响直挺挺的躺在一片血泊里。

“快走，快走！”意识到自己已经暴露Egalmoth跳出阵地，猫着腰飞快离开，Glunz跌跌撞撞跟在后面。还没跑多远迫击炮弹就落在他们刚才待的位置。他们扑倒在地，爆炸的巨响在混泥土墙壁间回荡。Egalmoth晕头转向的爬起来，硝烟弥漫，十米外的景象已无法看见，他们乘着这阵混乱冲进另外一个散兵坑。Glunz趴在一具尸体之上直喘气，那个被崩掉半个脑袋的士兵瞪着一只浑浊的眼睛瞪着他，Glunz差点就哭了，他小心翼翼拽过一块防水布盖住那张可怕的脸。

“俄国人的开花弹。”Egalmoth说。“不想变成这样明天你就给我待在师部。”

“那您呢？”

“我出去逛逛。”

“先生，我……”Egalmoth白了他一眼，Glunz就不敢说话了，想了想他问：“我可以为您做点什么。”

“MG-34的弹链你知道吗？”

“知道。”

“去弄几箱来，然后把子弹拆下来。”

“是的，先生。”

战场渐渐沉寂下来，苏联人似乎退去了，Egalmoth离开了步兵阵地，守住这里并不是他的任务，今天的战斗不过是热身，他对自己的表现还挺满意的。


	2. Chapter 2

Egalmoth只丢下一句“我出去逛逛”就提着步枪不知所踪了，勤务兵Rudolf Glunz一个人被孤零零地留在师部无所事事。为了不被人看不起，他自告奋勇的参加师部警卫连的站岗。由于Glunz替他们分担了三班一倒的苦差事，警卫连的士兵也把他当作自己人。

没过几天，源源不断的传闻从各个步兵单位传来，都是关于Egalmoth神乎其神的英雄事迹的，什么他一个人打退了敌人的若干次进攻啦，他一枪干掉了一个俄国将军啦……警卫连的弟兄们都觉得Glunz跟了个好长官，有能力，又知道照顾下属把他留在师部。他们都觉得随着Egalmoth Rademacher上尉的成功Glunz也能鸡犬升天的跟着迅速离开这里。不过Glunz也知道这些传闻多半捕风捉影无法证实，除非Egalmoth能上交战果手册，而且这些战果也并非上尉的任务，迅速离开这里更是无从谈起，所以仅仅对他们一笑了之。

时间就在无休止的炮击和杀戮中度过了，俄国人的抵抗异常坚决，斯大林格勒的战场上已不存在任何文明的规则，双方都在依靠本能的兽性在行动，局势越来越焦灼的情况下Egalmoth的事迹被许多人当作最后一根救命稻草，让他们相信或许真的有英雄从天而降能将他们拯救出来。又过了一天一夜，在浓雾和凄冷秋雨的掩护下一个满身血迹和泥泞的身影出现在第29摩托化步兵师师部外面。

“埃里卡。”从湿漉漉的迷彩罩衫下沙哑低沉的声音说出了口令。“你在这里干什么？”

“哎呀，上尉阁下，您回来了？！”Glunz又惊又喜地认出了来人正是他的长官。

Egalmoth就像从地狱深处爬出来的恶鬼一样，他把散发着恶臭的罩衫扔给Glunz，第一次将比性命还重要的步枪也递给了他。“换岗以后帮我弄点吃的。”Egalmoth说完一瘸一拐的走了。

“长官，您受伤了？”Glunz就着远处微弱的火光看见Egalmoth佝偻着身子，还背着一支狙击步枪，几乎走都走不动了。

“站好你的岗。”

“我的天，你从哪冒出来的？”看见浑身浴血的Egalmoth阿克曼少校惊呼道。

“你跑哪去了？”Leyser少将脱口而出，此时他更多的是以舅舅的身份在和Egalmoth说话。

Egalmoth取下莫辛纳干放在铺着地图的桌上，又从怀里掏出一本被鲜血浸透的苏联红军军官证。“有水吗？”他问。

阿克曼赶紧递给他一杯茶，“干掉了？”Leyser少将急切的问。

Egalmoth一口气把茶喝了才说：“不，是安东 普拉诺夫。”

安东 普拉诺夫——苏联英雄，和安菲季耶特洛夫齐名的狙击手，德国步兵的噩梦，长久以来德国人想尽办法想要除掉他，没想到Egalmoth一出手就实现了。Leyser扑过去查看那本军官证，果然是没错！

“你怎么做到的？”

“我和他在红十月拖拉机厂对峙了两天，他运气不好。”两位顶尖狙击手之间的对决被他轻描淡写的一句话就带过了。“如果有可能把今天的事情宣传一下。应该很快就能碰上我的目标了。”

Egalmoth掏出他那本破破烂烂的战果手册翻到最后一页推到众人面前，上面写着：

“日期：1942年11月2日

地点：斯大林格勒— —红十月拖拉机厂，第197掷弹兵团第17步兵连阵地。

事件：Rademacher奉命来到红十月拖拉机厂及周边地区与敌狙击手交战，并成功射杀两名狙击手。距离600米。

证明人：瓦尔特中尉，营部副官。”

地下室里爆发出热烈的欢呼声，军官们一个接着一个来和Egalmoth握手，祝贺他取得伟大的胜利。

“太好了！赶快上报军部！”Leyser兴冲冲地一巴掌拍到Egalmoth背上，没想到他啊的一声就叫了起来，下一秒痛得趴在桌子上直不起腰。

“别碰我……”

Leyser望着满手鲜血不知所措，Egalmoth背后不断渗出血迹，但是他的衣服太脏了，人们竟然都没有留意到。

“快叫医务兵来。”

“受伤了为什么不去医院？”

“你这是怎么搞的？”

“把急救包拿来……”

这些声音落在Egalmoth耳里只不过是纷乱的嗡嗡声，相较于伤口的疼痛，极度疲惫和精神突然放松的空虚感才是真正击垮他的原因，几乎就在脑袋接触到桌面的同时他就睡熟了。

这一觉睡得并不安稳，即便是躺在医疗所的草垫上Egalmoth也是缩成一团，他分不清这隆隆炮声和不绝于耳的枪击来源于梦境还是现实。他很害怕，清醒的时候他还能用冷漠加以掩饰，半梦半醒之间就无能为力了。他不住地发抖，拼命压抑着不让自己发出呻吟。Glunz忧心忡忡地陪在他的身边，他很想握着他的手加以安慰，可是这样做似乎很奇怪，不知道等这位喜怒无常的长官清醒之后会作何反应。当手表指针指向德国时间凌晨2点钟时，Egalmoth的状况恶化了，高烧彻底击垮了他。师部的军医给他打了一针，吩咐护士帮他降温。前来照顾Egalmoth的小护士看上去不超过15岁，金黄色的头发，一脸稚气未脱的样子。

小护士小心翼翼地帮Egalmoth冷敷，笨手笨脚的样子让Glunz觉得很可爱。被他这么一看小护士更紧张了，手一抖竟然啪地一下将湿毛巾整个拍在Egalmoth脸上。“呃……”Egalmoth被弄醒了，想要去抓毛巾，Glunz怕他牵动背上那道极深的伤口，赶紧按住了他。“我怎么了？”Egalmoth问。

“长官，您伤口感染了，需要休息。”

“我的枪呢？”

“在师部，师长阁下亲自为您收着呢。”

Egalmoth点点头，不做声了。就在Glunz以为他已经睡着的时候他又开口说话了：“我缴获那支莫辛纳干给你了。”

“长……长官……我想您更需要它。”

神志不太清醒的狙击手疲惫不堪地笑了笑说：“枪是好枪，我用不惯。”

眼看着Egalmoth陷入沉睡，小护士松了口气。“对不起。”她小声说。

“没关系。你那么小干嘛要来这里？”

借着远处炮击的火光，Glunz看见小护士低下头，不安地绞着手指：“我已经18岁了，我是来为战士们服务的。”

“你真了不起。”

小姑娘自豪地挺直了背，露出活泼的笑容：“就是他吗？Rademacher上尉？”

“是他！”

“哇哦。”

尽管长官的战功与自己毫无关系，但Glunz还是觉得脸上有光。

医疗所比指挥部里暖和得多，Glunz裹着大衣算是也舒舒服服睡了一觉。他梦见自己回到了家乡，坐在温暖的壁炉前打着盹。突然画面转到中学课堂上，有人在使劲推他。Glunz心里一惊：糟糕！要被老师骂了！猛地睁开眼睛才发现自己身处战场，而推他的人比老师可怕一百倍：Leyser少将正直勾勾的看着他。

“将军阁下！”Glunz跳起来，直挺挺的敬礼。耳边传来Egalmoth沙哑的声音：“你回去吧，我和师长阁下有话要说。”

Glunz退了出去，Leyser将几封信递给Egalmoth。“这是狙击学校转寄来的，你没有告诉他们你上前线了？”

Egalmoth平躺着，左臂完全使不上劲，试了几次也没能拆开信封。Leyser于是帮了他。这让Egalmoth的态度亲切些了，“没必要叫他们担心。”

“收不到你的回信他们也会担心。”说完他就耐心地等待Egalmoth读信。过了几分钟他忍不住问：“家里都好吗？”

“Enerdhil被哥廷根大学录取了。”说这话的时候Egalmoth脸上带着嘲讽和挑衅的神情，这让他舅舅觉得万分尴尬。

Leyser吞吞吐吐地说道：“我想……姐姐一定会很骄傲……我也如此。”

“噢，是这样吗？” Egalmoth尖刻地问道。

Leyser不想再和他纠缠不清，于是说：“我已经吩咐人替你收拾好行李，回去以后代我向Enerdhil表示祝贺。”

“我的任务还没有完成。”

“没得商量，这是军医的诊断。”

Egalmoth双眼看着天花板像是自言自语地说：“这是最高统帅部的命令，你必须配合我。”

Leyser气得腾地跳起来，脸红脖子粗地憋了半天，终于喷出一句：“你简直和你爸一样讨厌！”

Egalmoth依旧不以为然的说：“我任务完成的越快离开这里就越快。”

Leyser拔腿就走！走了没多远他回头冲着Egalmoth怒吼道：“在医生诊断你痊愈前哪都不准去，否则我就把你关起来！这是我最后的底线！！！”

Egalmoth索性拽过毯子把头捂住。


	3. Chapter 3

清晨的天空可怕极了，不论哪里都是一片通红，烟雾腾腾。简直是但丁的地狱。还有那些大大的桔红色发亮的大炮弹，到处轰轰地响，它们飞得很高，然后慢慢地飘飘荡荡地落下来。然而在这样一片天空下Egalmoth Rademacher上尉此时却用一只胳膊枕着脑袋发呆。他遇上了大麻烦，一个无论如何想破脑袋都无法解决的大麻烦——为了让他老老实实养伤，他的步枪被Leyser少将没收了。几个小时前Egalmoth曾指使勤务兵Glunz去帮他偷枪，没想到这个家伙太傻了，刚一到师部就被识破，害得Egalmoth发了好大一通脾气。失去了步枪狙击手就好像被砍掉了双手，Egalmoth纵然是心急火燎却也无计可施。他在床铺上郁闷地翻来复去滚了一会，猛地坐了起来，下定决心亲自去把枪要回来。

“我去趟师部，你在这里装做是我，别搞砸了。”Egalmoth严肃地对Glunz说。

“可是他们说要是我再跟着您胡闹就把我赶到惩戒连去。”

“我也一样能让你去惩戒连！你在这里躺好，我拿了枪就回来。”说完Egalmoth毫不客气把Glunz的军服扒下来将他按在床上，自己穿着二等兵的军服溜走了。

Egalmoth用一条围巾裹住脑袋，再戴上钢盔，低着头混在来来往往运送伤员的士兵中间，装作一副马上要回连队的样子，急匆匆地往外走。门外又一辆卡车呼啸着冲进院子，Egalmoth只感到扑面而来浓重的血腥味，身后有人重重的推了他一把，他没站稳，一不小心踩在半块碎石上，差点摔了一跤。等他趔趄着站稳脚步，才看清楚推他的是一个白大褂下摆被鲜血浸透的人，Egalmoth认出他是这个野战医院的负责人，大家都叫他少校军医先生。

“喂，还不赶紧过来帮忙！”军医冲Egalmoth吼道。

我？我吗？Egalmoth迟疑了片刻。

“你死了吗？滚过来！”又一声怒吼，Egalmoth不由自主地奔了过去，军医塞给他一块纱布，叫他按住一名中士头顶露出森森白骨的伤口。热乎乎的血液浸泡着他的手，Egalmoth能感受到纱布底下破碎骨骼的轮廓，他悄悄望了一眼中士，那人已经发不出声音，灰白的嘴唇微微发颤，像是要说点什么。

“把他抬到手术室去！”

Egalmoth对这个命令非常疑惑，除了军医现在只有他一个人，还得用一只手堵住伤口，他实在不知道该怎么抬。

“动作快点！”

“你TM不会好好说话？”Egalmoth再也忍不住了，大声吼回去。

“他随时会因为你的耽误而死掉！”

好吧，好吧，看在那个伤员的份上。Egalmoth不说什么了，搂住中士的上半身和军医一起用力把他抬进一间用白布隔起来的房间。

“出去！”

“我……”Egalmoth深吸了好几口气才忍住打人的冲动，转身走离开。

“别害怕，我会救你。”在帘子的那头军医沉着声音说道，这句话说得很平淡，却奇异地在Egalmoth心里激起一阵温暖的涟漪。不过他转念一想这又有什么意义呢？如果这个中士被救活又怎么样呢？他还会回到战场，然后再中弹，终究难逃一死。少校军医先生所做的一切无非就是西西弗斯式的徒劳无功。

“喂，你要去哪？”

Egalmoth只觉得一阵恶寒从脚底顺着脊柱一直升到头顶，他转过身看到军医又从布帘后面转出来，冷冷地盯着他。“救你的人去！”Egalmoth没好气的说。

“死了！我还没允许你出院，回病房去。”

“你是不是有毛病？”

“注意和上级说话的语气，上尉！”军医故意咬着牙把上尉这个词说得很重。

被识破了？？？那么Egalmoth索性决定不装了，他义正严辞地对军医说：“我身负最高统帅部的直接命令，要是搞砸了将由你完全负责！”

“我有权上报逃兵。”

“你……”Egalmoth差点气得晕过去。军医却不以为然地冲走廊微微一扬头：“回去！”

Glunz头蒙着毛毯兢兢业业地装病，突然觉得有人推了推他：“起来！”

“哎，哎？您回来啦？那么快？”Glunz一骨碌爬起来惊讶地问。

灰溜溜的狙击手一屁股坐在床铺上生闷气，一句话也不说。

当病号其实也不是完全没有好处，至少Egalmoth用一顿热乎乎的饭菜填饱肚子以后心情好了点。天已经完全黑了，苏联飞机在头顶上时不时投下照明弹，为避人耳目充当野战医院的学校禁止点灯一团漆黑，只有军医还在被厚厚幕布遮掩住的房间里就着微弱的烛光做手术。Egalmoth白天睡太多了索性坐起来抽烟，摆在他面前的局面并不乐观，他已经在这里滞留了四天，击毙安东 普拉诺夫的震慑效应正在减退，他要求的宣传也不见动静，下一步该怎么办？难道要重新来过？越拖下去希望越渺茫，这是Egalmoth无论如何也不愿意看到的。

问题的关键在于师长下了道命令，如果没有康复证明，在医院外任何地方看到Egalmoth都会当即按照逃兵逮捕。不过这也难不倒Egalmoth，这几天他已经瞄好了医院的布局，想要搞到空白康复证明很容易，伪装潜行更是一名狙击手的基本能力，没多久军医的公文包就已经在Egalmoth手里了。他从里面掏出一本笔记本，就着月光翻开封面露出军医的签名。“哈，他原来叫这个。”他一页一页检视上面的内容，用手指在空中比划着模仿军医的字迹，过了一会他把本子放回去，往衣兜里塞了一卷空白处方签，悄悄离开房间。

“看完了？”

一名狙击手在任何时候被人发现踪迹都意味着灭顶之灾，温和的男中音一传到耳中Egalmoth吓得心脏都停止跳动了。好在无论如何Rademacher上尉都是身经百战的老手，还不至于惊慌失措。于是他站住了，从容不迫地转身看着军医。月光刚好从封闭窗户的木板间洒进来，给已经把自己清洗干净的军医周身镀上一层柔和的光辉，军医那被上帝精雕细琢过的五官让Egalmoth想到博物馆里那些精美的雕像，此时他的嘴角微微上翘，露出一种颇具玩味的笑容：“你知道有多少人做梦都想像你一样负上个Heimatschuss？（程度能够送回国休养但是不会残废或者阵亡）”

Egalmoth平静地说：“那是因为你们对荣誉一无所知。”

“尽可能拯救生命才是军医的荣誉。”

Egalmoth突然也笑了，那笑容十分温暖，还带着点恶作剧的孩子气，他说：“隐身！”下一秒Egalmoth竟然当着军医的面凭空消失了。

这一手确实让军医大吃一惊，他有些难以置信地四处张望，好像在看一场不可思议的魔术表演，在确认Egalmoth已经跑掉以后军医并没有生气，相反他觉得还挺有意思的。

笼罩着斯大林格勒的天空一片通红。灰白色的浓烟从地面上滚滚而起，火焰透过烟雾，高高地窜入半空。探照灯长长的光柱撕裂了夜空，炸弹雨点般地落向这座已被判处死刑的城市。爆炸声交融在一起，高射炮射出的曳光弹，窜入半空达数公里。两架飞机在这片地狱之火的上空爆炸，随即被其无情地吞噬。军医裹着一件防风服注视着这一切。远处一座高大的烟囱在火光的映衬下，伫立在一片废墟中，看上去就像一根充满威胁意味的手指指向天空——那是师部所在地，也就是Egalmoth的目的地，军医不太相信他在重炮的轰击下能到达那里，在这样疯狂的杀戮面前人类的血肉之躯是那么的不堪一击。身负最高统帅部的命令，他一定是个出类拔萃的军人吧。军医平时不太关注传闻，他刻意和这些士兵隔离开来，好保持冷静和理智，能像Egalmoth这样在他心里留下印记的人确实不多。对这个人的好奇让军医有种重返人间的感觉。就这么胡思乱想着，军医迷迷糊糊睡着了，他做了一个古怪的梦：一名穿着黑色斗篷的魔术师正在用一顶礼帽变戏法，他抓住兔子耳朵往外拉，兔子越变越大，越变越大，最后竟然变成了Egalmoth……军医吓了一跳，当时就醒了。这都什么事啊！军医郁闷地翻了个身，手腕上的表告诉他睡了3个小时，现在的气温大概是零下15度，冷得浑身都在发疼。军医索性不睡了，走来走去活动身子。

清晨时分一层奶白色的雾气慢慢笼罩了城市上空，爆炸声稍微平息了些，依稀可以看见有车子从影影绰绰的浓雾中驶来。该干活了，医护人员慢慢聚拢在掩体入口处，人人神色麻木。

很快走廊和通道里伤员躺得到处都是，他们中的一些人呻吟着。经过初步包扎的伤兵被一个接着一个抬到那个充斥着乙醚和石碳酸气味的房间里，在这里军医将决定他们的生死。人人都说军医是个怪物，他像奴隶主那样挥动着钢鞭无情地维持着战地医院的运转。稍有错误被他从打击得体无完肤，毁掉前程的大有人在。

一个髋骨以下被炸得稀烂的士兵被抬了进来，鲜血模糊了他年轻的面孔，叫人看不清楚本来的样子，不过这样也好，把人们心底的惆怅倒冲淡了。军医简单检查了他的伤口就说：“250mg吗啡，下一个。”

助理护士有些不忍地望着这名士兵，动作稍微迟疑了些，就被军医怒吼：“别磨磨蹭蹭的。”他一吼护士就害怕了，哆哆嗦嗦往士兵身体里注射吗啡，看着他像婴儿般安静地死去。下一个伤兵马上填补了手术台的位置……

屋外传来了下达命令的声音，拖车和坦克轰鸣着，远处的炮声清晰可辨。军医对这些喧闹充耳不闻，他取出一枚卡在骨骼之间的弹头扔到铁盘里，弹头滚动弹跳了几下，叮当作响。

“先生，您不能进去，军医先生……”

“您是Ecthelion Koch医生？”一个人硬闯进手术室。

军医继续缝合伤者的血管，头也不抬地说：“出去！”

来人并没有挪动位置，而是将一张揉得皱巴巴的纸条递到他眼前，军医瞟了一眼顿时哭笑不得，那张把他的笔迹模仿得惟妙惟肖的处方签上写着：“Egalmoth Rademacher上尉已经完全康复。”军医懒得理会，只从鼻腔里发出一个嗯字算是应付。得到答案的不速之客转身就走，军医却变得有点紧张，他很有可能已经把Egalmoth亲手推上黄泉路。


	4. Chapter 4

一串曳光弹照亮了夜色，俄国人开火了，Egalmoth紧紧地趴在地上，子弹掠过他的头顶，在混凝土块上炸开。石灰粉像下雨那样洒在Egalmoth的脖子上，与汗水混合在一起。他向前爬动，试图转移到一堵防护墙后面，却一不小心掉进了一个地洞。几只手将他拉了起来，一个人低沉着声音说道：“你从哪冒出来的？我们差点就开枪了。”

“第21步兵师的狙击手。”Egalmoth回答。

“该死，该死，你们这些打冷枪的会招来大炮！！！”那个人气急败坏地说道。

Egalmoth说：“我两个小时前就没子弹了。”

对方还想说点什么，俄国人的大炮开火了，在爆炸声中，Egalmoth还听见了迫击炮的轰鸣。炮弹朝着他们射来，在四周炸开。炮击就像一头朝德国人扑来的猛兽，所有人挤在一个被炸得支离破碎的地下室里，随着每一声爆炸，Egalmoth的身子便伏得更低些，他觉得这间地下室随时会被炸塌，所有人都将被埋在里面，但他什么都做不了，这种时候轻举妄动只能死得更快，只能像蜷缩的老鼠那样躲在这片废墟中挣扎求生。

在炮火稍微缓和的时候Egalmoth抬头观察了一下上方，天花板已经出现条条裂纹，他示意这几个士兵往地下室出口移动，躲进一堆碎石后面的黑暗里。

“过一会就好了，等伊万们冷静下来。”Egalmoth试着安抚这些被吓破了胆的新兵。

“但愿那些俄国佬知道，我们非常高兴能隐蔽起来，直到有人来接替我们为止，”一个三等兵说道：“据我们的中士说，我们应该被新派来的部队替换下去了。”

“别做梦了。”Egalmoth说。“还是想办法赶紧离开这里。”

俄国人狂轰乱炸了一阵之后终于安静下来。几个德国人乘机在厚重的烟尘的掩护下逃到一处被毁坏的厂房里。

“我们连部在这里。”三等兵说着带领Egalmoth钻进一个被炸毁的卡车半掩着的洞口。就着外面透进来的火光Egalmoth可以看到有四个人蜷缩着身子睡在散乱的沙袋上，听到动静他们被吓得跳了起来。

“施密特，是我们。”三等兵说道。那几个人喉咙里发出不满的咕噜声，翻个身又睡了。Egalmoth也学他们的样子找了个沙袋靠着休息，这四天来他一直埋伏在距离这里200米的地方，那里可以俯瞰一条很深的壕沟，向东一直通往伏尔加河沿岸，俄国人就通过这条战壕进行增援。这片地区的战况呈拉锯状，没人知道主战线究竟在何处。Egalmoth在那里打死了一些军官，但一名狙击手的力量实在太小了，无力阻止俄国人的步步逼近。

Egalmoth本想在这里找点吃的东西，没想到这个阵地士兵挨饿的时间和他差不多，据说他们连负责搬运物资的几名士兵昨天旁晚带着饭菜走到俄国人那里去了，今天他们占领那片地区时只见到空空如也的菜桶，那几个人踪影全无。事到如今Egalmoth只好自己想办法了，好在他着实交了好运，21步兵师和75师刚刚重新恢复联系，有车子来运送伤员，上尉军衔让他不用走路就能回师部。

回去的道路宛如月球表面，救护车不时地冲入深深的弹坑或是壕沟，Egalmoth被颠得前仰后合，只能双手紧紧抓住住挡板，动弹不得的伤员在车厢里滚来滚去，有些支持不住的当场就死了。Egalmoth心中不忍，干脆跪在一个胸前一大滩血迹的士兵边上，用腿紧紧抵住他的身子，好让他没那么痛苦。等救护车颠簸着回到野战医院Egalmoth觉得自己双腿麻木得像两条木棍，最后只能扶着担架兵的肩膀才挪下车，拄着步枪站在雪地里等腿恢复知觉。

“又挂彩了？”干巴巴的语调，Egalmoth狼狈地抬起头，看见军医那张戴着大口罩的脸。

“没！”Egalmoth懒洋洋地说。

“到里面去等着。”

“没空。”

“师部要我解释诊断结果。”军医故意拖长声调。

Egalmoth脸腾地就红了，还好此时他脸上覆盖着一层厚厚的尘土和污垢，很难叫人看出来。好吧，偷人家东西始终理亏，他只得乖乖照办。不知道是不是错觉，Egalmoth似乎透过口罩看到了军医脸上的嘲笑。他白了他一眼，敢怒不敢言地离开了。

很多时候Ecthelion Koch军医先生觉得自己是在屠宰场工作，他用僵硬的手去解皮围裙的带子，试了几次都没成功。他把手缩回来甩了甩才变得灵活。取下滴着血珠的围裙，Ecthelion垫着脚尖避开散落一地的断手、断脚以及其他人体部件离开了这间血淋淋的谷仓，护士给他拿来一些干净的积雪，Ecthelion捧起它们使劲搓着手上的血污，冰凉的感觉让他放松了些，这才想起来还有一个被他扣下的狙击手。

“Rademacher上尉在哪里？”他问护士。

“在您的铺位上睡觉。”护士犹犹豫豫，欲言又止的样子。

？？？Ecthelion大吃一惊，“什么？？？”

“他说是您的意思。”

岂有此理！！！这混蛋脏得像从坟墓里爬出来的恶鬼竟敢睡我的床！！！Ecthelion怒气冲冲地往谷仓后面跑，心想一定要狠狠骂他一顿。等他冲进农舍就泄气了，Egalmoth的脏罩衫臭气熏天地扔在外面，他弄了一堆稻草铺在角落里，自己抱着步枪蜷缩着身子坐着就睡着了。狙击手睡得很不安，紧皱眉头，额角满是冷汗，一如他们初次见面的样子。军医担心他在发烧，用手摸了一下他的额头。

Egalmoth打了个冷颤，睁开眼睛。“干什么？”

“把衣服脱了，我看看你的伤口。”

狙击手什么都没说，顺从地照做了，但脱衣服的动作做得极其艰难，脱到毛衣时就因为牵动伤口的疼痛而脱不下来了。Ecthelion抄起一把剪刀想帮他把衣服剪了。

“不要！”Egalmoth惊慌失措地阻止道，语气中竟然有一丝恳求。

“女朋友给你织的？”Ecthelion揶揄他。

“不，我入伍时我弟弟给我买的，为这个他工作了很久。”

Ecthelion没再说什么伸手帮他慢慢把衣服脱了。Egalmoth背上的伤口肿得一塌糊涂，缝合伤口的手术线深深嵌入肿胀的组织，针眼冒出脓血。

“感染了，躺床上去，我要帮你拆线。”

“嗯……”

镊子刚夹住线往外一抽Egalmoth的身体就不由自主地抽搐了一下，Ecthelion立即停手，轻轻拍拍Egalmoth的肩膀，“我轻点，会很快。”

再接下来的时间里Egalmoth一动不动任由Ecthelion在他身上招呼，等他清洗完伤口，身上已细细密密泌出一层汗珠。

“打一针破伤风，你必须留在这里治疗。”

“我没有时间。” 

Ecthelion的动作停住了，他严肃地问他：“最高统帅部给你什么命令？”

“你不知道？”

“我从不关注这些。”

Egalmoth爬起来让军医帮他打针，无奈地笑笑，从抖落在地上的衣服里掏出一张模糊不清的剪报照片。Ecthelion皱着眉看了看，低沉着声音说：“你上哪找他？”

“不知道。”

Egalmoth的困境简直就是整个第六集团军困境的缩影。军医还是不想放弃“你这样不值得。”

“他们说如果我做得到就免除我弟弟的兵役。”

Ecthelion再也无法劝阻了，于是说：“在这睡一会，我叫人给你弄点吃的。”

有人给Ecthelion他们送来饭菜，是味道很好的浓稠面汤，里面放了很多军用罐头里的牛肉。Egalmoth和Ecthelion就着两个叠放起来的弹药箱头对头吃得不亦乐乎。过了一会Egalmoth不吃了，直勾勾地盯着Ecthelion问：“你干嘛一直蹭？”

军医尴尬得要命，只好抱怨道：“这些该死的小虫子要把我逼疯了。”

“你擦点驱虱粉呗。”

“噢。”Ecthelion顺从地脱下衣服，露出密密麻麻布满虱子咬痕的身体，或许是因为气温太冷肌肉僵硬，反过手背后好多地方都够不到，这样一闹，更加痒得抓心挠肝，急得扭来扭去。

Egalmoth看不下去了，伸手过去帮他在背上抓了两把，Ecthelion一缩，耳朵瞬间就红了。

“哎哟，我帮你擦得了，你这样看得我难过死了。”

“不要！”Ecthelion断然拒绝，但没什么用，Egalmoth不由分说地把他按在弹药箱上，抓了把驱虱粉就往他背上抹，长期拿枪的手有些粗糙，摩擦着皮肤却格外舒服，Ecthelion也就不再抗拒，心满意足地叹了口气。

耳边传来一声轻笑，Egalmoth问他：“舒服吗？”

“唔……左边往下一点……”被挠到痒处的军医眯着眼睛享受的样子活像一只晒太阳的猫。

“小时候我帮我弟弟洗澡，他也这么来着。”

“你帮你弟弟洗澡？你母亲呢？”

“我母亲很早就死了，为了养活我们爸爸不得不拼命工作，家里通常只有我们两个。”

“你真是个好哥哥。”

“你又不用作战，没事多擦点驱虱粉呗，怎么被咬成这个样子。”

“我哪有空啊，只要有一点意识我都站在那做手术，不停地做啊做啊，做到眼睛都睁不开。再说这玩意也没什么用。”

Egalmoth也就不说什么了，继续帮他揉捏僵硬得像石头一样的肩背。

Ecthelion抬起头来，有点不好意思：“随便擦擦就好了。”

“没事，我一直想谢谢你。”

“谢我什么？”

“没出卖我。”

“我其实很内疚。”

“用不着。我想送你个礼物。”

“什么东西？”

“不知道，我看看能不能干掉个大人物，给你弄个战利品。”

军医把脑袋摇得乱晃，“我可不要，你别乱来。”

Egalmoth又用懒洋洋的语调说：“没关系，我就是做这个的。”

狙击手的按摩技术确实不错，Ecthelion趴在那头脑也变得慢了下来，外界的寒冷也好，声音也好，似乎都蒙上了一层厚厚的纱……Egalmoth看他迷迷糊糊打着盹还忍不住使劲在身上抓出一道道红印，抓住他的手臂。“别抓了。”

“太痒了。”

“我来吧。”他让他靠在怀里，细细地往红肿的疹子上涂抹止痒驱虱的药粉，他有意在手指上增加力道，好让他觉得更舒适一些。

Ecthelion动了动身体，调整出一个最舒服的姿势，头靠在Egalmoth的肩窝里，怀着本能的快感哼哼唧唧地贴着粗糙的军服蹭着后背。“老天，你真好。”

Egalmoth有些贪婪地闻着他身上的气息，同样是很久不洗澡，Ecthelion身上却没什么臭味，这家伙好像出汗都是清清爽爽带着香气。

Ecthelion又动了动，将发痒的地方凑近Egalmoth的手掌。

“这里？”Egalmoth轻轻帮他抓着。

“嗯，别停。”

“好。”

Ecthelion呼吸渐渐变得平稳深沉，Egalmoth仍然像着了魔一般搂着他舍不得放手，怀中这个人就好像雪夜里一堆篝火，让他冰冻的血管恢复了生机。他情不自禁地轻轻把脸贴在他的额头上……

农舍的门被打开了，冬季的阳光冷冷地照着Ecthelion瘦削的面颊，他抬起胳膊揉了揉眼睛，清醒过来。

“军医先生，军医先生，又有大批伤员到了，舒尔茨大夫忙不过来。”医护兵低声在叫他。

“马上来！”Ecthelion直起身子，让自己再缓缓。很奇异的，此时他竟然穿戴整齐，若不是确定睡着前没有盖着毯子，他都怀疑刚才跟Egalmoth一番谈话只是一场梦境。农舍里空无一人，狙击手早已不知去向。Ecthelion回味着他的手抚过自己身体的温暖，怅然若失。


	5. Chapter 5

Egalmoth是被Glunz叫走的，说是要他马上去军部报道。这四天来他只是刚刚在Ecthelion那里睡了两个小时，坐在车上困得整个世界都在眼前晃。他觉得很不舒服，头疼得厉害，浑身冒冷汗，废墟里闷烧的火焰冒出黑烟烧灼着人们的肺，Egalmoth忍不住咳嗽起来。

“你没事吧？”同行的阿克曼少校看他脸色惨白嘴唇发紫，关切地问。Egalmoth强忍着胃里翻江倒海的痛苦，摆摆手表示还好。司机猛打方向盘避开一个巨大的弹坑，冷不防一头冲进一道深沟。司机把油门使劲踩到底向上冲了四五次，都是冲到一半就滑下去，“长官，我们得退回去。”司机大声说。

阿克曼少校说：“下去推一把。”车上的军官纷纷下车，Egalmoth撑着椅背站起来，两条腿不住地打颤，他想走下去，但是已经无法控制自己的身体，眼前一黑就瘫软下去。

“喂……”几个人迅速围拢过来查看他的状况，Egalmoth说不出话来，他觉得胸口发闷，仿佛有人扼住了他的喉咙，只能把仅存的力气都用在喘息上。

“他刚才干什么了？”阿克曼扯着Glunz问道。

“我……我不知道……他在医院还好好的。”勤务兵都快哭了。

“快把他送回去！”

欧宝牌吉普车载着不省人事的Egalmoth风驰电掣般的冲进师医院，Glunz跳下汽车连滚带爬的去找人，“军医先生，军医先生，上尉他死了！！！”Ecthelion正替一个军士固定好胳膊，带着哭腔的喊声吓得他差点跳起来，怎么回事？谁死了？等到看清楚奔进来的是Glunz心一下子沉到地底，战场上生命如蝼蚁这道理他懂，可是眼下这件事他无论如何也是接受不了的。

“他怎么死的？”

“您就快来吧！！！”Ecthelion跟着跑出去，看见直挺挺躺在一张担架上的Egalmoth，他扑上去摸了摸还有微弱的脉搏，这才觉得冷汗涔涔背心凉透。即便还活着Egalmoth的状况也是危在旦夕，他的呼吸十分困难，血压已经下降到危险的水平。军医忙着在他胳膊上打了肾上腺素，然后托着他的头保持气道通畅，过了几分钟Egalmoth的呼吸慢慢恢复正常，脸上也有了点血色。Ecthelion并未觉得轻松，此时他更担心的是Egalmoth身上冒出斑斑点点的水泡，这是最严重的过敏反应，弄不好皮肤溃烂引起全身感染会要了他的命。Ecthelion神色凝重地替他输液用来解毒。他吩咐护士要特别关照Egalmoth，有任何不良反应就来叫他。说完就去接着照看别的伤员。

“他这是怎么了？”阿克曼拦住Ecthelion擦着冷汗问。

“药物过敏。”军医心情恶劣透了并不想理这些人。

“你给他吃什么药了？上上下下都很重视这个人，你把他弄死了就等着吧！”

Ecthelion突然站住了，一脸不耐烦的对这个副官说：“有我在他死不了！”

这天下午五点，Egalmoth在一张血迹斑斑的床单上恢复了意识，睡满伤员的大房间那么冷，空气中漂浮着人们呼吸出的一团团白汽。Egalmoth觉得呼吸道像被油煎火烧一般，他很渴，于是挣扎着撑起身子想要找水喝。

“您醒了啊！”上次照顾过他的小护士急忙跑过来，“想要喝水吗？”

Egalmoth点点头，小护士拿起水杯递到他唇边，他刚喝了一口就觉得像一勺滚油泼到口中一样，立即就喷出来，不停地呛咳。

“哎呀，我去找军医先生！”小护士飞快地跑了。

Ecthelion像一阵风一样刮到狙击手身边，“很疼吗？张开嘴我看看。”Egalmoth口腔里密密麻麻长满了水泡，有些已经溃破。“是过敏引起的，过几天就好了，渴吗？”

Egalmoth说不了话只能委屈巴巴地望着他。Ecthelion说：“我来解决。”他转出去没一会拿来一个水瓶，“来，慢点喝，里面放了麻药别咽下去，多含一会。”

Egalmoth喝了一口，痛得直哆嗦，但还是努力不吐出来，Ecthelion看似随意地将一只手放在他的肩膀上，只有Egalmoth能感觉到那只手在暗地里给他鼓励。药效很快发挥作用，Egalmoth的嘴巴变得麻木，这才把水吐了。

“这个给你留着，要是疼得厉害你就漱漱口。”

Egalmoth终于喝了几口水，然后带着怒气看着军医，那神情在说：“你把我怎么了？”

“一周前你打破伤风针都没事。”不知是不是错觉，在场的小护士居然在向来理直气壮的军医先生语气里听到了一丝愧疚。“看来这几天你都不能吃东西，我会给你葡萄糖水。”Egalmoth气得要命，一头倒下去用肮脏的毯子蒙着头。

又这样！小护士忍不住噗嗤一声笑出来，她已经不是第一次看见这位战争英雄变成鸵鸟了，好像只要发生他不乐意又无能为力的事他总是把头藏进毯子里逃避现实。Ecthelion看了护士一眼，却没像平时那样恶声恶气地责备，无可奈何地笑了笑，做出个没办法的样子。

夜里寒冷且有霜冻，每走一步，冰冻的积雪便在Ecthelion的靴子下嘎嘎作响。就像在许多晴朗的夜晚常做的那样，他凝望着夜空，寻找着小熊座，再往上追踪到北极星，以此来确定北方。通过这个办法，Ecthelion至少可以大致判断出家乡的方向。他想家了，也想起了闪耀的冬季阳光下，踏着嘎吱作响的积雪去滑雪的情形。值班军士在医院周围巡视着，在黑暗里发出低沉的交谈声。Ecthelion神色黯然地走向安置伤员的谷仓，他还想去看看Egalmoth。谷仓里只有一盏“兴登堡灯笼”发着昏暗的光，Ecthelion只朝里面望了一眼顿时就暴跳如雷，Egalmoth睡的那张床铺空空如也，那该死的混账东西竟然又跑了！！！

“你有本事永远别回来！”Ecthelion忍不住在心里破口大骂，可转念一想又后悔得要命，千万别把他给说得回不来了。走了两步他突然想通了，飞快地朝自己的住处奔去。推开门，Ecthelion带着刺骨的寒意闯进谷仓，Egalmoth果然在里面，他蜷缩着身子靠坐在床沿边上，挨着暖炉睡得正香，怀里还抱着那只装麻药的水瓶。还真不委屈自己。Ecthelion的气消了一半，伸手去拿瓶子，Egalmoth发出一声像被抢走玩具的小孩子那样的呻吟，把水瓶抱得更紧了。

“我真想找根绳子把你绑起来。”借着暖炉微弱的火光，军医看见Egalmoth的耳朵动了动，顺手把帽子拉下来遮住脸，表示完全不想听。“你就不能老老实实在哪待一会？”

狙击手一动不动地坐着，就在军医失去耐心时才懒洋洋地伸出食指指指地面。不知道为什么军医对这个狙击手就是发不了脾气，他只是蹲下身子揭开狙击手脸上的帽子：“你在这里就肯好好治疗？”Egalmoth依旧闭着眼睛，敷衍似的点点头。

“喂。”Ecthelion使劲摇晃他的身子，“醒醒！你别又说睡着了不认账！”

这回Egalmoth总算不装了，他认真地朝军医伸出手，两个人庄重地握了握手，表示成交。“乖。”军医先生满意地揉揉他的头，把帽子又盖回去。Ecthelion没躺上床，而是学Egalmoth的样子拿些稻草铺在地上坐下来。他的心情不好，只是闷闷地坐着。带着询问，Egalmoth把一只手放在军医膝上。

“我没事。”Ecthelion说，“只是有点想家。”

Egalmoth理解地拍拍他的膝盖，从颈上取下一个挂坠递过去。军医打开这个古老暗淡的银吊坠，里面是一家三口的合照，小小男孩依稀已经能看出Egalmoth现在的模样。

“你长得像你母亲。”Ecthelion说，抱着Egalmoth的那位青年男性穿着老式普鲁士军装，胸前挂着7级射击绪饰，说明他是一位了不起的神枪手。“你的天赋来源于你父亲。”

在黑暗中狙击手眼底的笑容一闪而过，很快又浮上的疲惫和麻木的神色。Ecthelion双眼望着天花板，带着无限怀念地说：“我父亲也是医生，小时候我最喜欢玩家里的骨架模型，觉得自己特别勇敢。今天早上我在附近逛了逛，要是不打仗，这里应该是个很美的地方。让我想起老家了，在这个时候我应该穿过冰冻的湖面去滑雪，我技术很好，跳台滑雪我能飞40米呢。”

Egalmoth用一只手撑着头静静听着，他不能说话却很乐意做个听众，自从最早一批战友死在他眼前，Egalmoth就逐渐把自己封闭起来，本身就内向的性子使他很难有机会和别人推心置腹的聊天。Ecthelion绘声绘色讲述家乡的声音让他觉得从未有过的温暖柔和：姑娘、繁花盛放的草地、白云，微风，这些思绪忽然飞进他的头脑里。

“你困了？”见他很久没有反应Ecthelion问。

狙击手摇摇头，在他掌心里写道：“我喜欢听你说话。”弄得Ecthelion突然不知道该说什么好，他挠挠头问：“你有没有未婚妻？”继续安静地摇头，Ecthelion兴高采烈地拿出一张漂亮姑娘的照片递给他：“我妹妹，从第一次见你我就觉得和你是天生一对，你会喜欢她的。”

Egalmoth大惊失色地指着自己，一副见了鬼的样子。

“怎么了？我妹妹可是柏林大学的学生，是个好女孩！”

Egalmoth哭笑不得地在军医掌心写：“介绍给我弟弟吧，我活不到那时候。”这话说得Ecthelion心里一阵难受。Egalmoth继续写道：“答应我，如过需要截肢千万不要救我。”

“我不会放弃任何一个能治疗的人。别那样看着我，你对医生的荣誉一无所知！”

狙击手飞快地在他手上画着，把Ecthelion手掌都弄疼了：“我不要你救！！！”

“这是命令！”军医得意洋洋地亮出自己的少校肩章。

“哼！”Egalmoth又吃了个闷亏，气鼓鼓地再次变成鸵鸟。

Egalmoth颤抖着双手，匆忙地扣纽扣，冰冷的铜扣两次都从他手中滑脱。当Ecthelion问他为什么不愿意回国时他没完全说实话，因为Egalmoth知道自己出了问题，这问题不是在身体，而是在他脑子里。尽管长期以来，他早已习惯了与危险作伴，但焦虑总是会出现，并侵蚀着他的神经。

Egalmoth觉得自己的感觉非常复杂，脱离战场并不像设想的那么愉快，在狙击学校那一年多Egalmoth过得格外艰难，他发现自己完全无法适应和平年代的生活，对所有东西都失去兴趣。不拿枪的时候，他的手会发抖。这是难以启齿的隐疾，一直以来Egalmoth都是以强者的姿态示人，最年轻的九级射击绪饰获得者，保持着全军最远狙杀记录，凭借一己之力打退敌人进攻的英雄。他不能让别人知道内心深处的恐惧，只能躲在冷漠易怒的面具后面。几个月前Egalmoth曾经回过一次家，那段时间他失眠得厉害，已经到了无法坚持的地步，所以请了假。但假期并未使他情况好转，柏林正遭受严重的空袭，手无寸铁待在家里的他就好像在海上惊涛骇浪中迷失方向的一叶小舟。他在深夜里神经质地走来走去，最终惹恼了弟弟，Enerdhil冲他嚷道：“看在上帝的份上，我明天要考试，你赶紧去睡觉！”那天晚上Egalmoth在沙发上蜷缩了一夜，第二天就收拾行李离开家，他明白，自己是回不去了。

Ecthelion Koch有一双洞悉一切的眼睛，从1939年开始，他面对过太多患有古怪痉挛、诡异的强迫症以及不明原因的瘫痪的病患，这些人的身体没有受伤，心智却似乎已经崩溃。还有一些轻症患者饱受诸如“炮弹休克症”之类的重度心理与精神官能症问题所扰，Egalmoth就属于后一种。Ecthelion对这种病症束手无策，他很想帮助Egalmoth，至少能让他觉得好过一些，所以他让Egalmoth和自己分享一张床铺，让他能够远离那些鲜血淋漓垂死呼号的伤员。Ecthelion的努力确实起到了一些效果，和他在一起的时候Egalmoth不再噩梦连连，但发抖的症状却没有好转。

“紧张？”Ecthelion合上日记本，望着懊恼不已的狙击手说。

Egalmoth翻了个白眼，“我从来不紧张。”

军医没有揭穿狙击手的逞能，只是用一种随便的态度帮他把扣子扣好。“军长亲自给你授勋，高兴了吧？”

狙击手从鼻子里哼了一声，带着炫耀的口气说：“凯塞林都给我授过勋。”

“唔，什么时候的事？”

“艾本艾马尔。”

军医帮忙别勋章的动作停止了，他有些吃惊地问：“你是伞兵？”

“不，我是被调去的。”

Ecthelion将银质近战章别好，狙击手就算是打扮好了。“蛮帅的。”军医满意地打量了一番自己的“作品。”Egalmoth轻轻握了握他的手表示感谢。

一个骨瘦如柴的下士敲敲农舍的门，探进头来报告说：“先生，军部接Rademacher上尉的车子来了。”互相对视一眼，两位军官一前一后走了出去。担架兵和医护人员在这座粗糙、冰冷的农场里忙个不停，“笃笃”的皮鞋声和雪水的溅响声伴随着他们焦急烦躁的满口粗话。Egalmoth穿过乱糟糟的院子爬上车子后座，随随便便讲了一声：“走啦。”Ecthelion冲他挥挥手算是告别。

他们的举动引来一阵议论，毕竟所有人都能感受到Ecthelion最近的异样，自从狙击手进了医院，军医先生变得和蔼可亲起来。在为数不多的空闲时间里军医和狙击手总是待在一起，突如其来的友谊使他们看起来是如此的密不可分。

“哎，莫里茨要走了。”

“他还回来吗？”

“回来吧，听说就去领勋章。”

“我希望他别走，马克思就不会那么可怕了。”

“他们站在一起的样子真好看……”

几个护士叽叽喳喳聊着聊着，突然觉得有一道冷冷的目光盯着她们，Ecthelion Koch又恢复了原本冷酷无情的模样，他厌恶地白了那些护士一眼，径自回去工作。护士们被吓得不轻，赶紧散了。


	6. Chapter 6

在当作军司令部的温暖小餐厅里，Egalmoth Rademacher上尉见到了魏德林将军。他是一个很高大的人，有淡黄色的头发，像蒜头一样的农民鼻子，宽大的下巴光滑而红润。在这间烟雾腾腾的窄房间里，他一个人看起来就占了屋子的一头。在授勋现场的除了他还有参谋长和几名上校军官，以及Egalmoth的直属师长Hans-Georg Leyser。魏德林当着众人的面宣读授予Egalmoth金质德意志勋章的命令，并把金灿灿的勋章别在狙击手胸前。紧接着他又开始宣读集团军司令保卢斯将军的贺电：“我对Rademacher作为狙击手击毙敌人功勋狙击手安东 普拉诺夫的成就表示高度赞扬，并批准授予Rademacher少校军衔。”

然后大有柏林总理府那种派头的宴会开始了。在粗糙的桌布上，士兵们送上一道一道的菜：香槟酒、鱼子酱、熏鱼、汤、鸡、肉排，还有奶油蛋糕。当战士服务员出入厨房门的时候，Egalmoth往里面偷看了一眼，才发现这了不起的惊人之举是怎样发生的，一个穿着白围裙的厨子忙得满头大汗，在他身后是堆积如山的物资，从香槟酒到牙刷应有尽有。

火线上的士兵什么都没有，这些人却在这大吃大喝，Egalmoth简直没法掩饰住自己的鄙视。整顿饭的功夫作为主角的Egalmoth一直坐在那里闷声不响，泰然自若，置身事外。Leyser少将留意到魏德林用困惑的目光望着他。做舅舅的不断地瞅他的外甥，希望和他的目光相碰，然后暗示他振作起来。

吃蛋糕的时候魏德林花了点时间来讨论Egalmoth的战功。他那张肥胖的脸上一会儿显出心不在焉、麻木、疲倦和极为忧郁的样子，一会儿又显出愉快的样子，但是他的眼睛在深凹的紫色眼窝里总带着极度疲劳的神情。

“上尉，你一共取得过多少个战果？”将军的声音把Egalmoth从胡思乱想里拉了回来。

“110个。”Egalmoth干巴巴地回答。

“说实话，我们的战绩核算标准就是个笑话。告诉我们你真实的记录。”

Egalmoth犹豫了一秒钟，脱口而出：“237。”

他的话引起了在座几位高级军官的兴趣，一位上校问他：“差距那么多？”

Egalmoth耸耸肩说：“超过一百以后只有非常有价值的战果我才会上报。”

“那么你如何确定具体数字？”魏德林问。

“我父亲告诉我必须记得开过的每一枪的角度，距离和风向情况，想想还有什么能改进的地方，以后才能做得更好。我有一个笔记本，记录了这一切。”

“要是每个士兵都像你一样力求卓越，我们早就胜利了。”

Egalmoth冷淡地说：“要是这一战我们打输了，一定是繁文缛节遵守得太好了。”

将军转过满面怒容的大脸对着他，突然带着威胁、残暴和怪可怜的精疲力竭的表情。随后，他这种表情又在长辈宠爱晚辈的傻笑中消失了。“小孩子就是管不住嘴巴。”

Leyser赶紧解释：“狙击手都是个人主义者。”

魏德林将军说：“现在我们缺的就是个人主义。最新情报说俄国人出10000卢布悬赏他的头。”

Egalmoth听到这个竟然笑了，他熄灭烟头，晃着脑袋说：“我倒希望是真的。”

回师部的路上又下雪了，目力所及之处，草原上被覆盖了一层白色的“毯子”。周围的一切声响似乎都变得朦胧起来，甚至连随风飘来的隆隆激战声也听不甚清。Egalmoth坐在舅舅身边，望着汽车窗外，到达目的地后他跳下车子头也不回就走。Leyser想了想决定还是由自己打破沉默，于是叫住了他。Egalmoth马上就要返回火线，Leyser希望在那之前能够使他们之间的关系好一些。

“我们喝一杯。”

Egalmoth仍然一言不发，Leyser已经感觉到他那双有点尖的耳朵封闭起来了。于是他继续说：“我们就不能心平气和地谈谈吗？”

“进入阵地前我有很多事要做。”

“关于我姐姐，是的，她的婚姻并不受父母的祝福，但是你的外公外婆始终深爱着她，还有你们。”他瞟了一眼外甥的反应，结果大失所望，Egalmoth就好像一块花岗岩纹丝不动。“伊丽莎白去世的时候，很不幸，你外婆因为中风去了西西里岛休养，我又在军营，等我看到信时已经是两个月之后的事了。Egal，我发誓我立即就去找你们了，你父亲拒绝听我解释，还带着你们搬走了。”

Egalmoth转过头来，他并不相信这种说法，但看他的样子又觉得不像说谎，只好疑惑地望着他。

“你太像你父亲了。”Leyser叹息道。“得知伊丽莎白的噩耗你外婆没过多久也去世了，老年人总是经不得打击。我和你外公花了很长时间才打听到你们的下落，在林场你吃了多少苦我知道，可是你父亲一直拒绝我们的帮助。”

“我并不觉得依靠自己生活有什么不好，也不会因此怨恨。妈妈去世的时候很寂寞，她虽然不说，可是我知道她一直期盼着能见你们一面。”Egalmoth眼圈红了。“你们让她伤心所以我讨厌你们。”

“那是个不幸的误会，这件事也是我和你外公一生的痛苦。我不指望能获得你的谅解但我希望至少你能知道真实情况。”

Egalmoth低着头站在那里，神色黯然，沉默了一会后他说：“嘿，我最好去检查一下我的枪。”

Egalmoth走后Koch少校始终觉得浑身不舒服，他的胃仿佛变成了一个蚁穴，强烈的蚁酸正烧灼着他的心。伤员依旧像潮水般地向他涌来，可Ecthelion发现自己很难把注意力集中在手中的医疗器械上，躺在他面前的士兵有着一头金棕色的头发，这一点很像Egalmoth，然而他还是太年轻，骨骼肌肉并未像Egalmoth那样发育完全，惨白的面孔一幅稚气未脱的样子。或许这是他的第一战，Ecthelion想着，但是他没什么机会了。受伤的士兵大腿根部是一团肉酱和破碎的骨头，伤口对于他那瘦弱的身体来说太严重了，如果在和平时期的夏绿特医院Ecthelion很有把握能保住他的性命，现在他根本不可能投入那么多的时间和资源。截肢能让这个人再拖上几天，如果出现奇迹的话能熬到回到国内医院休养，也许可以活下来。可是他到眼下为止所经受的种种痛苦，比起他将要经受的折磨简直算不了什么。现在他神经麻木，知觉也没有了。再过一小时，他将由于无法忍受的剧痛而成为发出尖叫的一捆东西。而且将来的很长时间对他来说都是一种使人发狂的折磨。

伤兵这时努力转过头眼睛看向军医，他张开嘴，几乎没有声响地说：“救救我。”

“别害怕，我会照顾你。”Ecthelion说道。也不知道伤兵是不是听懂了，他好像一个小孩子那样抽抽噎噎地哭起来。

Ecthelion在他面前蹲下，紧盯着他的眼睛，说：“你相信我吗？”

那孩子愣了一下，怯怯地望着他。

“睡一会，一切都会好的。”伤兵流着眼泪点了点头，护士过来给他注射麻醉药，在药效发挥作用的那几分钟里Ecthelion一直温和地看着他，直到他闭上眼睛。

“准备截肢吧。”

助手问Ecthelion：“少校先生，还有必要吗？”

Ecthelion说：“我想和上帝赌一赌。”

空中充斥着飞机引擎的轰鸣，手术室里可以听见听见远处隆隆的声响。一个小时接着一个小时，这种声音越来越大，越来越明显，变得像雷鸣般响亮。这种巨响从北面而来，俄国人应该在那里达成了突破。但很快，南面也传来了同样的声音——那里也出事了。

“我们南面是罗马尼亚人？”专心致志缝合断腿皮瓣的军医突然说。

“是的，先生。”助手那双躲在厚镜片后面的眼睛充满惊恐，外面是乱糟糟的吆喝声和命令声，守卫部队已经进入全面戒备。

“会好的。”

助手和护士不安的对视了一眼，战战兢兢地继续手里的工作。事态越来越严重，医院被安置在远离火线的地方，人人都觉得安全，但隆隆的轰鸣声彻夜不停，越来越响。就连最没有经验的士兵也意识到，他们正遭到一场钳形攻势的合围。此刻，这里依然平静如常，却没有人知道这暴风雨前的宁静还能维持多久。

“可以了。”病人的伤口被缝得可以上医学教科书，Ecthelion放下镊子和剪刀慢慢地吩咐：“通知所有人最好转移的准备。”

大口径炮弹呼啸着掠过头顶，猛烈地炸开。大多数炮弹落在医院的右侧，还有些落在后面。“斯大林管风琴”射出的火箭弹在医护人员头顶上嗡嗡地飞过，落在了集体农场附近。炮火愈来愈猛烈。震耳欲聋的声波从两方传来：炮弹的炸裂声、步枪的噼啪声、机关枪的嗒嗒声。Ecthelion看得见的东西不多，医院也没有遭到战火波及，从声音判断应该是德军成功地守住了防线。自打九月初，德军强行攻入该城后，这种战斗方式一直在继续着：每次炮击过后，敌人便会发起反击，有时候甚至能夺回一些地段，尽管在大多数情况下，他们的反击会被遏制，并被击退至他们的进攻发起地。但是这种情况能维持多久呢？由于苏军沿着伏尔加河布设了顽强的防御，此刻的德军部队被迫隐蔽在废墟中。作为军医Ecthelion对伤亡有最直观的感受，还有日益困难的补给问题，现在就算是濒临死亡的伤患也没法给他们用吗啡了，只能看着他们痛苦地翻滚呻吟，直到死亡。

一队卡车冲出迷雾，一群补充兵从卡车上跳下来，他们被派来加强对医院的保卫。Glunz也在这些人当中，他左手提着一个行李包，右手拿着一张皱巴巴的调令，背上背着全部装备，还有Egalmoth缴获的那支莫辛纳干。“少校军医先生。”勤务兵老老实实给Ecthelion敬礼，“这是我的调令。”

一个三等兵调至战地医院服务，这道命令居然是师长亲自签署的，Ecthelion不得不对Egalmoth的手眼通天肃然起敬。Glunz却苦着张脸对他说：“军医先生，请您千万不要再赶我走了，就这几个星期我已经换了三个单位了。”

“你先帮忙抬担架吧，别再抱怨了，你会感谢他的。对了，那家伙呢？”

“Rademacher少校先生已经去了第17连阵地。”

Ecthelion什么都没说，怕人的神情出卖了他，他独自一个人回到手术室，一面检查新来的伤员，一面竭力思考关于Egalmoth的事情，但是他几乎无法冷静地思考。或许他再也见不到Egalmoth 了，他知道这一天迟早会到来，他在他的生命中只不过是匆匆一瞥，只是离别成为现实让人很不好受。Egalmoth不是健谈的人，Ecthelion 也不是，他们共处的时候很少聊天。Ecthelion喜欢读书，读到有意思的地方就念给他的新朋友听，Egalmoth就一面听他讲故事一面做着手工。陆军上尉有一双巧手，一块不起眼的肥皂或者是木头什么的在他手里都能变成栩栩如生的小玩意。要是Ecthelion不读了，狙击手就会撒娇似的撅起嘴，军医每次都会笑，看到他被自己逗笑了，Egalmoth也会高兴地笑起来。Ecthelion觉得自己已经在狙击手的生活里占据了一个亲近的位置，没想到他像一阵清风那样说走就走了。


	7. Chapter 7

当Ecthelion Koch医生被隆隆作响的重炮轰击声从睡梦中惊醒时，赫然发现他趴着睡的弹药箱上放了一个木头雕刻的小人像。他一把抓住小雕像，就好像它下一秒钟立马会跑掉一样。他像见了鬼一样瞪着它，小雕像也嬉皮笑脸地和他对望，那神情活像Egalmoth每次逃跑后又溜回来的样子。它怎么来到这儿的？难道那家伙回来了？Ecthelion跳起来就往外跑，迎面撞上三等兵Glunz正抬着担架上的一具尸体往外走，他一把就拉住了他，“那家伙呢？”

“谁？”Glunz从来没见过军医先生这幅炸毛的模样，被吓得不轻。

“你那个狙击手！”Ecthelion就快当场表演跳脚了。

Glunz疑惑不解地四处张望，“他不在这里啊。”

“那这个呢？谁拿来的？”军医先生把手里的雕像毫不客气地杵到三等兵面前。

“哦，这个啊，我放到您那的。”

“谁让你放的？”

“师长的副官阁下。”

“他没过来？”

“没有啊，副官阁下说少校先生拿了子弹和干粮就走了。”

就像发令枪响前一秒突然取消比赛那样，Ecthelion顿时泄气了，但他还是不甘心地问了一句：“知道他去哪了吗？”

Glunz使劲摇摇脑袋，“不知道，但我听说他一直在主阵地。军医先生铁青着脸一言不发，摆摆手把Glunz打发走了。是啊，在主阵地，除了主阵地他还能在哪里？Ecthelion朝那边望去，那里已经被苏联密集的炮火覆盖，没有一寸土地是平静的，喷泉般飞出的泥土混杂着冰冷的积雪和闪亮的金属片四散纷飞，那片地带被雨点般落下的炮弹彻底翻了一遍。Ecthelion对此毫无办法，他突然觉得Egalmoth这样处理和他的关系是对的，即便当面告别又能怎样呢？只不过徒生伤感而已。Ecthelion不禁紧紧握住拳头，小雕像在掌心硌得生疼，他还是紧紧地握着，仿佛要将它揉进自己的血肉里。突然外科医生敏锐的手指似乎感觉到什么，他摊开手掌把雕像翻了个个，就着远处微弱的火光看见上面用极细的笔画刻着：“平安无事，战斗开始。”一阵麻麻痒痒的感觉涌上心头，一时间他竟然有点想哭，又有点想笑。最后也只能无可奈何地叹了口气，把木头小人仔细收好，自己去手术室忙碌去了。

Glunz提供的情报并不准确，此时的Egalmoth并没有待在被炮火覆盖的步兵第21师主阵地。他一直在废墟内悄悄潜行，越过第21步兵师所控制的区域，试图渗透到两百多米外的苏军阵地。他躲在一个废弃的掩体下面，正处于双方炮火交战的中心，恐惧充斥着他皮肤上的每一道皱褶。浓烟滚滚！火焰和闪亮的金属从空中落在他的四周。Egalmoth抱着头死死伏在混杂着冰冻尸体碎片的泥土里，滚烫的弹片呼啸着从他脑袋旁掠过，他的双耳像发了疯那样嗡嗡作响，突然一枚火箭弹在他不远处爆炸，巨大的冲击波瞬间就把他震晕了。等炮击平息，Egalmoth幽幽从昏迷中醒来，他躺在那里，浑身麻木毫无知觉，一时间竟然弄不清楚自己到底是死了还是活着。过了一会难以名状的胀痛开始从四肢开始慢慢沿着脊柱向上延伸，直至整个身体都由于疼痛而震颤，神志总算是真的清醒了。他试着动动身体，发现身上盖了厚厚一层瓦砾，幸好没有太重的东西，使得他还能从这座坟墓里逃出去。Egalmoth小心翼翼地探出脑袋，也许是双方都疲惫不堪，周围是诡异的寂静，一丛一丛的火焰无声地燃烧着，散发出呛人的恶臭。他小心地利用火光制造的暗影隐蔽行迹，慢慢朝预定的伏击地点爬去。不到300米的路程他爬得格外谨慎，足足花了两个钟头才到预定位置。等他滚进那个堆着被炸碎尸块的掩体，冷汗早已将背心浸透。

喘息了一会，Egalmoth哆哆嗦嗦从怀里摸出一份口粮吃了起来，在长时间潜伏之前他必须补充好体力。掩体很窄，因此他不得不和一个下半截身子被炸碎的家伙来了个面对面。这个倒霉蛋的嘴唇咧开了，嘴张大了，牙齿露了出来，看去像是白垩做的。皮肉萎缩，额头更显突出，颧骨也凸了起来。骨骼在往外挪动。眼睛早已陷了下去。Egalmoth不忍看他的手，那双手简直像蜡一样。指甲里面还有战壕里的泥土，颜色蓝里透黑，如同毒药一般。他忽然转了一个念头，这些指甲在他停止呼吸以后很久，还会继续生长，仿佛地窖里精灵鬼怪般的瘦细植物。狙击手摇摇头，把这些可怕的想法赶出头脑，埋头大口大口吃着冰冷的罐头，这些东西是舅舅特意留给他的，也许是师长的口粮，Egalmoth心里五味杂陈，但他没有时间纠结这些问题，他还有重要任务要完成。

“嗨，兄弟。”狙击手把空罐头盒仍在一边，冲那个死掉的士兵挤出个讨好的笑容。“现在就剩我们俩了，帮帮我怎样？”他的问题自然得不到任何回答，他也就当人家答应了。Egalmoth的策略相当简单，就是让这具尸体帮他冒头，这比找人举钢盔要逼真多了。他从怀里掏出一副眼镜给尸体戴上，好让他冒头的时候通过眼镜反光吸引苏联狙击手。然后用泥土弄出一个斜坡让尸体趴上去。自己在另外一边的砖石废墟里挖出一个射击孔。等他准备就绪天已经蒙蒙亮了。接下来便是漫长的等待。天那么冷，墨黑色的雪从空中飘飘洒洒地落下。Egalmoth以为自己已经被冻得神智不清了，试着伸手接住一片好大的雪花，才发现那些墨黑色的东西是爆炸产生的灰尘。他继续一动不动地守着瞄准镜，时间仿佛凝固了一般，铅灰色的天空和刺鼻的硝烟交织在一起将整个世界变成了一锅粘稠的粥，压抑得让人无法呼吸。天色又放亮了一些，Egalmoth决定做第一次尝试，他悄悄把尸体的头拉起来一点，保持了几秒钟，然而什么事情都没有发生。他只好继续等待，就这样又试了几次，他沮丧地发现伊万好像都消失了。怎么可能呢？Egalmoth是个老手，经验极度丰富的猎人，他凭借着自己出色的战场解读能力才取得今天的成就。这片区域是狙击手发挥能力的最好舞台，这一点他绝不会看错，他不相信敌人的狙击手看不到这一点。那么问题出在哪里？Egalmoth想不明白，但一种强烈的冲动在告诉他应该留在这里。

黄昏时分Egalmoth换了个风水宝地，他沿着被炮火轰塌的混泥土墙往上爬，找到了一个视野更好的废弃掩体，建筑碎片遮蔽了进出的洞口，Egalmoth却能利用瓦砾间的空隙进行观察或射击。他躲了进去，还没有太太平平喘口气外面再一次被苏联人的重炮覆盖了。敌人的炮击非常猛烈，大部分时间里，Egalmoth只能像鼹鼠那样藏身于战壕中，偶尔探头查看一下。这种等待让他精疲力尽，他试着去想其他的事情，但却无法做到。四周传来的呼啸和爆炸声驱走了其他所有的念头，唯一热切的希望是，这场令人紧张不已的喧嚣最终会平静下来。这场炮击持续了将近两个小时——这证明俄国人并不在乎耗费些弹药。但他们没有获得太大的成果，第21步兵师的战线昨天夜里就后撤了，也许整片区域就只有Egalmoth一个人。然而Egalmoth并没有被炸死，透过密不透风的硝烟和灰尘他看到了一直等待的猎物：几个模糊不清的身影猫着腰穿过硝烟朝德国人的阵地逼近。Egalmoth手指稳稳地放在板机上，他觉得有些不对劲，那些人穿着德军制服，但是原野灰的军装和钢盔看上去太新了。他们从哪里来？他暗自疑惑，继续观察这些人的行动，又过了一会，硝烟散去了一些，这回Egalmoth看清楚了！那些人停留在距离这边大概一千米的交通沟里用望远镜朝德国人的阵地张望。其中一个压低的钢盔下面露出一张蒙古人的脸。看来刚才的炮火是为了给他们开路，又有几个人出现在那几个人身后，这回穿的是土黄色的大衣和脏兮兮的伪装服。呵呵，我逮住你了！Egalmoth将瞄准镜的准心对准其中一个看起来地位很高的人，他被其他人围在当中，前呼后拥的。

局面对Egalmoth太有利了，这些人认为已经待在狙击手有效射程之外，殊不知一般狙击手视为禁区的一千米是Egalmoth很有把握的距离，对方只有7个人，他们的一举一动都在Egalmoth眼皮子底下，没有乱流干扰，四周爆炸声不绝于耳，使得他们很难发现打冷枪的位置。随着不远处一声爆炸，Egalmoth开枪了，一团小小的火焰在废墟中绽放，对面被众星捧月般围在当中的那个人身体一震，他身边的几个随从还没有反应过来发生了什么统统被Egalmoth放倒。剩下两个人惊慌失措地扑倒在地，其中一个动作稍微慢了点，被Egalmoth射出的子弹击穿肩膀。他的肩膀被撕开一个大洞，血像喷泉一样喷了出来，断裂的胳膊只有筋肉丝丝连着。他在血泊中翻滚哀嚎，同伴想要救他，就在另一个人从废墟下稍稍露出一点脑袋的时候，Egalmoth毫不客气地在那上面开了个洞……  
战斗就此结束，Egalmoth迅速爬出掩体，穿过满是弹坑和成堆的瓦砾碎石，双方的大炮又开始发言，炮弹的呼啸和雷鸣般的爆炸声使他鸡皮疙瘩直起。他沿着之字形路线向前移动，攀过石块和断梁，踉踉跄跄，不时地趴倒在地上，过一会再站起身继续前进，就这样不断地向前，好不容易终于冲到那些被他打死的伊万身边。这些人身上没有佩戴任何军衔，Egalmoth冒着四溅的弹片翻检这些尸体，找到一个挎包和证件配枪等等东西。他想了想，用手指蘸着伤口处的鲜血在尸体上写了一行字：“Egalmoth Rademacher少校的战果！”然后把战利品胡乱塞进包里掉头就跑，很快消失在爆炸激起的尘埃当中。


	8. Chapter 8

凌晨三点，雾气非常浓，室外的一切都被覆盖上一层冰霜，Egalmoth从废墟的缝隙中往外张望，外面漆黑一片什么也看不见。他听见一些脚步声和低低的说话声。俄国人！一个念头电光火石般地出现在他脑中。别慌——他这样想着。他的神经绷紧到了极限，Egalmoth估计俄国人就站在四周，相互召唤，在这样的浓雾天气里，他们通过这种方式保持着相互间的联系。紧接着这些人慢慢从瓦砾和废墟间走过，有几个人差点踩到Egalmoth头上。狙击手一动不动伏在肮脏的水沟坑底，身子下面是冻结的冰块。他在祈祷苏联人赶紧离开，否则他肯定会被冻死在这里。时间一分一秒流逝，俄国人似乎都离去了，Egalmoth艰难地直起身子，周遭环境像被蒙上一条又湿又冷的毯子。他踉踉跄跄在废墟里前进，突然他被什么绊住了，重重的摔倒在地。

一个人，准确地说是一个半死不活的僵尸死死拽住Egalmoth的腿。Egalmoth看不清他的样子，从他身上散发出强烈的，令人作呕的马合烟气味能够判断出他是苏联人。这个人已经完全丧失了理智，张开大嘴拼命撕咬Egalmoth的腿。德国狙击手此时已无还手之力，他太累了，早已记不得上次吃东西是什么时候。极度饥饿和疲惫再加上零下三十度的低温使他失去了全部活动能力。很奇异的，Egalmoth内心深处却是前所未有的安宁，他静静地趴在哪里，脑海里想的不是父亲，不是弟弟，也不是故乡的任何人。他想起那个坏脾气的军医，Ecthelion那如音乐般温柔的声音在他耳边回荡：“竟然可能！明星中的明星，我又将你紧抱在胸前！  
那远离你的长夜呵，真是无底的深渊，无尽的苦难！是的，你甜蜜而又可爱，是我分享欢乐的伙伴……”  
“你我大概不会重逢了。”Egalmoth喃喃自语。

一片明媚温暖的阳光下，军医在对他微笑：“不会的，我就在这等你。”

用尽最后的力气，Egalmoth朝着军医伸出手臂，突然天空中电闪雷鸣，一道闪电将Ecthelion击得粉碎。有什么扼住了Egalmoth的喉咙，惊惧交加中他大张着嘴巴，却发不出一点声音。又是一道霹雳闪电，Egalmoth身下的冻土陡然碎裂，他立即就掉入无边无际的深渊……

然后，他重重地摔在腥臭的地面上，破碎的砖块、石头噼里啪啦雨点般砸在他身上，Egalmoth发出一声凄厉的惨叫，奋力睁开双眼，才发现所谓的浓雾、苏联人、僵尸、军医，统统都是他那昏昏沉沉噩梦中出现的幻影。所谓的霹雳只不过是双方又开始炮击。Egalmoth所躲藏的掩体被震塌了，他掉进了一条臭气熏天的下水道。Egalmoth使劲揉揉眼睛让自己保持清醒，这一轮作战他走得太深了，他孤身一人绕到苏联人背后袭击他们，如果有可能他会走到猎物身旁攫取战利品，并且在敌人尸体上签名留念。这是他为了引出目标而做出的绝望的努力，他冒险停留在相同的区域里埋伏，不厌其烦地干掉毫无意义的目标，然而那么多天过去了，Egalmoth竟然连个像样的狙击手都没遇上。时至今日这位懊恼不已的狙击手早已弹尽粮绝，只能悻悻地回去拿补给。好在眼下Egalmoth的处境不算太糟，最近他一直利用这条下水道行动，直接掉进去倒省了他去找入口的功夫了。外面双方重炮轰击打得不可开交，正好掩护狙击手开溜。

下水道里的状况同样惨不忍睹，Egalmoth基本上靠摸索着成堆的尸体向前爬行，天色已经渐渐放亮，灰白的从瓦砾缝隙间向舞台灯光那样射入下水道，将他的行踪暴露无疑。情况相当危险，在有经验的狙击手瞄准镜里他就像透明管道中的老鼠那样成为了活靶子。前方是一道很长的裂缝，往外看去能清楚地望见一座半摧毁的建筑，此时天已大亮，冬日的阳光明晃晃地照着，一种强烈的直觉告诉他千万不能过去。但是怎么办呢？他急需补充食物，否则捱不到天黑他必定会冻死在这里。Egalmoth迅速评估了一下形式，裂缝距离还算凑合，用力一扑应该能跳过去，过了这里再往前就是可以回到第21步兵师的岔道了，到底有没有狙击手只能听天由命。好吧，Egalmoth下定决心，他深深吸了一口气，心中默念：“妈妈，保佑我！”然后像野兽般收紧身体，猛得扑了过去……枪响了……那是准确无误的莫辛纳甘射击的声音……Egalmoth只觉得钢盔被猛得揍了一拳，震得他眼冒金星。他不管不顾地向前窜去，又是一声枪响。Egalmoth躲在肮脏的砖石后面气还没喘过来，一颗子弹  
带着凄厉的呼啸声炸开灰白的砖块擦着Egalmoth的钢盔飞了过去！

就是他！Egalmoth已经完全明白袭击他的是谁！此时他被卡在狭窄的管道里动弹不得，对方的攻击还在继续，或许断定Egalmoth无法还手，他根本不在乎自己的位置已经暴露，不断调整位置向Egalmoth射出子弹。爆裂的水泥碎石四散开来，撕开Egalmoth身上厚重的衣物，钻入狙击手的皮肤。剧痛之下Egalmoth倒从惊恐万分中冷静下来，他在脑海中迅速计算出对手的弹道。“他打不到我！”这个结论是确认无误的。无论如何这个苏联人已经做到了极致，但是运气并不站在他这边，Egalmoth匍匐的位置仅仅低了一两厘米便保住了性命。于是他竭尽全力向前爬去，好像过了一百年那么久，他终于爬进了那条岔道……

几个小时后，浑身浴血的Egalmoth总算在几个士兵的帮助下像只破口袋那样被放在师部地下室的角落里。师部的军官一拥而上把他围在当中，他们七手八脚帮他把装备拿走。有人递给他一杯冷透了的茶，Egalmoth接过去一口气喝了个底朝天，沙哑着声音说：“还有吗？”

“再拿些来，去叫医疗兵！”Leyser少将替他取下钢盔，新鲜血液立马就顺着额头流下来。Egalmoth头皮被弹片削掉了一大块，Leyser用一块手帕帮他按住伤口，Egalmoth就那么有气无力地坐着，Leyser察觉到他的右手在不停地发抖，关切地问道：“很疼吗？”

“不疼。”Egalmoth愤愤地说，从战争开始以来他从未吃过如此大亏，当了一辈子猎手却被猎物设局压着打得连头都抬不起来，他心中的愤懑可想而知。要不是伤得不轻又精疲力尽，Egalmoth恨不得马上跳起来杀回去弄死那王八蛋。

“你可以走吗？”他们问他。

“可以。”他扶着一个人的胳膊站了起来自己走到一张椅子边上。医疗兵过来帮他检查了伤口，还好都是皮外伤没伤到要害，他帮Egalmoth简单包扎后说：“伤口很深，您需要去军医那里缝针。”  
Egalmoth开口阻止了他，“先让我吃点东西吧。”

Leyser招手让勤务兵给外甥拿来些面包和罐头。鉴于师部所有人都清楚他们之间别扭的关系，大伙都识相地走开了，Egalmoth饿得头晕眼花，见到食物便狼吞虎咽地吃了起来，全然不顾在如此寒冷的地下室里自己还光着血迹斑斑的上身。

Leyser一言不发地望着他，Egalmoth手抖得厉害，他想或许他觉得冷，于是拿了件长大衣帮他披上。Egalmoth并没有任何表示，只顾着埋头吃饭。Leyser倒觉得这是一个好现象，至少他没有拒绝。他暗地里打量着这个桀骜不驯的外甥，Egalmoth眉宇生得秀丽，像极了他那早逝的母亲。Leyser盯着他胸前那枚精美的吊坠看了一会，终于说：“这是你外婆的项链。”

Egalmoth身体一滞，随即又好像什么都没听到，往嘴里塞了一块面包。“妈妈一直在保护我。”他突然没头没脑来这么一句。“外公还住在老房子里？”

“呃？哦！是的！”当舅舅的欣喜若狂，这是有生以来第一次从这孩子嘴里听到“外公”这个代表亲情的词语。

“我写信把事情都说了，Enerdhil会经常去看望外公。”看见舅舅眼眶湿润了，他低下头直望着手里脏兮兮的面包。想了想又说道：“Ener是个温柔的好孩子。”

“你也是……”Leyser说完这句话突然觉得不好意思起来，Egalmoth低着头看不清楚表情，但他耳朵尖却悄无声息地变得粉红。接下来的几分钟里他们谁都没说话，Egalmoth在沉默中吃完食物。“我这就去医院。”

“不要勉强自己。”

Egalmoth点点头说：“好。”

站在师医院的院子里，Egalmoth心底莫名其妙地涌出一股暖流，这是其他任何地方都不曾给他的感觉。一种奇异的喜悦驱使着他特地整理了一下他那身破破烂烂的军装，当他想要捋捋头发时手指碰到的是一圈粗糙的绷带，Egalmoth顿时泄气了，讪讪地把手放下。

“哎呀，您又受伤了？”一位熟悉的护士认出他来，不过她的语气似乎对他受伤这件事感到非常高兴。  
“Koch医生有空吗？”Egalmoth问。

小护士露出为难的表情，“他在做手术，您跟我来，助理先生会治疗您。”

“让他们忙吧。”说着就准备去Ecthelion睡觉的地方。  
小护士急忙拦住他：“先生，您需要治疗！”Egalmoth朝她摆摆手就走了。

这世上如果有什么能够治愈Egalmoth Rademacher的灵丹妙药那一定是Ecthelion Koch医生本人。一头倒在Koch医生的行军床上，Egalmoth顿时觉得浑身舒畅感觉好极了。若不是背上的伤口很痛，床又过于狭窄，他觉得自己真应该在上面打几个滚。毫不客气的Egalmoth十分讲究地整理了一番枕头，拍打成他喜欢的高度，然后把脸埋进去。这个枕头是Ecthelion从家里带来的，充满了他本人的气息，在Egalmoth闻起来那气味如同沁人心脾的花果香调，让他无比欢愉。Egalmoth并不觉得自己是因为受伤而神智不清，他喜欢这种感觉，清楚的记得灵魂深处有一个理智的声音在说我想要他。然而他并不打算付诸行动，对于他来说这只不过是给一个濒死之人所注射的吗啡，聊以安慰。

因此，得到消息匆匆赶来的军医先生哗啦一下子推开门差点被眼前的一幕逗得笑出声来。Egalmoth像个婴儿那样蜷缩成一团，紧紧抱着他的枕头。Ecthelion环抱着双臂看了一会，他得承认在他一生中很少有如此令人欣慰的画面，他的狙击手就躺在那，睡得好熟，呼吸不但均匀，而且悠长，眼睛和嘴也都闭着，只是双眉微皱，似乎还在担忧着什么。望着这张脸，Ecthelion的目光也好是复杂，不忍心叫他，便拉开毯子替他盖上。他一动，Egalmoth马上就醒了，他惊恐万状地睁开眼睛，随手就把怀里的枕头往Ecthelion脑袋上砸去。

“喂！”亏得Ecthelion眼明手快抬手挡开，否则准得被打得头晕眼花。打人的凶手也没好到哪里去，Egalmoth这一下用力过猛血又涌了出来，痛得眼泪都流出来了。

“你这家伙！”Ecthelion忍住想数落他的冲动一把将他按住，“别乱动，我来看看。”

“疼～～～”Egalmoth拖长声音带着哭腔说。

“谁叫你不去找医生跑来这睡觉。”Ecthelion三下两下就剥下他的衣服，拆开被血浸透的绷带，看见伤口他真的生气了，“你不要命了？”他吼道。

“我就是来找你的啊！”

军医顿时无言以对，他让Egalmoth躺下自己跑出去拿药品和器械。等他回来Egalmoth在床上哼哼唧唧扭来扭去。“不要乱动！”他按住他。  
“可是疼……”  
“你现在知道疼了？别动！你不动不就好了？”Egalmoth撒了会娇终于消停了。“麻药必须留给重伤员，你忍忍！”  
“你把枕头给我。”Egalmoth闷闷地说。军医照做了，Egalmoth又把脸埋进去说：“来吧。”

Egalmoth的背烂得一塌糊涂，碎石、泥土、衣物的碎片撕开皮肤，深深嵌入背部肌肉，Ecthelion不得不花时间清理它们。Egalmoth一动不动地趴在那，把痛苦的呻吟拼命压抑在喉咙里。Ecthelion宁可他像别的病人那样撕心裂肺地哭叫也不愿听到他如此痛苦粗重的喘息，只能尽量加快速度处理伤口。等他绑好绷带Egalmoth已经痛得哼都哼不出来了。  
“好了，好了……乖……你很棒，知道吗？”Ecthelion并不太会安慰人，只好像哄小孩让他靠在自己肩头柔声细语地哄他。  
“疼……”  
“我知道，我知道，咬着我的肩膀，一会就过去了。”  
Egalmoth倔强地扭过头去，拒绝了。他的嘴唇、鼻尖紧贴着Ecthelion的耳垂，呼出来温热的气息吹得军医痒酥酥的，一种奇异的感觉像细微的电流那样顺着军医的脊髓流遍全身，刺激得他的心咚咚直跳。

“疼……”Egalmoth又哼了一次。

“好好好，乖，忍一忍……”Ecthelion顾不得去计较这异常的感觉，用脸轻轻蹭着他汗湿的额头，毫无预兆地，Ecthelion开始亲吻他的脸颊，他也被自己的举动吓了一跳，可事情已经失控，他不住地亲吻他的额头，他的脸，他的耳垂……Egalmoth身体顿时僵硬得像块石头，直挺挺地承受着一切。过了一会Ecthelion感觉到怀里的人在微微发抖，他停住了。脑海里瞬间闪过无数个念头：他……是不是生气了？会不会揍我？我是不是该赶快跑？他手足无措地僵在那，Egalmoth依旧靠在他肩头发抖，然后……

“你……你……在笑？”怀着极大的不确定，Ecthelion小心翼翼地问。

Egalmoth抬起头，含笑的双眼凝视着他，那模样好像献出一捧紫罗兰，“你为什么不亲我的嘴？”他歪着头戏谑地问道。

“呃，我？”军医先生张口结舌不知道该怎么回答。

狙击手慢慢凑近他，Ecthelion下意识地闭上眼睛，他只觉得他的唇在自己双唇之上轻轻点了一下就退开了。“就这样？”他问。

“就这样吧。”Egalmoth低下头笑了笑，“让我保留一点活下去的理由。”


	9. Chapter 9

Egalmoth 一直心事重重，他抱着步枪一动不动，长时间盯着暖炉中跳动的火焰发呆。无论 Ecthelion 问他什么他都只是哼哼两声当作回答。 Ecthelion 大概已经猜到原因何在，他想安慰他几句又怕打扰他思考对策，于是只能忙自己的事让 Egalmoth 一个人待着。

时至午夜，战斗逐渐平息， Ecthelion 终于从浸透鲜血的手术室中脱身。早先时候接到的一道命令使他心烦意乱。为了保护他那宝贵的战地医疗经验上级命令他返回柏林，负责一个军医培训项目。若是一个月之前他一定会在第一个可以走的时间里收拾行李立马离开，可是现在不行了，地下室里还有一个让他牵肠挂肚的人。现在该怎么办呢？如果告诉 Egalmoth 他一定会赶他走，但在 Egalmoth 生死悠关的时候他又怎么能走呢？怀着绝望的心情 Ecthelion 走回了地下室。

Egalmoth 还坐在暖炉边上发呆，一副失魂落魄的样子。和 Ecthelion 离开的时候不同，狙击手好像整理了一半东西就丢开了。属于他的财产并不多。地上放着一把手枪，一本写满文字的战果手册，一个破破烂烂的笔记本，还有放了一地的勋章。他直勾勾地盯着它们，不知道在想什么。

“找东西？”军医问，说这话的时候他尽量把声音放得随便，不把自己内心的纠结表现出来。

狙击手眼睛都没眨一下，继续呆呆地坐着。军医也不想再追问自顾自脱外套准备睡觉。

“挑一个。” Egalmoth 突然开口说话了，他的脸隐藏在昏暗的阴影下看不清楚表情。 Ecthelion 疑惑不解地望着他，不明白什么意思。“挑一个！” Egalmoth 又说，“别忘了我。”

“你在说什么呀？”军医坐下来盯着狙击手。

“能走就走吧。” Egalmoth 从口袋里摸出一支烟，哆哆嗦嗦地就着炉火点燃，深深吸了一口，他手发抖的症状似乎就好些了。“你走了我就没什么可顾虑了。”

“你怎么知道？”

“这地方还有谁不知道？”

Ecthelion 不说话了，两个人沉默不语地对峙着。许久，他叹了口气，挪到狙击手身旁握住他的手，一如往常那样帮他揉捏整条胳膊。 Egalmoth 闭上眼睛，很舒服的样子。

“我放不下你。”军医终于开口了。

“没必要。” Egalmoth 说，“你能帮我个忙吗？”

“你说。”

“你能不能帮我父亲治病，在凡尔登他被打伤了肺，一直病得很重。”

“这事就交给我。”

Egalmoth 终于有了点笑容，他把军医的手拉到唇边深情地吻着，他亲吻得那么用力，仿佛要把所有无法言说的感情全部倾注进去。

“你怎么做到的？” Ecthelion 突然问。

“什么？”

“我们刚认识的那天，你说 ‘ 隐身 ’ ！然后从我眼前消失，你是怎么做到的？”

Egalmoth 说：“那只是个戏法。”

“可是你知不知道从那一刻开始你就是我的奇迹小子了。”

Egalmoth 不知道该如何回应，在他深受震惊的脑海中涌起一阵如同咖啡般既苦又甜的热潮。军医捧着他的脸，额头贴着他的额头，慢慢说道：“答应我，用这个把戏去收拾敌人，但不要戏弄我，不要从我生命中就此隐身。”

犹豫了片刻，狙击手点点头说：“好！”

军医强压下亲吻他的冲动，摸摸他的脸，“把东西收拾好，快睡吧，你需要补充体力。”

Egalmoth 乖乖照做了，他一样一样把东西拿起来给 Ecthelion 看，那把手枪是他在突破 100 个战果之后受到希姆莱接见，帝国领袖送他的礼物；二级铁十字勋章是波兰走廊战役时他一枪崩掉了一个波兰师长的脑袋获得的，一级铁十字勋章是埃本艾马尔那次跳伞的纪念；还有骑士十字勋章，他说在围攻莫斯科时他手感热得发烫，一天之内打死了 35 个苏联狙击手 …… 他轻描淡写地述说着这些纪念品的来历， Ecthelion 很高兴生机和自信重新出现在狙击手的脸上。 Egalmoth 翻开笔记本，上面记录的是他所开的每一枪，五百多条记录， 490 多名被打死的敌人， Egalmoth 一生战斗经验的总结。狙击手将战果手册夹在笔记本里面递军医，“给你吧，我没有更好的东西了。”

“你不用这样紧张，没有人像你这样出色。” Ecthelion 用食指指了指自己的头，“我有一种强烈的预感你会干掉他，很轻易，你是世界上最好的狙击手，没有人是你的对手。”看着他急切的样子 Egalmoth 笑了起来，他那半忧郁半逗趣的笑容总是让 Ecthelion 着迷。“好了，小伙子，我愿意为你做任何事情，但是你得听话，好好休息。”

于是半哄半劝的，军医终于把身心俱疲的狙击手弄上了床， Egalmoth 非要 Ecthelion 和他挤在一起，他拥抱着他， Egalmoth 说：“你真暖和，每次我想起你就不冷了。” Ecthelion 什么都没说，只是把他抱得更紧了。


	10. Chapter 10

Egalmoth Rademacher的感觉非常不好，他觉得自己的精神状态犹如战地医院外的战局一样急剧失控，他干了一些他从来不曾干过的事。比如他偷了Ecthelion Koch医生的背心，等他去手术室忙碌时拿着它拼命地闻。有一次，他把他留在弹药箱上的半块面包吃了，因为面包上印着他的齿痕。后来医生找不到那半块面包，他却面不改色地撒着谎。整个说来他的举止有点儿失常，但Ecthelion Koch医生好像一点儿也没察觉到。Egalmoth身上罩着一层深不可测的迷雾，就像狙击手的罩衫一样，保护他不被外界窥探到脆弱的灵魂。

然而Ecthelion是一名经验丰富的战地医生，他并不想去探寻Egalmoth的病因，相反甚至有点纵容他的胡闹，故意对他所做的荒唐事情视而不见。依着Ecthelion的意思他的狙击手要再疯一点才好呢，这样他就能开上一张诊断书，把他一起打包带回柏林，关在夏绿特医院里进行“研究”。

残存的，还没有被他们之间疯狂的情感所摧毁的理智却在告诫Koch医生千万别这么干。Egalmoth是个纯粹的战士，他将自己的根脉深深扎入战场之中，炮火是他的阳光，硝烟是他的空气，鲜血的滋养会使他在饱受蹂躏的废墟上开出最为绚丽的死亡之花。强行带他脱离战场固然能让他暂时远离杀戮和死亡，但他也会变成无本之木，终将凋零。Koch医生深刻地认识到Egalmoth精神方面的问题已无药可救，除非他自己能战胜自己，战胜自己的唯一方式便是打赢即将到来的这场对决。然而如何打只有Egalmoth一个人能决定。

事实上他也在做着准备，天色刚刚放亮他就抱着步枪走出地下室，来到充当战地医院的学校操场上。身为最顶尖的狙击手Egalmoth具备一种神奇的隐身能力，当他以坐姿或者卧姿架好步枪就能像尊石像一样一动不动待在那好几个小时，任凭医院里人来人往鸡飞狗跳他就好像消失了一样，别人连他的呼吸都几乎感受不到，只有忙忙碌碌的医护人员一不小心撞到枪口上吓得大叫时，他才会像恶作剧得逞的小孩子那样哈哈大笑起来。

从瞄准镜里看战地医院确实有意思，上百个人塞在一个不怎么大的礼堂里。身着白袍的医生与护士，面对全裸、半裸或着装的受伤病患。病患的状况五花八门，双脚冻僵、臀部一丝不挂、大腿被砍断、双臂残废。医护人员穿梭在仰卧着且一丝不挂的身体之间，大家急忙伸手抓取器具，女人也抓着注射器，剪刀等等东西，全神贯注，仿佛一幅描述某种痛苦、堕落的绘画。其他人只是蹒跚跛行，从外面把东西搬进来。不管有没有穿衣服，所有人全混在一块。在兴致很高的时候Egalmoth会特别仔细地研究在场的女性。护士们—— 和伤员天南地北说着聊着，她们帮他们穿脱衣服，准备触碰他们身体的任何部位。她们似乎对性冷感，然而却还是不折不扣的女性。

不过通常来说Egalmoth Rademacher少校的瞄准镜的焦点只属于一个人——他那位坏脾气的军医。为了看得更清楚他甚至换上了平时不怎么用的6倍瞄准镜。他在人群之中搜寻着军医的身影，不知道为什么，Egalmoth特别喜欢看Ecthelion暴跳如雷大发脾气的样子，他觉得他就像只炸毛的刺猬，气得浑身都鼓了起来。每次看见这种场面他都会笑，有时候笑得连枪都拿不稳了。或许真有心灵感应，Ecthelion每次稍微能喘口气的时候总是能准确无误地看向Egalmoth躲藏的位置，时而冲他眨眨眼睛，时而故作恼怒似的白他一眼，随即自己忍不住也笑了，要是周围没人注意Koch医生干脆就摘下口罩朝他做个大鬼脸，然后再迅速转过身去，让Egalmoth转移位置。于是乎两个人就这样你来我往地捉迷藏，玩得别提多高兴。

当夜幕降临Ecthelion再也找不到狙击手，他猜想他一定回去了。果然刚走到门口Ecthelion就听见用于遮挡的防水布后面Egalmoth在喃喃自语，他的声音很小却富有感情，用的是带有很重口音的施瓦本方言，因此军医听不太清楚，但大致可以分辨得出是一些对姑娘说的绵绵情话。怎么回事？难道这么一会这家伙就搞上了个姑娘？Ecthelion伸手抓住帘子哗啦一下子掀开，抬腿就往里闯！

“站住！”一声低喝让他的腿停在空中，Ecthelion这才看清楚地板上铺着一件崭新的罩衫，上面整齐地码放着狙击步枪的零件。要不是Egalmoth喝住他，他准得踩在这些精密的金属上。除此之外整个小空间里就只有狙击手一个人。

“你在擦枪？”Ecthelion悻悻然地说。

“对啊！”狙击手瞥了军医一眼，继续忙着手中的活计，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔说个不停。

Ecthelion奇怪地问：“你在说什么呢？”

“没什么？和我老婆聊聊天而已。”狙击手抬起头，露出情窦初开的男孩那样傻呵呵又高兴的模样。

“你老婆？你的枪？”

“嘘，别指！蒂尔达是个害羞的姑娘。”狙击手煞有介事地说。

蒂尔达？Ecthelion忍不住笑出声来，他可以理解Egalmoth和步枪生死相依的情感，他觉得Egalmoth真是可爱极了。

“你可别笑，每一支狙击步枪都是有灵魂的，她们有自己的个性，要小心哄着。”说到这Egalmoth已经把步枪组装完毕，他用一块柔软的绸缎仔仔细细又擦拭了一遍，才把枪托在手里展示给Ecthelion看。在“兴登堡灯笼”昏暗的光线下这支步枪浑身上下都散发着温润的光泽，就如同Egalmoth所说那样像一位可爱的女孩在向军医微笑。“她喜欢你。”Egalmoth说。

“她真美！”

“那是当然的，她是世界上最好的女友，最好的妻子，总是知道怎样才能照顾好我。”

军医安静地听着狙击手深情款款的诉说，这番话可能是他听过最动听的情话，一时间他甚至有点嫉妒起“蒂尔达”来，于是他不假思索地说：“那不说的就是我？”屋里的空气一下子僵住了，狙击手瞪大眼睛望着他，突然爆发出一阵大笑，“你……你难道在吃一支步枪的醋？哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”他指着他笑得眼泪都出来了。

Ecthelion被笑得毫无还手之力，于是他不打算辩解，而是用最直截了当的方式让Egalmoth闭嘴。他不由分说地扑了上去，双臂搂住狙击手的身体，双唇重重的吻了下去。军医平时看上去文质彬彬，这一连串的动作却是异常灵动凶猛，Egalmoth之来得及下意识地高举右臂保护步枪免受损伤，立即就沦陷在军医的亲吻里。他偎着他说着，吻了又吻。“你的嘴真是太好了，”他喃喃地说，用手理着他的头发，抚弄着他的脸，“笑得多甜。多好的一双手，我喜欢看你这双手，我喜欢你走路的样子。你太好了！”这简直像Egalmoth幻想过千百次的梦境，但是比梦境更热烈、更美好、更激荡人心。

一股炙热的灼烧感激荡着他们的全身，Ecthelion颤抖着双手胡乱撕扯着狙击手的衣服，正当他的手将要溜进他的裤子时Egalmoth却一把抓住了它。“别这样！”Egalmoth说道。

“你不想？为什么？”一盆冰水浇透了Ecthelion的全部热情，他眼神狂乱地盯着他，几乎连气都喘不过来。

Egalmoth一手坚决地抵着Ecthelion的肩膀，拿枪的右手无力地垂了下来，他痛苦地扭过头去，不敢看爱人伤心的眼神。“让我……保留一点活下去的理由……”他咬着牙，一个字一个字艰难地说出这句话。Ecthelion的身体变软了，他呆呆地望着他，听他把内心深处的秘密说出来。

“来这里之前我真的很痛苦，我想这是我的最后一战，我要干净利落地打赢它，然后微笑着死去，然后我就可以休息了。认识你以后我不这么想了，我不想死，我想和你在一起，哪怕是只能远远地看着你也就心满意足了。我不想在这几天里就过完我的一生，这样说你明白吗？”

冰冷的地下室又一次沉寂下来，Ecthelion只觉得嘴里发苦，他不知道还能为Egalmoth做些什么。终于，他捧着他的脸，温柔地亲吻他。“柏林，夏绿特医院，记住了！我家祖祖辈辈都在那里工作，你还欠我一场欢爱，到那里去还给我。”


	11. Chapter 11

12月15日下了一场大雪，极度的严寒让人无法承受。人们所处的世界变成了一个巨大而又冰冻的深渊，在这里，白色的积雪映衬着炮火的闪烁，并随着信号弹的升起而转为绿色或粉红色。数百名被打伤的德军士兵躺在被送到医院，Ecthelion拼命在救那些一息尚存的士兵，但他一个人能做的实在有限，那些年轻的小伙子们躺在鲜血染红的雪地上，随着生命的消逝，眼神越来越暗淡。

Egalmoth也出来了，他在停放在操场一角的尸体间转来转去检视着尸体上的伤口，脸色十分难看。

“长官！”Glunz抬着一具尸体过来了，在医院干了几星期活原本矮胖的他缩小了一大圈。

Egalmoth对他微笑，“我给你的枪呢？”

“在……在呢。”Glunz根本不习惯长官这种和蔼可亲的模样。

“保存好。”Egalmoth说完就走了，当他转过身去，严峻和抑郁之色重又浮现。很多人死于狙击手的子弹，这一点是毋庸置疑的，他匆匆浏览死难战士的姓名牌，记住他们的番号。

过了一会Ecthelion在一个角落里找到了狙击手，他一如既往地缩在那里对着他的破笔记本发呆。他看了他一会，用脚踢了踢他的靴子。“嘿，挪个地儿。”Egalmoth往边上蹭了蹭，腾出一小块地方给军医也能坐下来。“你在这干什么呢？”军医问。

“你能休息了？”

“施密特医生在照顾他们。”Ecthelion从兜里掏出拳头，在狙击手面前摊开，在他掌心躺着一枚有点脏兮兮的糖果。“生日快乐，奇迹小子。”

Egalmoth歪着头看着他，一本正经的脸上绽放出一个孩子气的笑容，“你怎么知道？”他的声音很奇怪，甜腻腻的。

“你的军官证扔得到处都是，我当然知道。”看他没有接过糖果的意思军医干脆剥开糖纸直接把糖塞进他嘴里。“我上次回家我妹妹给我的，她说吃糖能帮我度过艰难的时光。”

“啊，你藏哪了？我翻了几遍都没翻出来。”

“医生藏的东西别人永远别想找到。”Ecthelion在笑，但他的心情并不愉快。时间一秒一秒在流逝，属于他们相聚的时光就像捧在手心的水滴那样一点点离他们而去。两个人都想抓紧时间多说一些有意义的话，但分别两个字却谁都没有勇气说出口。

“你说，做医生最重要的是什么？”狙击手望着远处天空中的阴霾突然问。

“心硬！”

“那太好了，我们俩终于有了相似之处。”

Ecthelion无言以对，只能在沉默中轻轻拍拍他的肩膀。

闲谈被不速之客打断，一辆指挥车开了过来，粗大的轮胎掀起阵阵雪花，车子刚一停稳阿克曼少校就走了下来。军医和狙击手一起站起来，听着他带来的判决。

“你必须马上跟我回去。”阿克尔曼干巴巴地说。

“发生了什么事？”Egalmoth问。

“你打死了敌人第62集团军的参谋长。”

上帝啊！Egalmoth双手捂住脸，花了几秒钟去平复情绪。等他再次露出面孔时整个人变得截然不同，或许可以说是他生命里属于人的那部分完全消失了，军医可以清楚地看到一股疯狂的火焰在他体内熊熊燃烧，让他变成了一架冷酷无情的杀戮机器。“你等我一下。”Egalmoth不由分说拽着军医的手臂就往他们的安乐窝走，属于他的时刻已到，他必须以最快的速度投入到战斗中去。

Ecthelion一言不发看着狙击手收拾行李，他的个人物品并不多，只用了几分钟就全部塞进了一个小行李包。“你帮我带回去，我家的地址在笔记本里。还有，这个给你！”他一口气说完，哗啦一下子就把骑士十字勋章扯下来，硬塞到军医手里。“尽快回去！”

军医艰难地点点头，也从口袋里掏出一个皱巴巴的信封递给他，“进入阵地再看，还有，记得你欠我的东西。”说完他使劲拥抱了一下狙击手，头也不回地走了。

Egalmoth离开医院时只提着步枪和罩衫，他一直没搜寻到军医的身影，他猜想他一定进手术室了。狙击手抱紧了枪，他想：我现在又只有你了。

冒着俄国人炮火的问候指挥车一路狂飙冲回师部，迎接他的是一系列令人眼花缭乱哭笑不得的事情。首先，Leyser少将向他宣读了集团军众多高级将领发来的贺电以及赖歇瑙元帅赠予的一块金表。“干嘛不叫阿克尔曼直接带去医院呢？我就可以送给Ecthelion了。”Egalmoth暗自抱怨。

“也许你应该看看这个。”Leyser将一份印刷粗糙的俄国宣传资料推到外甥面前。Egalmoth皱眉仔细读着文书在字里行间翻译的语句，简而言之就是苏联第62集团军全体官兵向斯大林发誓要干掉他这个嗜血的法西斯恶魔。

“他们来了？”Egalmoth懒洋洋地问。

“来了！昨天夜里第四连抓到几个俘虏，其中一个是被炸伤的狙击手。他招供说他们一个小组13名狙击手被派来对付你，由那个人领头。”

“终于……”Egalmoth长舒了一口气。

“Egal……他们要求你再来一次……”Leyser吞吞吐吐地说。

“再来一次什么？”

“你知道现在糟糕的战况，集团军急需你这样辉煌的胜利来提升士气，因此司令部要求你再射杀一个大人物。”

Egalmoth突然爆发出一阵大笑，笑得趴在桌上直不起腰，过了一会他才擦着笑出来的眼泪挺直身体，“行啊！”他笑着说，“无非就是个参谋长。”

“Egal……你……”Leyser觉得他是不是被吓疯了。

“我明天再去吧。”

Egalmoth就这样心安理得的在第21步兵师暖和的指挥部里度过他人生中的最后一天，他找了个地方舒舒服服地窝着，从衬衣口袋里摸出Ecthelion的信读了起来：

“致亲爱的Egal，

很抱歉我最终选择用如此懦弱的方式向你表白。啊，爱真是个奇妙的东西，这些话在我心里流转了千百遍，我想象过对你说它们时的语气，地下室里的灯光，你的表情，你的回应……如此种种细节在我脑海当中反复演练，然而因着对你的爱意，我始终无法将它们倾诉。我写下这些文字的时候你就躺在我身边，头枕在我的腹部，沉沉睡去。我仿佛得了失忆，草草写下几个单词就必须停下好好看看你。你就在我怀里，纯净地让我着迷，我现在才开始明白，为什么铁屑总要朝磁石奔去。从你那里来的吸力是如此强大，不论我在哪里，好像我一放松精神，我就会飘到窗外，穿过战场，一直飞到你的身边。

长久以来，我的双眼一直被寒冬的迷雾所遮蔽，我几乎不愿承认我的工作有任何意义。战争变得太不顾个人、太复杂、耗费太大、死人太多了。一名医生是那样的微不足道，所能做的只能是救一人算一人。我自幼立志治病救人，现在我却只能看着那些本该得救的士兵在痛苦翻滚中一个个死去。这种锥心的疼痛让我难以承受却又无计可施。

Egal，一定存在着一个上帝，否则我不会遇到你。这一路你走得异常艰辛，这是显而易见的。我觉得我能让你感到舒适，我能减轻你的痛苦，哪怕能让你片刻安睡都会给我的生活带来意义。你的血肉之躯使我感到温暖，我因为能拥抱你而有如获新生的感觉。这是我企求的一切，我反复沉思，只想和你长相厮守，直到生命的最后一刻。

我爱你……”

这封信并没有写完，就好像预示着他们之间无疾而终的爱一样，Egalmoth不动声色把信折好放在贴胸的衬衣口袋里。他的命运已经注定，只求在堕入地狱时还能保有一丝暖意。


	12. Chapter 12

曳光弹划破夜空，朝德国人的掩体扑来，看上去就像一场烟火表演。子弹拖着弧光在空中穿过，仿佛射来的是一团团火花，而不是子弹。数百发子弹击中了掩体，它们在混凝土墙壁上制造的声音听得一清二楚。紧接着德国人的炮弹开始雨点般地落在敌人的阵地中。炮弹的爆炸在泥地上造成了硕大的弹坑，Ecthelion Koch看见尸体和残肢断臂被抛入空中。他顾不得爆炸的震颤跌跌撞撞在掩体里面乱跑，胡乱抓住一个活人反反复复问着一句话：“狙击手Rademacher在哪里？”每次得到否定的答案他都会自言自语似的说：“我的狙击手一定在这里。”突然有什么力量将他吸了起来，接下来他唯一的感觉就是身体重重的向前甩了出去。一枚炮弹在他刚停留过的地方炸开了花，刚才他还询问过的几名士兵被锋利灼热的弹片切割着，分解着，从活生生的人变成了残缺的尸体。Ecthelion被震得晕头转向，他晃晃悠悠爬起来，耳畔突然想起一声响亮的枪声。他呆在那，受惊的头脑最后一个有条理的念头是：“完蛋了。”

又一声近在咫尺的枪声，没有意料之中的疼痛和灼烧，Ecthelion回过神来，发现自己好好端端地站着。突然一只手按着他的头把他推倒在地，又是铺天盖地的子弹笼罩着战壕。那只手一直紧紧护着他的头，直到这一轮攻击停止。Ecthelion脸贴在地上，无法看清楚身后的情况，但他感觉出来了，是的，他的狙击手就在他的身后，这种感觉他一辈子都不会弄错。

“跟着我！”Egalmoth乘敌人机枪短暂停火的当口大声喊道，他爬起来猫着腰就往战壕一端跑去。Ecthelion以同样的方式紧紧跟着，他和狙击手一样受过良好的军事训练，跟起来倒毫不费力。Egalmoth领着他跑过尸体，跳过沙袋，越过碎石废墟，一直跑到被燃烧的火焰遮挡的一堆碎石前。Egalmoth一低头钻了进去，这时Ecthelion才发现这里竟然是一个伪装得很好的狙击手阵地。他刚一钻进去就被Egalmoth一把抓住衣领按在混凝土墙上。“你来干什么？你跑到这里来干什么？”暴怒的狙击手疯了一样对他咆哮，眼睛几乎滴出血来。

“什么叫再见，我爱你？你他妈给我好好解释一下什么叫再见，我爱你？”军医挥舞着早些时候狙击手派人送去的一张字条同样歇斯底里地吼着。

“因为他们叫我再去打死一个上将！我死定了！你满意了吗？？？”声音从他们的喉咙里消失了，两个人互相瞪着。Egalmoth憋在胸中的那口气突然泄了，湛蓝的双眸里浮起一层水汽，他说：“遇到你是我这一生中最好的事情……”

Ecthelion拥抱他，全身也在发抖，任何挣扎都变得毫无意义。痛苦和不甘塞满了他的头脑，甚至想不出任何一句话来使他的狙击手在最后时刻能稍感安慰。终于，他哽咽着问：“Egal……你愿不愿意让我陪你过完一生？”

狙击手颤抖着吻上军医的唇，他们的心剧烈地跳动起来……大炮，子弹，硝烟；在坟墓般肮脏的掩体外面，点燃尸体的火焰持续燃烧着，为这对即将诀别的恋人提供宝贵的热量。他们在生存和死亡的刀刃上，忽然在这远离家乡的地方相爱，与世隔绝地睡在狙击手的罩衫上，进行着走入坟墓前最后的狂欢。

灵魂深处的欲望如同火焰般燃烧着军医的心，他不顾一切地亲吻着他，双手滑向他的腰间。当他接触到赤裸的，灼热的肌肤时狙击手本能地一缩，然而他没能跑远，军医一下子抓住了他双腿间的东西。Egalmoth浑身一滞，难以名状的快感从下体间涌起，外科医生的手指包裹住生机勃勃的柱体缓缓滑动，一丝压抑着的呻吟从狙击手唇边掠过。他情不自禁地向军医的下体探去，那里同样的坚挺而炙热。Egalmoth报以同样的爱抚，只是如同他的职业那样更加快速和激烈。在外界爆炸声的掩盖下，两人狂乱的喘息和呻吟交织在一起，掩体里污浊的空气都被激情点燃。

出乎军医的意料，狙击手的手法更加娴熟，他抚弄着他的下身，轻柔地按揉着温润的小孔，扣动扳机的食指摩擦凸起的筋络……军医浑身滚烫，难以填满的欲望使他焦躁不安地紧贴狙击手的身体胡乱摆动着腰胯。他急急忙忙轻咬他的耳垂，沙哑着嗓音问：“我……可不可以……进去……”

“等……等一下……”Egalmoth呼呼喘着气，他趴下去含住军医的分身，顺着阴囊一直舔到顶端，用舌尖在穴口最敏感的空隙上轻点，情欲的浪潮沿着脊柱蔓延，军医仰着头，发出野兽般的叫声。他抓住狙击手的肩章将他推倒，Egalmoth顺从地用双腿环住他的腰。Ecthelion毫不犹豫地对准靶心发起攻击，剧烈的疼痛伴随快感撕扯着他们的神经。Egalmoth觉得有一团火在血管里流窜，他柔软而敏感的内壁紧紧将军医紧紧缠绕吮吸，想将他往深处吸引，而军医却不甘于束缚，快速地抽动、向更深处顶撞！极致的快感使狙击手发出毫无顾忌的呻吟，这声音伴随着重炮轰击声给了军医莫大的鼓励，插入体内的阴茎抽动得更加激烈，炽烈的快感奔涌而出，将眼前斑斓的光亮炸成一片刺目的白色。Egalmoth只觉得滚热的液体喷溅在他敏感的内壁上，他的身体颤动了几下，胸膛高高弓起，紧紧搂住军医的肩膀，双手深深陷入粗糙的军服，战栗着将自己的全部高潮都释放了出来。

两个人瘫软在冰冷坚硬的地面上，相拥着让彼此甜蜜的喘息交织在一起。人生的境遇有时好似一幅阴郁的壁毯，上面绣着一个模糊不清、意义含混的图案。它朝里旋转着，转出一对灿烂的赤裸恋人。大部分古老的故事都是以情人终成眷属结束的——隐退到他们那神圣不可侵犯的原始状态中去。然而，对Egalmoth和Ecthelion来说，他们的故事已经走到结尾的那一页。待喘息稍微平息，Egalmoth坐起来开始整理衣服。他的样子冷静而麻木，“我送你回营部，你不能留在这里。”

“我的服役期到明天为止，会坐最近的一班飞机离开。”Ecthelion干巴巴地说。“你要我做的事我一定办到。”

“谢谢。”Egalmoth停顿了一下，又说：“再见，我爱你。”


	13. Chapter 13

一阵清新的寒风掠过积雪的、被摧毁街道，把斯大林格勒堵塞的下水道、随地皆是的粪便，和龌龊的人们身上经常散发出的恶臭吹散了。再加上随处可见的尸体和尸体燃烧的让人恶心的浓烟，这是一种典型战场的气味。Egalmoth一个人蹲在阴暗的角落里用勺子把那份汤汤水水的食物舀进嘴去，两眼急切地睁得很大。看着这个战功卓著的军官像饿狗一样吞咽着这种粗劣的饮食，这是斯大林格勒里令人分外伤感的景象之一。然而Egalmoth是幸运的，在极度严寒和饥饿中至少他还保证自己一天有一个罐头可以吃。但是这样粗陋的食物也不会再有了，他把仅剩的两个罐头一口气吃完，就准备踏上最后的冒险。

摆在狙击手Egalmoth面前的任务共有两个，一是击毙一个敌人集团军级的指挥官，二是击毙敌人的功勋狙击手亚历山大 尤里耶夫。就实际情况来看实现第二个目标相对容易，因为这个人已经带着大队人马来杀他了。不过Egalmoth给自己出了个主意，他准备晾俄国人的狙击手一阵，自己出去碰碰运气。他要前往上次击毙俄国参谋长的地方，根据他的判断附近很有可能是敌人重要的指挥所，否则这样高级别的将领不会出现在那。

仰头喝完罐头里最后一滴汤，这时天上星光闪烁，一钩新月紧挨着一颗明亮的晚星，低低悬挂在要塞城墙的上空。难得的清新爽朗的空气吹进了Egalmoth的胸膛，叫他感到十分舒畅。把“蒂尔达”背在背上，Egalmoth已经准备好去赴死，他很快就要死了，可能是几分钟以内的事。体会到这一切，他的心情是十分奇特的：恐惧、痛苦，同时悲哀中又有那么一种获得解脱的感觉。他别过脸瞥了一眼战壕，看了看诸如弹药箱之类的东西，看了看那些蜷缩在防水布下瑟瑟发抖的士兵，那些挣扎呼号的伤员，看了看还未掩埋的尸体，这景象是熟悉的，甚至还有些亲切，Egalmoth最后看了一眼月光和星辰，静悄悄地钻入下水道的黑暗里。

同一片星空下，Ecthelion Koch医生已经照顾着逃出斯大林格勒的重伤军官抵达柏林。他刚刚进行完回归文明世界的第一步：彻底的全身清洁。他把自己扔进浴缸里泡了快两个小时，直到皮肤变得皱巴巴的才意犹未尽地爬出来，在热水的抚慰下用肥皂把浑身上下搓洗干净，这简直就像是上天赐予的礼物。从里到外换上一身新制服，Ecthelion觉得自己总算从地狱里爬出来了。他开始检查换下来那身散发着浓烈异味的脏衣服，准备把它们都扔到垃圾堆里去。突然Egalmoth给他的那个木头小人从衣袋里掉出来，在水泥地面上弹跳了几下滚进阴暗的角落里。

“糟糕！”Ecthelion手忙脚乱去捡起来，小雕像依旧嬉皮笑脸地望着他，Egalmoth的形象又在Ecthelion的记忆中浮现了。这两天来忙于逃命他一直把Egalmoth置之脑后——那些轻率而有悖伦理的决定把他迷得晕头转向，结果他俩躺在世界尽头的一个坟墓似的坑里里胡闹喘息，尽管一想起这些他的心中充满了美妙的爱情，但他当时认为自己已经完全背叛了上帝，现在他或多或少还是这样认为。可是，当他凝视这个小雕像的时候，Egalmoth的魔力和闯劲儿，他的机灵，他的孩子气的吸引力，又从他心底涌起。还有，不管事情办得多么轻率，在斯大林格勒短暂的相聚都是无比甜蜜的。他想享受过那样的欢乐，就算和他一起下地狱也是值得的。

Ecthelion只向夏绿特医院负责人打了个招呼就回家了，他家离医院不远。当女佣替他打开门时妹妹兴奋地尖叫着冲了出来，伸出双臂搂住他的脖子又跳又叫。“Ec，哥哥，你怎么突然回来了？爸爸，妈妈……”这时候Ecthelion才想起来一直考虑着Egalmoth的事，竟然把通知家里这件事忘记了。母亲像个受惊的孩子那样长时间抱着他，就好像一辈子都不要再放手，然后他又紧紧地拥抱了父亲好半天，用两天没有刮过的胡子扎着他的脸。家人的反应让Ecthelion觉得羞愧，他决定把对Egalmoth的担忧深埋在心底，认真扮演好兄长和儿子的角色。

尽管国内在实行严格的配给制度，但家里还是尽可能地为Ecthelion提供了一桌可口的饭菜。当他狼吞虎咽吃着晚饭时妈妈一直在抱怨他的脸色太可怕了。于是他开始讲述在前线的经历，他遇到的人和事情，他所处理的病例（这个同样身为医生的父亲很感兴趣。）他刻意隐去了前线的悲惨情况，免得他们担心。妹妹Rita自告奋勇要帮他收拾行李，Ecthelion也就答应了。

“哎，这些都是什么？”Rita从他的包里翻出属于Egalmoth的东西。

Ecthelion不动声色地说：“别动，这是我一个朋友托我带给他家人的。”

噢，Rita乖乖放下了，不过眼尖的她还是看见笔记本上的署名“Rademacher”，突然好像想起来什么。“Rademacher？哥哥，是Egalmoth Rademacher少校吗？你们师的那个狙击手？”

“你怎么知道他的？”

“报纸上都登了，他击毙了敌人的参谋长！还有这个……”年轻的女孩飞快跑出去，不一会又回来了，手里挥舞着一本陆军总司令部的官方杂志《我们的陆军》，翻开的那一页的标题是“大家小心，Rademacher！”它记录了Egalmoth在斯大林格勒的几次战斗经过，内容虽谈不上夸张，但仍带着大量的演义性质，艰苦的观察、长达数个小时的等待，极度的饥饿和寒冷，以及无处不在的危险都被一笔带过了。满篇文章充斥着诸如：“狙击手的定力是一种与生俱来的东西。”、“亲爱的伊万，我们的狙击手已经看见你了，你会为这个不经意的疏忽付出高昂的代价！”之类的的话语。Ecthelion满心厌恶地把杂志扔到一边，脸色也随之阴沉下来。

“怎么就不高兴了？”Rita觉得很委屈。

“你少看这些胡说八道的东西，前线每一秒都在死人，不是浪漫主义的狗屁！”Ecthelion没好气的说。

“爸爸，你看他！”Rita也不高兴了。

父亲出来打圆场：“你哥哥承受了很大压力，他说的其实没错。”

“好了，好了，让Ec早点睡吧。”

躺在从小睡的床上，Ecthelion像块正在煎的牛排那样翻来覆去。他发现自己离开家已经太久了，久到一切都陌生得如同上辈子的记忆一样。经历了两年多不分昼夜的疯狂工作他很难适应这突如其来的闲适。手腕上的夜光手表指向一点，Ecthelion郁闷地爬起来，悄悄走出门去。起居室了静悄悄的，那本《我们的陆军》还扔在桌上，他抓起它。这本幼稚可笑的杂志不管怎么说对他来说是一种排遣，可以让他忘了对Egalmoth死亡担心害怕时那种近似偏头痛折磨人的念头。

关于Egalmoth那篇文章可读性依旧不高，唯一有价值的就是介绍Egalmoth早年经历的一个小段落，上面写他是一个林场工人的儿子，大萧条时的艰苦岁月使他练就了一身狩猎的本事，初入伍时凭借出类拔萃的射击技术深得长官赏识，被培养为狙击手。从华沙战役起Rademacher大放异彩立下赫赫战功……这个神通广大的记者还找到了一张Egalmoth刚入伍时模糊不清的照片。Ecthelion盯着那张青涩而故作严肃的脸看了半天，才发现他是那么陌生，在短短几天的时间里疯狂爱着的这个人自己竟然一点都不了解。


	14. Chapter 14

Egalmoth现在躲在斯大林格勒市中心东北方的一座大型混凝土建筑里，这座建筑过去是一家工厂，有许多扇窗户，但都已破损，弹孔四处可见。就在Egalmoth刚进入这里的时候遇上了俄国人的狙击手小组，他花了一个下午和他们干了一架，一共打死了八个人。肾上腺素飙升退去的后遗症就是体力透支的极度疲惫，他喘息着蜷缩在一根水泥管道里，头晕得像在狂风暴雨中颠簸的一叶小舟。

猛烈的炮声穿透了狙击阵地厚厚的顶棚，再一次震颤着Egalmoth的躯体。他讨厌遭到炮击的感觉甚过一切。这种感觉极不舒服，没人知道下一发炮弹是否会落在自己的头上，这种压力令人难以忍受。他所能做的只是伏下身子，默默祈祷自己能幸免。约莫一个小时后，敌人的炮击停止了。Egalmoth也慢慢从战栗中平静下来。他在管道里又躺了一会才小心翼翼地探出身子，他要到被他打死的俄国人那里去，找找看他们身上有没有可用的东西。在外面游荡这几天他一直靠着翻死人包里的食物过活，但是捡垃圾这种事情也非常困难，他已经有两天一无所获了。Egalmoth在黑暗中摸索前行，两条腿僵硬得像两根冰棍，短短400米的距离好像逾越在生死之间的鸿沟，永远都跨不过去。等他哆哆嗦嗦爬到冻僵的尸体旁边累得连手都抬不起来。他在俄国人口袋里摸了一阵，终于摸到了梦寐以求的苏联人包口粮的油纸。在黑暗里Egalmoth依稀辨认出油纸包的是一个冻坏的土豆，一块咸猪肉以及半块黑面包。这些东西不知道被这个倒霉蛋放了多久了，气味有点腐，倒是可以充饥。

这时支支火箭射向夜空，炸裂时发出巨大的艳红色光芒。排炮轰鸣，大地为之震动，从城市各处如火山爆发似的喷射出万道光芒，不是烟火而是弹药组成的火网：照明弹、信号火箭、红色曳光弹、发出耀眼黄光的开花弹交织成一片五彩缤纷的华盖。 

轰隆……轰隆……轰隆……

在大炮轰鸣的间歇，Egalmoth剥掉俄国人身上的大衣垫在身下，好让身体与冰冷的地面隔开。慢慢的，他那冻僵的身体缓和过来，凝固在大脑中的血液重新开始流动，属于正常人类的情绪也一同回归。有了食物和庇护所，Egalmoth幸福得几乎要哭了，在极端恶劣的环境下人的欲望竟然渺小得如此一无是处。

于是在斯大林格勒被死亡阴霾笼罩的苍穹下， Egalmoth Rademacher躲在被他轰掉半个脑袋的苏联人身后的散兵坑里，一边像品味珍馐佳肴一样小口小口嚼着捡来的食物，一边仰头观赏着漫天弹幕火网不断爆炸，烈焰满天，向河流、大教堂以及工厂废墟泻下光怪陆离的华彩。

恍惚之间Egalmoth似乎看见了Ecthelion模糊的身影，他用双臂围着他，那么温暖，那么令人安心。Ecthelion在他耳边轻轻吹着气，弄得他痒酥酥的。一道暖流从Egalmoth下身涌起，沿着脊柱向全身蔓延开来，麻麻痒痒的感觉撩拨着他的肌肤。Egalmoth只觉得口干舌燥，他焦躁不安地将手按在胸口，藏在贴胸口袋里的那封信件被揉搓得沙沙直响。

轰隆……轰隆……轰隆……轰隆……接连不断的爆炸声掩盖了狙击手低沉的呼唤：“Ec……Ecthelion……”在他阴阳颠倒的梦境里Ecthelion抚摸着他的腰，他的背……啊，是的，他总是知道他的敏感之处。外科医生的手指修长细腻，带着无尽的爱意掠过它们，带来阵阵电流般的快感。Egalmoth扭动着身体，全身燥热难当，得不到抚慰的下体紧贴着硬邦邦的枪托蹭来蹭去。半梦半醒之间，他觉得自己这样很下流，但他根本控制不住自己……

炮击轰鸣不已，最后终于停息。火焰熄灭后在星星底下留下朵朵黑烟。在这突如其来的静寂中，外面街道上发出咔嗒咔嗒的响声，弹片如同一阵急雨似的掉落下来。Egalmoth被惊醒了，郁闷得要命。

再睡已经不可能了，Egalmoth从怀里摸出一个做工精美的银质小酒瓶——从被他打死的参谋长包里摸到的战利品——里面装的是上好的伏特加。他打开瓶盖喝了一小口就见底了，也只能意犹未尽地摇摇瓶子把它放在一边，然后搂着“蒂尔达”微微摇晃着身子。

此时Egalmoth的脑海里回响着Ecthelion在他耳畔唱的歌：“当我的心不快乐的时候，是一种无法形容的悲伤。我总是在想，都走了……只留给我如此的孤独。那个了解我的人在哪里呀？所以我有时充满了渴望的期盼。好吧，然后就慢慢习惯了，也就都知道了：世界不会由此变坏，人们有时看到满眼的灰色，但总有一天又会变得丰富多彩，总有一天又会是满是蓝天，起起呀又落落，就像我们有时灰色的心情，但世界不会由此变坏，因为我们都还需要她呀……”无需闭眼，狙击手就能回忆起Ecthelion那明亮的双眸，清澈的眼神，微微上翘的嘴角以及唱到忘情处意气风发的模样。“他所做的一切都是为了抚慰我饱受折磨的心。”这一点Egalmoth心知肚明。

就这样浑浑噩噩在严寒中守了一夜，烟雾迷蒙的黎明静悄悄地绽放。Egalmoth睁开眼睛，他在散兵坑里活动了一会僵硬的手脚，坐了起来，该干活了！星星还在黑色的天空中闪烁，泛白的东方有朵浮云呈现出粉红色。在他面前800米处是一条由俄国人控制的公路，一辆GAZ61吉普车悄无声息地从东北方驶来。光线依旧灰暗，从瞄准镜里Egalmoth看不太清楚。但他依稀辨认出从车上走下来五个人，其中四个身材高大的军人把一个矮小的身影围在当中。就是你了！Egalmoth唇边露出一丝冷笑，他在废墟里像恶鬼一样游荡为的就是这一刻。人影开始移动，Egalmoth也动了。他那根骄傲的食指迅速而坚定地扣动扳机，他用每秒一发的射速将子弹送入外围几个人的脑袋。他看见中间那个人先是一惊，本能地转头张望了一下，然后Egalmoth射出的子弹准确地钻入他的额头，在上面开出一朵猩红的花朵。从弹夹中跳出的弹壳掉落在地面上，发出清脆的响声，宣告着游戏结束。Egalmoth迅速跳出散兵坑逃入晨曦照耀不到的黑暗里，在他身后是故意丢下的空弹夹，那上面刻着“Egalmoth Rademacher少校的战果！”


	15. Chapter 15

Egalmoth的运气好得出奇，他在中午前毫发无伤的回到德军控制的火力圈。他向师长和集团军司令部报告了自己的战果，不过他觉得这事因为无人证明只能算白忙活一场。没想到黄昏时左翼的第57师抓了一个俘虏，是苏联第62集团军司令部的一名副官，经过一番审讯此人信誓旦旦的宣称黎明时分莫斯科新委任的政委以及他的随从还有前去迎接的警卫营长在机械厂对面的地堡前被狙击手击毙。时间地点和人数都和Egalmoth的报告不谋而合，但是集团军司令部认为不排除是那名俘虏在惊慌之余的添油加醋，坚持要有俄国人的官方消息才能算数。事情到此Egalmoth和第21步兵师都无计可施了。

就如狙击手Egalmoth从小就笃信的一个观念：任何时候靠得住的只有自己！第二天清晨他打死了4个渗透到第21步兵师战线后方的狙击手，从他们身上翻出了几张质地粗糙的油印纸张，Egalmoth把它们交给师部的文书，内容很快就被翻译出来了，原来是对Egalmoth Rademacher人头的悬赏，他这个最残忍卑劣的法西斯再一次枪杀了集团军首长，并胆敢向英勇的红军战士挑衅，因此任何一个击毙他的人将得到20000卢布的奖赏。

“唔，看起来还不错！”Egalmoth打了个哈欠，他现在已经完全不在乎生死了，相反，他觉得挺好玩的。既然要打我就奉陪！师部忙着把通缉令上报，Egalmoth却让文书帮他在几张纸上用俄语和德语写了一句话：“Egalmoth Rademacher少校的战果！”写完他提着步枪就走了。

主阵地里的小伙子们十分好奇地望着这位被奉若神明的长官在剥死人的衣裳。他用军刀几下子就把俄国人的军服切下来，用莫辛纳甘挑着，再把文书写的挑衅标语往衣服上别好，就叫他们帮忙树到显眼的地方。

“长官，您要干什么呢？”士兵们问。

“完成我第二项任务。不想死一会跑远点。弄不好有炮击。”

这几个小伙子很快完成Egalmoth交代的事情，他们四散跑开，寻找自认为安全的地方躲藏起来。Egalmoth则自己背着子弹爬上一个尚未被炸毁的两层楼顶。这个地方有违Egalmoth挑选潜伏地的原则，它太显眼，角度太正，但也是没有办法的事情。第21师的阵地被压缩在一条狭长地带，周遭都是俄国人隐蔽得很好的火力点，Egalmoth根本找不到一个合适的潜伏位置。

他们来了！这是明白无误的事实。12月29日这天暴怒的俄国人使出浑身解数要干掉Egalmoth这个心腹大患。这天他们投入了狙击手、机枪手、甚至反坦克机枪。反坦克机枪威力巨大，一旦命中就能把人的整个躯干打成两截，但是这东西准头不行，对付单个微小目标是没有作用的。

父亲一直告诫他，做狙击手要取得成功最重要的一点就是把自己变成对手。“如果你是对方你会怎么做，此时此刻你会怎么想？”毫无疑问地，现在所有压力都在俄国人那边，上峰不切实际的命令和被激起的愤怒都会诱使他们犯错，Egalmoth前期所有的努力都是为了这一刻。他趴在楼顶一动不动，战场上的情形一览无余，一般的目标他已经不准备打了，静静地等待着决定命运的那一枪。

几挺重机枪朝俄国人开火了。曳光弹划破天空，朝俄国人的掩体扑去，看上去就像一场烟火表演。子弹拖着弧光在空中穿过，仿佛射来的是一团团火花，而不是子弹。机枪的射击声非常响亮，在墙壁、地板上来回撞击，听上去就像缝纫机和鞭炮的混合。每挺机枪都射出了几十发子弹，铜弹壳落在地上，叮当作响。几分钟后，Egalmoth看见数百名敌人高喊着“乌拉……”冒着扑面而来的重机枪火力向前涌去。他们此刻肯定觉得自己正奔向地狱。迫击炮弹不停地在他们四周落下，有些人被炸得飞入空中。然后Egalmoth看见了，隐蔽在对面废墟深处闪烁着小小的光。Egalmoth还是没有动，他在评估这些狙击手的水平，他所要对付的是一个和他一样接受过严格训练，拥有同样强的自制力、自信心和射击技术的高手。

终于他找到了一个目标，这个人十分老辣，从战斗开始到现在弹无虚发，每一枪命中距离都超过600米。Egalmoth不动声色地用瞄准镜十字线对准他的眉心。就在他扣动扳机的瞬间就后悔了，因为在子弹打爆那个人的头颅的同时一枚迫击炮弹带着呼啸声击中了他隐蔽的砖墙。Egalmoth只觉得自己像是被重重的打了一拳，天地顿时倒了个个。“蒂尔达”从他手里飞了出去，他大睁着双眼看见湛蓝的天空，以及炮弹划过时形成的长条型云朵……

疼……无边无际的疼……烧得炙热的刀在剜剐他的身体，周身是撕裂般的剧痛，眼前一片混沌看不清任何东西。Egalmoth颤栗着想要蜷缩起身体，却惊觉身子已经完全不输于自己，除了无休无止的疼痛之外竟然连开口呼救都不能……

“马上把他送到机场……”

“来几个人……”

“炮击……”

“他们来了……”

外界纷繁复杂的声音清晰传入耳中，每一个音节，每一个响动便是一把砍在他脆弱神经上的刀。Egalmoth痛得发狂，他听见自己的心跳如同密集的鼓点，震得胸腔都要碎裂。他喘息得如在黑暗中奔走的困兽，他的肺已经快要吸不进气息。他的手在担架上胡乱抓着，急于握住一样东西，让他在这混乱滚烫疼痛的世界中可以紧紧抓住抚慰自己的东西。

他记得那样东西分明就在触手可及的地方，在野战医院的那些夜晚，他每次从五内如焚惊恐万状的噩梦中惊醒，他都会紧紧抓住Ecthelion的手，它就如故乡秋夜凝结的一缕清风，轻易就能扑灭心头嘈杂的野火，如同上帝的神迹。如今他的掌心只剩空虚，在这深沉绝望的痛苦里他抓不住任何东西，只能被黑暗淹没，越陷越深。

“Ec……Ec……”他昏沉而胡乱地呢喃着，眼眶里涌出的泪水与满脸密密匝匝的冷汗汇合成一道道溪流顺着脸颊流淌，“Ec……我疼……我好疼……”


	16. Chapter 16

飞机在强劲的侧风中勉强降落，当起落架和地面接触时复又弹起，产生剧烈的颠簸。Egalmoth从无休止的昏沉和噩梦中渐渐清醒过来，但意识稍微恢复，身上火烧刀割似的剧烈疼痛又使他险些昏迷过去。这时，一只凉爽的手放在了他的太阳穴上，但随即被他头上的汗水所浸湿，一个温柔的声音平静地说了几句话。这个声音仿佛隔着一层薄纱，Egalmoth意识到是那位一直找看他的女护士。她给了他两颗药，帮着他服下。之后，机舱门打开了，一股清新的风吹进来。Egalmoth用尽全身力气才微微撑开一点眼皮，阳光炫得他眼前阵阵发黑。他觉得冷，被冷汗打湿的毯子盖在身上那么冷，冷到他已经失去了所有感觉。

医护兵将他抬上救护车，车轮的节奏变化着，形成了一种强烈而又危险的敲击声。这种声音在Egalmoth脑中痛苦地回响着。他的眼前又出现了一些可怕的画面，但他已无力再做出任何反应，他半睁着眼睛，目光涣散地盯着护士裙子的下摆。慢慢地，那片刺目的惨白浮现出妈妈的样子，她的手里在缝制一件小小的衬衫，突然她抬起头露出微笑：“Egal，你可以穿着它上学。”

“妈妈……”他低低地喊了一声，“妈妈，床单湿了……”

听到这句没头没脑的话随车的医生和护士互相交换了一下眼神，他们以为他失禁了。护士万分同情地揭开毯子查看，赫然发现他躺在一片血泊当中。医生歇斯底里地大喊：“病人伤口裂开了，快点去夏利特医院。”医生护士手忙脚乱帮他止血，按压伤口引起的疼痛他都感觉不到了，他已经陷入了昏迷。

夏利特医院的护士推着Egalmoth的担架在手术楼走廊里狂奔，地上留下一道长长的血迹。Ecthelion刚刚给一名年轻士兵做完截肢手术，他擦拭着手走到走廊上，不小心踩了一脚血液。他皱眉看看地板，冲一名护工喊：“过来清扫一下。”

“Ec！”Rita欢快的声音在走廊里响起，她现在是医学院的学生，今天要作为实习医生在外科病房值班。“嗨，Rita……”Ecthelion刚答应了一声，突然被一个气喘吁吁的护士一把拽住手臂。“你，你是不是叫Ec？……认不认识Egalmoth Rademacher？”护士满手是血，气都快喘不过来了。

“认识……”Ecthelion的心已经沉到谷底。

“他快死了！”护士不由分说拉着他就去追担架。

Ecthelion顿时天旋地转，不管他如何不愿意，最坏的事情已经发生了。当他看见躺在那的Egalmoth时只觉得自己的腿都在发抖。“失血性休克。”Ecthelio初步检查后说，“我和他都是O型血，先抽400CC。”一边说他一边撸起袖子让护士抽血。

输血之后Egalmoth状况稳定了些，但他的伤势比Ecthelion预想得要糟糕得多。野战医院那个蹩脚的医生没有把伤口处理好，随后他又在机场医疗站滞留了将近20个小时，再加上刚才的大出血，Egalmoth还能活着已经是奇迹。

Ecthelion治疗完所有病人已经快九点了，他头重脚轻地去病房看Egalmoth。病房里灯光昏暗，Egalmoth床前站了两个护士以及Rita，她们十分小心地托起他的头，往他脖子上缠凉毛巾。

“怎么样了？”Ecthelion问。

“烧到41度了，他会死的。”Rita不安地绞着手指。

“有我在就不会。”他十分笃定地说。

Egalmoth 的胸脯起起伏伏，嘴巴微张着，呼吸急促，看上去非常辛苦。他的脸色灰白，两颊上都闪着亮光，十分焦躁不安的模样。

年长的护士报告说：“他疼得很厉害，但是不能再用止疼药了。”

“昏迷中的不安不一定是因为疼痛。”Ecthelion说着握住他的手，用另外一只手轻抚他的额头，这样姿势保持了一会，说来也怪，Egalmoth竟然慢慢安静下来，睡得安稳了。“你们去照顾别的病人吧，这里我来就好了。”

“可是他需要护理。”护士有些为难。

Ecthelion点点头说：“我来吧，我想和他说说话。”

护士们走了，Rita还站在他身后，她把手搭在哥哥肩膀上，担忧地说：“你抽了那么多血，需要休息。”

“没关系，这种事在前线很常见。”

感觉到哥哥的悲伤，Rita不好再说什么，她想了想又说：“我去给你拿点吃的。”

“不用了。”

“要的，你得有体力来照顾他。”Rita说完就跑开了。

Ecthelion叹了口气，他站起来把窗户全部推开，室外飘着大雪温度很低，不过对发着高烧的病人却很有好处。他脱去他的衣服，在他的胸口盖上了一块薄薄的棉被单，让窗外的冷风对着他吹。紧接着他脱掉狙击手的裤子，露出一截苍白的肚子。他在水盆里绞干毛巾，在狙击手的腹股沟和小腹上轻轻擦拭。冰凉的感觉让狙击手的烦热舒缓了些，他的头动了动，小声哼着。Ecthelion听得出那是因为舒服，心里也觉得宽慰。

“好点了？”军医脸上有了些许笑容，“你这样其实我蛮开心的，你终于不会乱跑了。”

Rita推门进来听到哥哥这样暧昧的话语愣住了，Ecthelion背对着她，沉默了片刻，然后说：“我想救他。”他顿了顿又说：“求你了。”

“我……我给你放这，你一定要吃。”Rita放下食物不自在地溜走了。

Ecthelion哪有胃口吃饭，他瞥了一眼妹妹带来的食物，一个三明治，一杯兑得稀薄的牛奶——战时粮食管制的粗劣产物。他端起来喝了一小口，两片唇印在Egalmoth唇上，小心翼翼地把牛奶喂给他。Egalmoth渴坏了，拼命吮吸他的唇、他的舌。一种强烈的愧疚感涌上Ecthelion心头，他的狙击手说不出话来，可他还那样粗心不能减轻他的痛苦。他就这样小口小口喂给他，直到他皱眉拒绝，他还在意犹未尽地亲吻他，用舌尖轻轻帮他湿润干裂的嘴唇。他的味道注入Ecthelion的鼻孔，绷带下面的肌肤火烫——巨大的热量似乎来自他身体的深处。

缠绵了一会Ecthelion坐直身体，重新帮他换过冷敷的毛巾。他在冰冷的水里浸泡双手，放在狙击手的腹股沟上轻轻抚摸，他猜想Egalmoth大概更愿意这样。狙击手发出一声呻吟，有些渴望，有些享受……正是Ecthelion所熟知的模样。“我来了你就高兴了。”他温柔地摩挲搓揉他的肌肤，听着他低声呻吟，有种无比满足的感觉。摸着摸着Egalmoth下面的小家伙竟然颤颤巍巍挣扎着试图站起来，活像Egalmoth本人孩子气的逞能。哎呀，Ecthelion意识到自己玩大了，赶紧把手缩回去。

“唔……嗯……”狙击手费劲地在枕上扭着头，想要索取更多抚慰。

“好了，好了，现在不行，会伤着你的。”

“唔……唔……不……”他坚持着。

“乖，等你好了想要什么都可以，但是现在不行。”

“唔……唔……”

“哎，你呀！”Ecthelion对他总是硬不起心肠，他想就凭Egalmoth眼下的身体状况也做不了什么，于是把手覆盖在上面。“这样行了吧？”

Egalmoth终于心满意足地舒了一口气，安静地睡了。


	17. Chapter 17

Rita Koch写了一会病历，又趴在桌上打了个盹，但是很快就醒了，心里始终七上八下的。刚才在楼上病房里看到的一切强烈地刺激着她的神经。她出生在一个虔诚的天主教家庭，每天早晨还保持着轮流读一章圣经的习惯。可是Ecthelion，她那令人骄傲的兄长和一个男人竟然产生如此令人不齿的感情，他对狙击手说话的声音，抚摸他的动作，勾起了赤裸裸性生活，放浪形骸的同床共枕，这种种丑恶的幻像。太令人难堪了！她不能让别人发现这个秘密，他们会把Ecthelion抓走，毁掉全家的生活！

她走了出去，跑上空无一人的楼梯，Egalmoth的病房在走廊另外一头。她悄悄把门推开一条缝隙往里面窥探，Ecthelion还是像她离开时那样背对着门坐着，一只手和Egalmoth相握，另外一只手抚摸着他的脸。没有什么出格的事，Rita稍微放下心来，Ec就是Ec，总是知道自己该干什么。她突然觉得是不是自己多心了，正想离开Ecthelion却开口了：“值班医生不应该离开岗位。”

“我……我来看看你吃饭没有。”Rita只好走进去，她在他身后躲躲闪闪，偷眼去看床上躺着的人。Egalmoth的样子看上去更糟了，他的脸上没有任何明显的动作，胸腔也没有起伏。在Rita所站的位置感受不到他的呼吸，她开始恐慌，“Ec，他……”

“睡了。”Ecthelion眼睛依旧没有离开他的脸。

Rita不敢问关于他俩的事，Ecthelion发起脾气来是很恐怖的。她只好吞吞吐吐的提醒他还有一个现实世界需要去面对：“六点护士会换班，你还要去上课。”

Ecthelion没做声，Rita从没见过哥哥这副失魂落魄的模样，外面的北风越吹越疯狂，病房里冷得叫人全身发木，她的心里也觉得酸楚难受起来。Ecthelion望着狙击手心疼揪心的模样在她眼中也渐渐模糊。

“你哭什么？”淡漠的声音突然近在咫尺地响起，Rita吓了一跳赶紧揉揉眼睛，Ecthelion不知道什么时候已经站在她的对面。

“没，没什么，就是困了……”她吸了吸鼻子，“要不要给你拿外衣？”

“不用了，比起俄国这算不了什么。”他说着轻轻拥抱了妹妹，Rita感觉到他浑身冷冰冰，突然脑海里冒出一个念头，如果他能抱抱狙击手，也许他会觉得好受些。

凌晨五点五十分，走廊里隐隐约约响起护士们换班的交谈声。“真该死，这么早就来了！”Ecthelion低声咒骂，他不得不凑近Egalmoth的耳边小声对他说：“你乖乖在这里睡一会，我会很快回来。”Egalmoth不能回应他，于是他慢慢亲吻他的额头和嘴唇，“我永远不会放弃你，你也不要放弃你自己。”

铁灰色的天际，鹅毛般的大雪在飞旋，几乎让人看不清医院的楼顶，也遮蔽了声音，整个世界放慢到了不自然的速度。Rita拉住围巾盖住两个刚出炉的热面包，急匆匆地穿过马路赶回医院。她寻思着这会儿Ecthelion该从病房出来了，过不了多久他就得去查房，然后给即将成为军医的学生们上课。Rita想照看着他吃点东西休息一会，不论做了什么让人无法接受的事情Ecthelion始终是她最爱的哥哥。

去医生宿舍的路Rita已经很熟了，据说那个房间近百年来都是属于他们Koch家的医生，过去爸爸经常让他们在这里等他下班。现在Ecthelion有一半时间都住在这。房间的门虚掩着，Rita轻轻敲了敲，没有得到回应，于是她推开门。Ecthelion果然在里面，他坐在地板上，仰头靠着床沿出神地抽着烟。

“干嘛坐在地上？”Rita很奇怪，他们家的教养从不允许这样做。

“在前线学的……”Ecthelion的声音沉闷不已。“跟他学的……”说到“他”这个词Ecthelion的眼睛突然亮了，但很快又暗淡下来。Rita犹豫了一下，把面包塞到他手里，自己去煮咖啡。她实在有一肚子问题，却不知道该怎么开口。

壶里的水刚刚煮沸，Ecthelion说话了：“你想问什么就问吧。”

“他……他还好吗？”

“不好！”Ecthelion看上去很茫然，他在地板上拍了拍，“陪我坐一会，这样坐很舒服。”

Rita照做了，她和哥哥并排坐着，像小时候那样搂着他的胳膊，把头靠在他的肩头。

“他们让‘次等弹丸’留在他的伤口里，过了快40个小时我才取出来，会感染整个胸腔。”Ecthelion摇摇头。“他大概有10%的机会能活下来。”

“我的天？次等弹丸是什么？”

“我一会上课会讲，就是伤口里的异物，布料、石头、木头碎片、弹壳、装备碎片，甚至是别人的尸体碎屑，反正什么都有。”

“他们怎么可以不清理？太过分了！”

“这就是战争！”Ecthelion把抽完的烟蒂掐灭，扔到一边。“我猜他们是想让他赶上转移的飞机所以做得很匆忙，没想到他还是在机场滞留了一天。只是怎么可以连血管都没缝好！”带着无比愤怒，Ecthelion一拳重重的砸在地板上。“你猜我在他的皮肤下找到了什么？我的信！我写着我爱他的那封信！”

金发女孩听得瞠目结舌，更让她震惊的是她的哥哥坐着一动不动，面孔非常冷酷，紧闭着嘴唇，他那双白皙的、关节很明显的手紧握着放在膝盖上。在Rita记忆中Ecthelion从来不流眼泪，可是现在他竟哭了。

“Ec……”她摇晃着他的手臂，却不知道该怎么安慰他。

“你能帮我保守秘密吗？”Ecthelion使劲揉揉眼睛。“我不知道到底是怎么了？可是他很好，真的


	18. Chapter 18

Ecthelion去洗了个澡，刮了胡子。他打定主意要振作起来，Egalmoth危在旦夕，现在能支撑他的只有自己，他必须展现出一个良好的精神状态，好让他也有信心恢复。收拾好自己他又匆匆忙忙跑去看了Egalmoth一眼，他的狙击手看上去还好，就那么乖乖睡在病床中间，没有变好也没有变糟。Ecthelion给护士交代了几句就不得不走了。

夏利特医院著名的阶梯教室的讲台曾经留下过许多医学巨匠的足迹，同时也有许许多多载入医学历史的前辈坐在那些陡峭狭窄的课桌前认真记录笔记。如今Ecthelion也从课桌一直奋斗到了讲台。听他讲课的人出奇的多，都是些面色红润健康年轻人，当中大多数穿着灰色军服。他们自信满满，迫不及待要去前线大干一场，唯一困扰他们的难题就是英勇的军队胜利取得的太快，让他们赶不上这场战争。

Ecthelion对他们讲如何通过结扎血管止血，偶尔开一个血腥而沉重的玩笑，暗示他们将来会面对的悲惨遭遇，听到这些，学生们都笑了起来。Ecthelion无可奈何，曾几何时他也是如此天真，眼里闪动着爱国主义光芒，只有真正见识过战火和鲜血才能使他们清醒过来。他又想起报纸上Egalmoth的那张照片，也是这般青涩而单纯，他一定也是抱着建功立业的愿望投身军队的，如果能预见将来所遭受的折磨，他还会不会如此热忱？

教室门突然被人推开了，院长带着两个穿着纳粹制服的官员走进来。“这位就是Ecthelion Koch博士，他是Rademacher少校的主刀医生。”院长介绍道。

那两个人咔擦一下并拢脚后跟，向Ecthelion点头致意，“少校军医先生，我们来了解Rademacher少校的伤情。”

Ecthelion只好对学生们说：“抱歉，先生们，祖国的义务在召唤我，我必须先走了。”

Ecthelion向他们简单介绍了狙击手的病情，表示不太乐观。纳粹官员非常粗鲁地打断他：“治疗是你的工作，但他是国家的英雄，你们必须尽全力保住他的性命。”

Ecthelion火马上就冒上来了，“作为主治医生我比任何人都希望病人能够康复，但我不能保证什么！”

“少校！我必须提醒你这是元首的最高统帅部命令！”

Ecthelion瞪着他，若不是害怕连累家里人，他真想在那张讨人厌的胖脸上砸上一拳。

正因为这些无耻之徒的存在留在国内的老百姓依旧对战况报以一种盲目乐观，到目前为止，据他们所知，德军士兵的形象就是他们每天从军方广播中听到的那样——英勇无畏，奋勇向前！如果他们阵亡牺牲，只会是在进攻或实施防御期间。他们从不会放弃每一寸土地，除非是出于战术原因奉命后撤。只要看看斯大林格勒即可——这就是个证明！但他们并不知道为斯大林格勒提供的补给已经无法通过空运完成，包围圈内的伤员也无法被运出。第六集团军悲剧性的命运已经注定。然而到现在纳粹党还打算用差点流尽最后一滴血的Egalmoth来愚弄大众。

院长赶紧打圆场，“您可以放心，我们会尽全力救治每一个病人。这样吧，我安排Koch医生专门只负责Rademacher少校一个人，直到他脱离危险。”

这倒不错，Ecthelion顿时又觉得那两个纳粹官员与院长都和蔼可亲起来了。

Egalmoth的状况并没有什么改善，实际上他看起来更糟了。为了避免长褥疮每隔两个小时护士就必须帮他翻身，这个过程对他来说是极大的煎熬，他痛得浑身发抖，新盖上的被单用不了多久就被冷汗浸透。他变得敏感烦躁，护士想要帮他冷敷或者喂他喝水吃药都会引起他的挣扎，值班医生不得不给他用了镇静剂。Ecthelion赶到他身边时药效刚刚发作，他侧着身子躺着，眼神游离地望向地板，好像住在他身体里的灵魂已经出窍，留在这里的只剩一副躯壳。

“Egal……”Ecthelion蹲下身子，直视他的眼睛，用手抚摸他汗湿的头发。“Egal……听得到吗？”

毫无反应……

Ecthelion无奈地摇摇头，他试图去拿毛巾替他擦擦脸，突然听见Egalmoth虚弱地哼了一声。“怎么了？很难受吗？”

“我做梦了……”微不可闻的，发颤的声音飘进军医的耳朵，Egalmoth目光呆滞，却依然喃喃低语，“我又做梦了……我做了好多次同样的梦……梦到你……”镇静剂发挥了作用，Egalmoth陷入了昏睡。Ecthelion摸着他烧得滚烫的脸心如刀绞。


	19. Chapter 19

天亮了又黑，整整一天过去了，Egalmoth的体温丝毫没有降下来的迹象，Ecthelion给他用了效力最强的消炎药和退烧药，却没什么效果。他开始慌了，这样的高烧超过24小时就有生命危险，Egalmoth已经烧了整整四天。除了冷敷帮他物理降温以外Ecthelion能做的真的没有了。他坐在床边，手覆在他的额上，Egalmoth烧得整个人都昏了过去，身子却因寒战不住颤抖着。微不可闻的呻吟从喉中逸出，时断时续。

“小朋友，在俄国冻坏了吧，所以现在把自己烧那么烫？”Ecthelion用一种开玩笑的口吻和他说话，他想告诉Egalmoth这只是一个再小不过的困难，只要他愿意就能克服。但是这种矫揉造作的冷笑话连他自己都说服不了，Ecthelion懊恼的摇摇头再也说不下去了。

他再次用冷水浸泡双手，然后放在Egalmoth的腹股沟轻轻搓揉，他用手指顺着他腹部和双腿之间的轮廓勾画。几个星期之前Ecthelion觉得这副躯体那么美，雕塑般的男子的体形，生气勃勃，暖洋洋，一看到他，Ecthelion就打心尖上感到喜悦。如今狙击手的身体以肉眼可见的速度衰弱了下去。他腹部肤色青白，干涩的皮肤紧紧贴在骨骼之上。薄薄的一层皮肤下，暗紫色的血管如同蚯蚓般丑陋地蜿蜒着，里面的血液也仿佛凝固一般。他下面的小家伙也无精打采地趴着，Ecthelion握住它，那么软，那么无助。外科医生的手敏感而细腻，冰冷的食指在柔软的柱体上摩挲，拇指在粉红的伞端温柔地绕着圈子。这是他们之间的小秘密，每次Ecthelion这么做Egalmoth都会难耐地一缩，然后嬉笑着扑到他身上狂吻他。如今这充满欢愉与爱意的小把戏也失去了作用，Ecthelion只觉得心酸难耐。

“怎么了，你不喜欢了吗？”军医的鼻子一酸，忍不住哽咽起来。“你为什么不理我了？”他亲吻他因失血而干燥的嘴唇，小声说着话：“你说的遇到我以后就不想死了，你说过的！你难道忘记了吗？你怎么可以这样对我？你不要我了吗？”

他趴在他的枕边不住地抽泣，没过多久，他听到Egalmoth喉头发出一声微弱的呜咽，在寂静的病房里不亚于一声响雷。Ecthelion赶紧使劲揉揉眼睛振作起来，关切地摸着Egalmoth的脸，“怎么了？想要什么？”

Egalmoth仰着头，胸部剧烈起伏着，好像想要挣扎着吸进更多空气，满是冷汗的脸上涨得通红，急切的想要说什么。

“别急，别急，慢慢说！”Ecthelion慌忙安抚他。

“抱抱……”

这个要求让Ecthelion犯难，他并不敢轻易触碰他，就在他迟疑之际Egalmoth却等不得了，他烦躁不安的扭着身体，虽然幅度微小，但他还是非常努力地想要靠近Ecthelion。“嗯……唔……Ec……Ec……”他带着哭腔不断地呻吟，半睁的眼睛眼泪汪汪地看着他，模样是那样的可怜。“Ec……”他像个生病的小孩那样哼着，虚弱的左手颤巍巍地抬起，想要去抓挠疼痛难忍的伤口。

“我的老天！”Ecthelion一把按住他，“你别动了！”

Egalmoth虚弱地抓住Ecthelion的胳膊，想要借力爬起来。他按着他，又不敢太用力，两个人就在床上较劲，Ecthelion索性低下头在他嘴唇上使劲咬了一口，“你再乱动我不理你了！”

“疼……”Egalmoth哼哼唧唧委屈地哭了，他抿着嘴唇，想要把抽泣声压抑在喉咙里，却没有成功，大滴大滴的眼泪从眼角滑落，伤心极了。

哎，这是怎么搞的？！Ecthelion暗自后悔不该对他那么凶，他都病成这样了你和他怄什么气呢。“对不起，是我不好，你别哭嘛……”他讪讪地道歉。Egalmoth紧闭着眼睛，拿出一贯的鸵鸟绝招，自顾自地哭着鼻子。他无休止的抽泣声折磨着Ecthelion的神经，他懊悔得要命，恨不得给自己两巴掌。

想了想Ecthelion托起Egalmoth的头，让他枕着自己的胳膊，然后慢慢爬上床，侧躺在狙击手身边，双手环抱着他。Egalmoth立即就不哭了，他扭扭脑袋，把发烫的额头贴在军医清凉的脸颊上，觉得周身都凉爽了不少，于是乖乖地不动了。这可就苦了Ecthelion，他半个身子挂在床沿外面，努力睁大眼睛不让自己睡过去，一只手温柔地抚摸着Egalmoth的胳膊，还得留神不能碰到他的胸口免得压坏了他。就这样捱到快天亮，Ecthelion准备起来免得让人发现，他的身体僵硬得几乎像是瘫痪了，一坐起来差点掉到床下面去。他活动了一阵四肢才慢慢挪到椅子上。突然想起第二次见到Egalmoth时他也是这样浑身僵硬地从卡车上挪下来，被他狠狠嘲笑了一番。他无不好笑地想这也许就是报应吧，这下子他们俩算是扯平了。


	20. Chapter 20

身处柏林你是绝对不会知晓斯大林格勒的真实情况，因为政府总是报喜不报忧。从1936年进占莱茵兰到1941年杀至莫斯科郊外，经历了那么多军事胜利后，这支军队此刻却带着一种陌生和不祥的无助，只有身处其中才能感知到它正处在一场灾难性惨败的痛苦边缘。然而戈培尔的宣传机构继续粉饰着一切，像Egalmoth这样出类拔萃的军人就成了最好的宣传材料。

Ecthelion 走到外面，地上是新下的雪，阳光灿烂。他听到了参差不齐的少年声音在唱希特勒青年团的团歌。一队男孩背着镐和锹，使劲地唱着进行曲，跟在一个军官后面走过去。其余的柏林人照常为了各人自己的事在路上跋涉，如往常一样成群结队。他走到马路对面的咖啡馆去吃早饭，这家店有很好吃的碱水面包，他想等Egalmoth身体好一点可以让他尝尝。

一个卖报纸的男孩大声吆喝着号外，无非就是东线德军英勇战斗之类的话。Ecthelion白了他手里的报纸一眼绕开他就走了。他端着咖啡，咬着面包走回医院，很多医生都已经来上班了。外科诊疗室里Ecthelion看到一群叽叽喳喳的护士姑娘正对着一张报纸聊得起劲，一边说还用眼睛瞟他。

怎么回事？Ecthelion只觉得一股血液从脚底直冲上脑门，瞬间出了一身冷汗。他抬腿就闯进去，“在看什么呢？”Ecthelion尽量用平和好奇的语句问她们，还是把姑娘们吓得大叫起来。“Koch……Koch医生？我们……”

“早上好，姑娘们，你们在看什么呢？”Ecthelion微笑着又说了一次。姑娘们都呆了，Ecthelion有一张被上帝精雕细琢过的面孔，身材高大，文质彬彬。他出身于医学名门，是夏利特医院培养出最年轻的医学博士，又有了担任师级野战医院负责人的经历，这些光辉套在他身上使他成为柏林医学界的一个闪闪发光的雕像。如果他不是那么严肃高傲，拒人于千里之外的话他就能变成活生生的王子了。如今这座精致的雕像向姑娘们展开晨曦般的笑颜，怎能不让她们欣喜若狂。

“我们在看关于Rademacher少校的报道呢？他真了不起！”拿报纸的护士说。

“是吗？说来听听。”Ecthelion斜倚着装药品的柜子，喝着咖啡。

一名护士绘声绘色的念了起来：“Rademacher是个很漂亮的人，对男子来说他几乎太漂亮了。他的面部像雕凿过一般简直堪称完美，身形轮廓也自然而然地吸引人们的注视。他的肤色、皮肤的纹理和色泽即便最漂亮的女人也难以媲美。但是，他没有丝毫的女气。当他富有穿透力的眼睛凝视着你，尤其是他毫不动摇地接受和施用权威时，下属、同僚乃至上级都不由自主地倾听和服从……”Ecthelion一下子就被面包噎住了，喝了好几口咖啡才咽下去，然后再也忍不住了，放声大笑！

“哎？您为什么这样笑呢？”

“我知道会赞美他，没想到那么夸张！”Ecthelion手捂着胸口，笑得上气不接下气。

“他不是这样吗？”

“他确实长得很好看，但是这个……哈哈哈哈哈……”

“您过去认识他对吗？第一次见到他是什么样子？”

Ecthelion挠挠后脑勺说：“我在野战医院遇到他能是什么样子啊，半死不活被抬进来咯。”

“啊？？？”姑娘们发出失望至极的叹息声。“就这样啊？”

“哎，他和俄国人的功勋狙击手对峙了三天，干掉了对方。姑娘们，战场可没报纸上那么浪漫，他的每一个战绩都是用命去拼的。”说到这Ecthelion好不容易明朗起的心情又暗淡下去，他沉着脸就走了，留下一群姑娘窃窃私语。

Ecthelion回到病房，护士正在帮Egalmoth除去伤口上的纱布，轻轻清洗，涂抹消炎药。因为觉得疼，Egalmoth皱着眉，双手死死抓着床单，不过他倒还配合，一动不动地忍受着一切。Ecthelion不动声色地用食指摩挲着他的手背，蓝眼睛睁开了，狙击手的眼光对着军医，他有气无力地向他流露出小小的微笑，这一笑使他心痛得不得了。有护士在场他也没法多做什么，只能寄希望于自己的陪伴能让Egalmoth觉得好一点。

这个护士动作慢得要命，磨磨蹭蹭擦洗了很久才算把狙击手照顾好了，她帮他清洗好身体，换了干净的被单。她低下头问他：“想不想翻身？”Egalmoth点点头，护士开始搬动他的身体。Ecthelion赶紧阻止她，“你去忙吧，我来就好了。”

碍事的护士一走Ecthelion立马就把门关上了。“先把药吃了我再帮你翻身。”Egalmoth一听这话立马把嘴巴闭得紧紧的。

“喂！”Ecthelion问他，“都病成这样了还不吃药？”那边厢狙击手索性连眼睛都闭上了。

军医知道他想要什么了，只好哭笑不得的小声说：“大白天会被人看见的。”

狙击手叹口气，也就不再坚持，Ecthelion喂他吞下药片又喝了点水，他看了看他的脸，“疼得厉害，我给你打针，你就能睡一会了。”

“不！”狙击手的拒绝虽然微弱却很坚决。

“别这样！”军医第一次对狙击手拉下脸。

“就不！”Egalmoth很想找点什么东西捂住脸逃避现实，可是他现在一点力气都没有。

“你到底要干什么？”经过这几天的煎熬Ecthelion的耐心已经到了尽头。诚然狙击手平时孩子气的任性是可爱的，但是现在他痛得脸都变成了苍白的油灰色还要逞强就不可理喻了。

“我要看着你。”狙击手咬着牙把一阵抽痛忍过去后又说：“我怕。”

“哎，你这家伙。”Ecthelion调整着他的姿势，让他靠住枕头，他轻轻地呻吟着，军医尽可能地让自己的动作缓慢轻柔。Egalmoth告诉他想要把头和肩垫高一点，于是他在他身下放了一个枕头。他靠着冰凉的枕头侧躺着，叹了口气。Ecthelion抚摸着他那伤痕累累的背，像他小时候哄哭泣的妹妹那样轻轻拍着。“别害怕，我不走。”他看着他的眼睛说。

Egalmoth努力想要看清楚Ecthelion的样子，但他的目光越来越涣散。伤口绵绵不绝、起伏跌宕的疼痛使他虚弱无力，没法集中精神，坚持了两分钟之后他终于放弃了，无可奈何地闭上眼睛。Ecthelion迅速往他胳膊上打了一针。在药效发挥作用前这几分钟里，Ecthelion天才的脑袋里冒出一个能抚慰眼前这个胆小鬼的天才的主意。

“我把我的枕头抵押给你好不好？”

“什么？”Egalmoth疑惑不解地又睁开眼睛。

“你知道离开那个枕头我睡不着觉，你抱着它就不怕我跑了。”

狙击手被逗乐了，他微微点头表示成交。


	21. Chapter 21

照顾病人的时间总是漫长而枯燥，时钟嘀答作响，外面偶尔有窃窃私语的声音，也有鞋踩在油地毡上发出的轻柔吱吱声。值班护士来了两次，给Egalmoth打了两针又量了量体温。这几支药物产生了作用，半个小时后受伤的狙击手开始大量出汗，体温终于降下来了。Ecthelion 坐在他床头，摸摸他的额头，就像小时候母亲所做的那样。还是有点热，不过没有之前那么烫了。带着些许欣慰Ecthelion叫护士拿来被子把狙击手裹好，终于能把吹着冷风的窗户关上了。

房间里异常宁静。透过窗帘的缝隙能看到外面的世界，一片银装素裹，平静而美丽。屋内温暖寂静，只有微弱的滴答声与暖气的嘶嘶声打断着Ecthelion的思绪。他读着书，偶尔抬头看看Egalmoth睡得是否安稳。此前很长一段时间Ecthelion都未曾有过这样一个闲适的时刻，只是静坐着，什么也不做。他在战地医院工作了两年，永无停歇的炮火硝烟，医护人员和伤员的吵嚷，你没法习惯安静。在极少的离开战场的时候，他必须指挥医院收拾器械，转移伤员，重新安排病床，准备下一场战斗。

这儿，Ecthelion能听到自己的思想，也几乎能听到他的心跳，他自己非常享受这种宁静。Ecthelion趴在床头睡了一会儿，没过多久就醒了，他发现Egalmoth也醒了，半抬起头想要去够什么东西。

“别动，我来帮你！你想要什么？”

Egalmoth见他醒了也就放弃了，他闭上眼睛喘息了一阵，慢慢地说：“盖上毯子，你会感冒的。”他的声音有些像被枕头蒙住。

“你想帮我盖毯子？”军医惊讶道。

Egalmoth微微点头笑了笑，对自己的虚弱无能力为。Ecthelion不知道如何回应，他伸手揉了揉狙击手的头，小声说了一句：“傻瓜。”

两个人安静地互相对视了一阵，Ecthelion问：“想喝水吗？”

Egalmoth说：“好。”喝完水他又闭上眼睛。Ecthelion等待着，调整了一下他的枕头，理了理他身上的被子。“要不要吃点东西？”

“不用，谢谢。”

一种奇怪的尴尬和疏离在他们之间蔓延，两个人体内的荷尔蒙旺盛地分泌着，催促他们抓紧时间做一些有意义的事情，但眼下的环境又不允许。因此他们只好干巴巴地变成两条晾在沙滩上的咸鱼，无计可施。“额，你觉得我吵吗？需要我离开一会吗？”Ecthelion问。

“不，和我说说话。”狙击手咽了一下口水，眼睛又睁开了，目光落在Ecthelion身上，看起来疲倦极了。“现在什么时候了？”

“下午5点40，1943年1月5日。”

Egalmoth垂下头，慢慢领会这一信息。“我把蒂尔达弄丢了。”他的声音很伤感，“从华沙战役她就和我在一起了。”

军医的一只手搭在他的前额，把他的头发往后捋平。“嘘，可是你平安无事的回来了。听我的，养好身体，你会得到更棒的枪。”

“枪是好枪，可惜我用不惯。”狙击手微微皱了皱眉。军医知道这些意味着什么——他眼角的闪动的泪光，无可奈何的表情，它们在说永远都不会再有第二个蒂尔达了。

军医俯下身，掀开盖住狙击手手臂的被子，他浅褐色的手显露在白色的床单上。他轻柔地将他的手指放进手中，包住它们。他的手指很温暖，一个活着的人的手指。握住它们让Ecthelion很安心，他一直握着，凝视它们，用自己的指节划着那些茧块，它们诉说着一个人的人生。“都是拿枪磨的？”

“嗯。”

“再睡一会，你会累着的。”Ecthelion亲吻他的额头，耳边传来狙击手的声音：“我爱你。”

屋外，最后一抹余晖早就消失了。雪仍在下，在路灯的映照下，发出淡金色的、忧郁的光芒。Ecthelion平静地坐着，不发一言，看着雪花梦幻般地坠落下来。想了想他悄悄站起来，打算回去做点事，做点能让狙击手真正开心的事。

空无一人的宿舍是那样安静，Ecthelion意识到他有多么习惯Egalmoth的存在，他身上的气味，疼痛的喘息，清醒时低声的谈话。现在房间里一点声音都没有，空虚和孤独围绕在Ecthelion身旁。一个具有颠覆性的弱小声音在他内心腾起，说：如果他死了，就是这种感觉。为了压倒这种声音，Ecthelion慌忙打开他的收音机，让小屋恢复生机。黑色的匣子里面传出Zarah Leander的歌，Ecthelion心稍微安定一点。他把Egalmoth可能需要的东西装进一个旅行袋里，几本他喜欢的书，新买的毛巾和牙刷，还有答应抵押给他的枕头。

这时候Rita来了，她推门进来，好奇的问：“你在啊？妈妈叫我给你送好吃的。”

“是什么？”

“布丁。”Rita说着就要拿出来，被哥哥阻止了。“放那吧，等一下拿过去先喂他吃一点。”

Rita看着他，眼中全是不解和失望。“你到底怎么了？”她哽咽着问，“你到底怎么了？为什么会发生这种事情？”她失声痛哭起来，号啕大哭，一把鼻涕一把泪，一点也不在意会引来其他人，她的抽噎像一把刀一样划破了小房间的宁静。“你不是这样的，你根本不是这样的？”

“Rita……”Ecthelion被这一阵疾风暴雨打倒了，他无可奈何地伸出手臂想去抚慰她。她退缩开去，用一只颤抖的手把眼泪擦干。她的声音还在抽咽，但是强硬坚决。

“我恨你！Ec！我恨你！我不喜欢这样的你！你让爸爸妈妈怎么想？你到底为什么要这样做？”

“我疯了！因为我疯了！你满意了吗？”Ecthelion一拳头砸在书桌上，书本和水杯都跳了起来。

Rita吓了一跳，眨巴着噙满泪水的眼睛看着他。Ecthelion心一下子软下来，他嘀咕了一声“对不起”，颓然坐在椅子上。“妹妹，我求你别问了。”

“你能和我讲讲吗？我保证不告诉别人，哥哥，你这样我真的很难过。”

Ecthelion沮丧地揉揉眼睛，艰难地说道：“你还记不记得小时候爸爸常说：‘人必须因地制宜地为自己存在的真实性找到依据。’过去几年我整个人都迷失了。你根本不知道前线是怎样的，我必须放弃很多人，很多我本可以救的人，因为我没有时间，没有条件。我还不得不亲手给一些人注射吗啡加速他们的死亡，因为要给还有希望的人腾位置。我真的很难过，那种强烈的无助和悲伤让我无法承受。我像行尸走肉一般工作，好几次我在做手术时甚至在想要是一颗炮弹击中这就好了……”

Rita把手指缠绕在他手中，她的手的温度让他感到一种安慰。“然后他来了，他病了很久了，我知道！他那么依赖我，在我的治疗下一点点好起来，我很享受这种感觉，我觉得自己又活过来了！他就是我存在的真实性的依据。”Ecthelion说不下去了，痛苦地垂下头。

“可是这是不被允许的啊，你会下地狱。”泪水从Rita光洁的脸上划过，她用手背轻轻把它们擦去，绝望的说道。

Ecthelion沉着声音回答：“只要有人能发出一声呼唤，可以把我从昏闷得无法透气的梦魇中惊醒过来，这个人是上帝还是魔鬼我才不在乎呢。”

Rita无言以对，她的哥哥表现出的是一种合乎逻辑的疯狂，如同一个堂吉诃德，下决心要跟上帝的风车搏斗，而她呢，从未尽心去分析过他的处境。“可是我真的很担心你。”

“没事，我知道自己在做什么。”Ecthelion温柔的擦干妹妹脸上的泪水，又亲吻了她的脸。“只要你帮我保守秘密就好。”

Rita低头想了想说：“我可不可以和你一起去看看他？我想知道他是什么样的人？”

略微一犹豫，Ecthelion点头说好，然后他突然笑起来说：“等他好了叫他给你变戏法，他真的很好玩。不过在那之前你得跟我去打个电话，我要通知他的家人来看他。”

一个念头闪过Rita的心田，跟这个念头一起，还有一个狂妄的希望：或许我真的能接受他们。


	22. Chapter 22

病房很暗，窗帘被拉上了，护士只打开了床头的一盏小台灯，她手里端着一碗麦片粥，正喂给狙击手。Koch兄妹走了进去，眼睛适应着光线。“他不太喜欢光线很强，就好像猫头鹰。”Ecthelion有点紧张，他想用这种并不高明的玩笑来让一会的场面自然点。Egalmoth胃口很差，只吃了几口就摇头不要了。护士收拾完东西走了，留下他们三个。

Rita慢慢靠近病床，温暖而没有清洗过的男人的味道充斥着整个房间——并不让人讨厌。她越过Ecthelion的肩膀望向狙击手，发现他那双银莲花颜色闪烁着紫色的目光静静地凝视着她的哥哥。Ecthelion弯下腰去亲吻他的额头，狙击手很不自在地动了动，想要躲避。军医摸着他的脸说：“这是我妹妹Rita。”

Egalmoth报以一个笑容，眼神里有一丝道歉的意味。“您好。”他的声音很沙哑，就好像过去几个小时一直在喊叫一样。

“您好。”Rita费劲地挤出一个笑容。

“很抱歉，今天不是我最好的一天。”

“Ec……Ec会治好你。”

“我毫不怀疑。”狙击手又笑了笑，他的笑容非常温暖，好似初夏清晨的阳光。Rita似乎有点明白Ecthelion为什么喜欢他了。

“你们也认识了，Rita你早点回家吧。”Ecthelion如是说。

躺在床上的狙击手轻轻摇了摇他的手说：“你送她回去吧。”

“没关系，我可以自己走。”Rita赶紧识相的跑了。

“哎，她是女孩子。”Egalmoth沉闷地说道。

Ecthelion站起来跟了出去，Rita抬头看了他一眼，挽住他的胳膊。两个人默不作声的走下楼梯，从沉闷的病房乍一走到寒冷、月光皎洁的室外，顿然感到十分爽快。Ecthelion让Rita往自己怀里靠了靠，好帮她挡住寒风。“贯穿伤很难愈合。”Rita像在背书一样的说。“他真可怜。”

“嗯，他还有硬仗要打。不过……”Ecthelion好像想到了什么，皱了皱眉头，“他会好起来的。”

“你在想什么？”

“你觉得他怎么样？”Ecthelion抬起头看着天空，蓝眼睛在月光下闪闪发光。

“还不错……”

“你不讨厌他吧？”Ecthelion试探着。

“不！”

Ecthelion松了口气。

诚如Rita Koch所说的那样，Egalmoth的伤口很难愈合，尽管有医院的特殊关照，但他和其他任何一个伤员相比也没什么区别：拖着残缺的身体，安静地忍受着伤口的感染。每一次呼吸就好像有千百把烧红的刀在他胸前的洞里搅动，Ecthelion不得不用吗啡让他睡过去，好让身体得到充分休息。然而睡眠对于他来说却是另外一场煎熬，他被困于生与死之间，在那些漫长的，令人眩晕的时光里，“蒂尔达”和他死去的母亲，活着的家人一样频繁地出没在他乱梦颠倒的幻象里。

失去“蒂尔达”对Egalmoth的打击是致命的，Ecthelion可能无法理解为什么要把一支步枪作为生命的全部依靠，但Egalmoth确实如此。大萧条夺取了Rademacher家的全部积蓄，也夺去了他母亲的性命。凡尔赛条约的禁锢使他那伤残的父亲失去军队的职位，也剥夺了Egalmoth上军校的机会。他从列兵一路晋升到备受正统军官歧视的“vomags”（这个词是用“长着一张苦力脸的平民军官”这句话中每一个单词的第一个字母构成。）再变成出现在国防军战报和国家宣传机器中的英雄，每一个战功都是靠着“蒂尔达”一枪一枪拼来的。

在Egalmoth清醒的时候他还能把“蒂尔达”和Ecthelion深藏在心里，做起梦来他就毫无办法了。他总是梦见自己在拥挤的迷宫里徒劳无益地寻找“蒂尔达”。不管是在堆积如山的军械库里找，在挤满士兵的军列上找，在堆满尸骸的战场上找，做的梦总是一样：他只看到“蒂尔达”一眼，或者别人告诉他就在附近，于是他找了又找，却始终找不到。他在那些混乱不堪的地方转来转去，步履沉重，汗流浃背，越来越觉得头重脚轻，膝盖发软……有好几次Egalmoth尖叫着醒来，就在他完全回过神前的那几分钟，他完全卸下防御，很坦诚，想到再也找不回“蒂尔达”了，他简直没法忍受。

医术精湛如Ecthelion对此也无能为力，他只能每天都在他的床边守着。为数不多清醒的时候Egalmoth情绪很低落，令人伤感地依靠他来给予爱护和鼓励。有护士在场的时候他俩一直默不作声地面对面待着。每次他们目光相遇，Ecthelion总感到一阵激动。他觉得Egalmoth和自己一样，也在拼命地控制住眼睛和脸部表情，而这样极力遮掩自己的感情，反而使感情更加强烈。他暗下想着，生活中还有什么能比得上他对Egalmoth Rademacher的感情呢？他是不是像他一样还陷在情网里不能自拔呢？这种爱情不断战胜时间和地理，战胜使人心力交瘁的死亡。在千里之外野战医院的一次邂逅，竟然一步步导致这种深深的、动人心弦的目光。

每个旁晚Ecthelion都会离开一会，去吃饭、洗澡什么的，然后在护士照料完Egalmoth之后溜回来。今天晚上Egalmoth的精神好些了，他拒绝护士给他注射药物，一心一意等着他的爱人。Ecthelion锁上门，脱下衣服躺在狙击手身边。Egalmoth看着他做这一切，心里奇怪地又害怕又欣喜。他终于又一次和他躺在一起，冲开衣物的阻隔，他赤裸的身体滚烫地贴着他……噢，Egalmoth几乎禁受不住这欢愉！有什么样的疼痛能抵得过如此的迷醉享受？他对伤口再无知觉，尽他所能痴缠着他，似乎唯恐触不到他身体的每一部分。Ecthelion的爱让他热烈地回应他缱绻的怀抱和亲吻，是真爱让他们如此深情。

“Egal……哦……Egal……你一定要快点好起来……”在接吻的间隙Ecthelion气喘吁吁地说着。Egalmoth则以湿热的吻作为回应。他那俊美无比的军医紧搂着他，在身体允许的范围内交叠痴缠。他们就这样度过了一段时间，不停缠绵，亲吻，做诸如此类让人愉悦的亲昵游戏，直到理智让他们停止。

Egalmoth的双眼充满了泪水，这是甜蜜之泪。他在这英俊的年轻人怀里，内心沉迷在狂喜中。他想不起过去也不去想将来，当下就是他全部的生活力量，这足以使他承受住这狂喜，不至于晕厥过去。Ecthelion用最温柔的怀抱和最抚慰人心的动作让他知道，他爱他！


	23. Chapter 23

在对波兰、法国、丹麦、挪威、南斯拉夫和希腊所进行的一系列“闪电战”中，德国也遭受了严重的损失，但由于战役结束得很快，所以损失也迅速停止。可在俄国前线，尽管开始时每天的损失比较轻微，但却一直没有停止——持续了一天又一天，一周又一周，一个月又一个月。随着时间的推移，德军的伤亡越来越重。后方从未得到过前线遭受损失的详情，但越来越多的家庭失去了他们的儿子，不是阵亡就是身负重伤。慢慢地，人们开始了解到这一情况，不是来自政府，而是从彼此的交谈间接得知。自己家里所发生的事情与其他许多人家发生的情况并无两样。

德国老百姓学会了应该如何理解新闻，因为宣传部门总是用同样的言辞来描述同样的情况。例如，提到“英雄”或“英勇”，这就意味着德军遭受了严重的损失。当人们在报纸上读到“斯大林格勒的英雄们”时，所有人便知道夺取斯大林格勒的战斗并不顺利。

Egalmoth击毙安菲季耶特洛夫的事迹成了乏善可陈的前线新闻中为数不多值得吹嘘的消息。诡异的是这件事首先是被华盛顿邮报捅出来的。神通广大的美国人用一种看热闹的口气来叙述苏联狙击手围猎Egalmoth的故事。在这篇报道里Egalmoth被描述成一个毫无人性的恶魔，他故意攻击俄国人的四肢，让他们失去行动能力却不会马上死去，吸引其他苏联士兵前去救援，然后再把他们一一打死；或者用饼干去引诱饥饿的孩子，并将他们吊在半空中作为诱饵；他还打伤了两个英勇的女性狙击手，并且强奸了她们……

听着妹妹绘声绘色地讲她从短波收音机里听来的消息，Ecthelion笑得都要满地打滚了。Egalmoth躺在床上瞪着天花板，一脸生无可恋的模样。Ecthelion瞥了他一眼忍不住又哈哈大笑起来。“然后呢？”他问Rita，迫不及待地想要听到其他可以笑话Egalmoth的消息。

“他们还说俄国狙击手设计了一个巧妙的陷阱把他击毙了，在行动过程中牺牲的战士被授予苏联英雄的称号，第一个就是那个安菲季耶特洛夫，据说他俩是同归于尽的。”Rita满是同情地说。

“怎么样？作何感想啊？我的大英雄。”Ecthelion坏心眼地问狙击手。

“零下五十二度我脱裤子强奸不是找死么？”狙击手有气无力地抗议了一句便缩回自己的角落里生闷气。

Ecthelion又笑得上气不接下气。Rita实在看不下去了推了他一把：“人家还病着，你就别欺负他了。”Egalmoth从被子下面探出头来瞪了Ecthelion一眼，那神情在说：“你还不如Rita呢！”

“好好好，你别生气嘛，我去给你弄点好东西。”Ecthelion像塞个玩具熊那样把自己的枕头塞给狙击手抱着，对妹妹说：“你陪他一会。”然后就跑了。

Ecthelion一走，病房里变得微妙而尴尬。Rita很不自在地坐在那，眼睛都不知道往哪放才好。她倒是希望Egalmoth能赶快闭上眼睛睡过去，但是狙击手一直醒着。他把脸埋进Ecthelion的枕头里，过了一会又把枕头推开了。“对不起。”他突然说。房间里安静下来，气氛紧张。

“怎么了？”Rita问。

“我和你哥哥，我很抱歉。”

又是一阵令人窒息的沉默，Rita仔细看着他，似乎在考虑如何回答“你到底怎么看他的？”

“我不知道，我不愿承认我是同性恋，只是在那个时间，那个地点，我爱上的人刚好是他而已。”

看着狙击手友好而坦诚的脸，Rita鼓起勇气问了一个困惑她很久的问题：“那么将来呢？你们打算永远这样下去？”

Egalmoth摇摇头，不知道是说我不可能放弃，还是再说我没想过这个问题，我不清楚。

“你是怎么想的？Rademacher先生？”

过了一会，狙击手才开口说话：“如果我的永远没有多远了呢？”

Rita的喉头哽住了，她有些惊慌地说：“我不是这个意思。”

“如果不是怕他伤心我真的不想熬下去了，太疼太累了……”

“你……你很难受吗？我帮你打针……”

狙击手又摇了摇头，露出一个疲惫的微笑，“你能帮我个忙吗？”

“你说。”

“如果我死了，在某个冬天请你带他去我的家乡，有个滑雪的好地方，当地人都知道，他告诉过我他喜欢滑雪。”

“不！”Rita提高了声音，Egalmoth让她十分气愤，他们全都让她火冒三丈，“要去你自己带他去！”她的话语在寂静无声的房间里回响。她从面颊擦去一滴眼泪，尽量让自己的心跳恢复正常。

Rita的眼泪让Egalmoth有点尴尬，他紧盯着她的眼睛，又说：“对不起，我不想让你哭。”

“你不能这样对他！你不能！他远没有你想象中那么坚强！”

Egalmoth没有说话。

病房门被推开了，Ecthelion 带来一股冷飕飕的空气和一丝诱人的茶香味，整个房间宛如从噩梦中醒来。“来喝点真正的茶，你会喜欢的。”他高高兴兴对Egalmoth说。

“你哪弄来的？”Egalmoth尝了一口，他从没喝过那么好的茶。

“我爸的病理实验室就在下面。”Ecthelion脸上带着一丝得意。

“你去偷爸爸的茶了？”

Ecthelion白了妹妹一眼，“我怎么能叫偷呢？”他小口小口喂Egalmoth喝茶，看着他满足的神情，苍白的脸上泛起淡淡的红晕，就觉得无比高兴。他愿意用他所有的一切来让Egalmoth开心。“好了，你该睡了。”他放下空杯子动手帮狙击手擦了擦脸。这两个饱经磨难的男子周身照耀在一片清澈、寒冷的仲冬阳光之下，他们彼此凝望，目光中饱含难以言说的情感，突然间Rita觉得这个画面很美。

突然病房门开了，院长领着几个带着纳粹红色袖箍的人进来。为首一个穿灰大衣、戴灰帽子的男子在门口一边微微点头致意，一边举起帽子，双脚后跟并拢，在他的左臂下夹着一个黑色公文包。“Rademacher少校先生，我代表帝国宣传部向您致敬。”他的声音古板而高亢，他笑得很尴尬，眼睛半闭着，“祝贺您在斯大林格勒前线取得的成就。”

“怎么回事？”Ecthelion问院长。

院长那一副献媚讨好的表情让人作呕，“元首已经授予Rademacher少校第184枚橡叶饰骑士十字勋章，宣传部的先生们要为少校拍几张照片。”

“这里是危重病人的病房，请你们出去！”Ecthelion毫不客气的赶人！

“你是谁？”宣传官员眯起他的小眼睛。

“Ecthelion Koch，他的主治医生！你们严重干扰了病人治疗，请你们离开！”

院长的态度很明确：“Koch医生！请你不要干涉宣传部的工作！”

“院长先生，你现在做的有违医生的职业道德！”

“Koch！我警告你……”

纳粹官员不耐烦了，一甩头，另外几个人一拥而上扭住Ecthelion的胳膊就要往外拖。

Rita惊叫起来：“你们放开他！”

“别理他！我可以拍照片！”Egalmoth的话阻止了即将发生的混乱。Ecthelion甩开那几个纳粹大声吼道：“你不能拍照！”

“我当然能！”Egalmoth的声音虽然微弱，口气中确是不容拒绝的强硬。

“我是你的医生！”

“那么我要求换个医生。”

Ecthelion被噎住了，他瞪着狙击手一时竟然说不出一个字。

“Koch小姐，麻烦您和Koch医生回避一下。”Egalmoth如是说。

Rita低着头走过去拉哥哥的手，Ecthelion放开她。“为防止意外，拍照过程中我必须在场！”这下子所有人都没有意见了。

根据宣传部门的要求，Egalmoth必须坐起来拍摄几张看当天报纸的照片，以驳斥欧美和苏联的新闻，并且鼓舞国内老百姓的士气。Egalmoth不顾Ecthelion的反对坚持要照他们的要求做，他说这关系到他军人的荣誉。Ecthelion只得吸了口气，扣住双手，调整着自己的位置，直到他觉得已经很安稳地抱住了他。“我抱你起来，如果受不了你就叫我。”

“好。”

Ecthelion慢慢调整他的姿势，他温暖的肌肤贴着他的。他不能离他更近了，不然就该咬住他的耳朵了。Egalmoth极力咬住嘴唇，不让自己发出呻吟。他很痛，Ecthelion从他身体的微微抽搐就能感受到。“可以吗？”他问。

“没事。”

护士用几个枕头垫在Egalmoth身下，让他半坐起来。“哦，天啊！”他倒在军医肩头。

“还好吗？”Ecthelion问。

“头有点晕。”他喃喃道。

“你躺太久了，吃点止痛片。”

护士把药和水递过去，Ecthelion帮他把药吃下去。Egalmoth喘息了一阵终于睁开眼睛，“谢谢你。”他说道，Ecthelion突然感到一阵不安，他从来没用这种疏离的口气对他表达过感谢。“可以了。”

Ecthelion让他靠在枕头上，自己退到一边。一名护士帮狙击手洗了脸，梳好头发，又整理了衣服。摄影师摆弄着照相机寻找角度，然后对领头的纳粹点点头。于是Egalmoth手里被塞了一张当天报纸。说来也是神奇，当他看向镜头时竟然神采奕奕，一点也看不出伤重病危的样子。摄影师围着他咔擦咔擦照了一阵，满意地走了，留下憋了一肚子火气的军医。

第二天一早，Egalmoth的这张照片出现在德国各大报纸的头版，从艺术的角度来看这张照片拍得的确不错，把Egalmoth那种日耳曼军人的坚毅和英俊展现得淋漓尽致。头版上另外三个标题中的两个也是属于他的：“元首授予Egalmoth Rademacher少校橡叶饰骑士十字勋章”；“不可撼动的花岗岩——Rademacher少校斯大林格勒传奇。”

Ecthelion看着这些天花乱坠的报纸气不打一处来，因为昨天那么一折腾，Egalmoth又发烧了。


	24. Chapter 24

人人都对Egalmoth Rademacher少校的作战经历津津乐道，却没有谁真的在意这块不可撼动的的花岗岩如今已是危在旦夕。为了这些该死的新闻报道，他们在过去十天的全部努力都化为泡影，Egalmoth的身体状况又回到刚做完手术时的老样子：高烧不退、疼痛难忍、昏迷不醒。Ecthelion只能强按下愤怒和伤心重头再来。

至少从表面上看陆军对Egalmoth还算不错，不断有人送来慰问品，询问他的病情，再加上宣传部门的推波助澜，Egalmoth Rademacher成了夏绿特医院的一个景点。德国热心民众的慰问信雪片般的飞来，还有些好事者直接跑上门来探望，其中就包括医院里那些叽叽喳喳吵个不停的护士，搞得Ecthelion不胜其烦，索性把病房门锁了，没事的时候谁都不让进来。

Koch医生的禁令并不包括他的妹妹，Rita俨然成为他的助手，在没有课的时候她会过来帮忙照看Egalmoth，好让Ecthelion能休息一会。很奇异的，Rita现在不反感他们之间的关系了，拍照那天他们俩奋不顾身维护对方的举动令她感动不已。Rita一直深爱着Ecthelion，只要他觉得幸福就会感到高兴，那么何必在乎让他幸福的人是男是女呢。只是现在这个能让Ecthelion幸福的人成了将要摧毁他生活的炸弹。Egalmoth撑不下去了，这是任由谁都看得出来的，在他为数不多清醒的时候总是茫然地盯着某个地方，可能是墙角，可能是窗台，可能是高悬在头顶的灯泡。他目光的焦点不会落在任何人身上，那眼神是灰暗的，非常骇人，就好像他迫不及待想要离开这副破败的躯体。就连Ecthelion本人也无法点燃他目光中的火种。

然后，永不言败的少校军医先生也绝望了。战争的飓风将这两个素不相识的人吹到世界的另一个尽头，正是这股风扫荡着人类文明。身处漩涡深处的他们为了保住生而为人的最后一点东西紧紧抓住了彼此，无论他们的爱是如何的真诚炽烈终归只是生命中短暂的一瞬，就如同黑暗中的花火那样脆弱。Ecthelion永远也填补不了Egalmoth灵魂中所缺失的部分，他找不回他的母亲，给不了他另外一个“蒂尔达”，甚至在他噩梦连连不断挣扎时完全搞不清楚他究竟想要什么东西。

但是Ecthelion Koch还是打算要极力抵抗，他不想那么轻易放开他。既然他自己无法填补Egalmoth身上那个大洞，那么当务之急就是去寻找能填补的人。有件事一直以来都让Ecthelion迷惑不解，那就是Egalmoth的家人为什么到现在还没来？这几天忙于照顾狙击手没空理会这事，现在想想很不合常理，无论如何到这种时候他们也该来了。

“你看着他，我出去一下。”Ecthelion干巴巴地对妹妹讲。

“哦，好！”Rita小心翼翼地回答，回避着哥哥那张阴云密布的脸。

外科休息室坐满了医护人员，Ecthelion进去时，脸上煞白，神色怕人，大家顿时鸦雀无声，不再打趣逗乐。Ecthelion独自走到电话前叫接线员接通Egalmoth提供的电话，一面竭力压制住胸中的火气，但是他几乎无法冷静思考。Egalmoth为了拯救弟弟把自己逼到这种地步，而且他的遗嘱里只有一条内容：让他帮他父亲治病。但是在他垂危之际他们却对他不闻不问，怎么能叫Ecthelion不生气！电话那头传来一阵窸窸窣窣的声音，然后一个疲惫的年轻男声在说：“您好。”

Ecthelion深吸一口气用尽量平静的口吻说：“您好，我是Ecthelion Koch，Rademacher少校的主治医生。”

电话那头的声音明显在发抖，他颤微微地问：“我哥哥他还好吗？”

“不好！他随时会死，你们到底怎么回事？为什么还不来？”

死一般的沉默……

Ecthelion对着电话喂了几声，“你在听吗？喂！”

“在！”那个声音回答得很勉强，“我刚刚为我们的爸爸举行了葬礼，是肺癌……他一直不准我告诉Egal……”

Ecthelion的心顿时就灰了，他低着头想了几秒钟，然后说道：“对您父亲的事我很抱歉，但是如果您不想再办一次葬礼的话就赶快到柏林来。”

“我这就去买车票。”

第二天下午，Enerdhil Rademacher风尘仆仆地跑进了夏绿特医院，医院的布局杂乱无序，他又天生缺乏方向感，问了三次，才有人给他指明了正确的方向。等他敲响Egalmoth病房门时已经是上气不接下气。Rita打开房门愣了一下，随即就明白了，Enerdhil的眉眼和他哥哥长得非常相似。

小伙子扔下行李就奔了过去，他不知所措地站在那里，世界似乎停止运转了。他在那儿又站了一会儿，希望Egalmoth可以听到他的声音，也期待着他的眼睛可以睁开，他会不满意地嘟囔道：“烦死了，不要吵！”

但他只是躺在那儿。

“我……我可不可以摸摸他？”强忍着眼泪的哽咽使Enerdhil的喉咙抽搐了。

Ecthelion把手轻轻放在Enerdhil的肩膀上，鼓励他说：“握着他的手，和他说说话，这对他有好处。别担心。”

这话说得容易，Enerdhil把额头贴在哥哥手上不住的抽泣。Ecthelion紧张地盯着他，怕他突然喊叫或者说出什么话刺激到Egalmoth，可是他只是在哭泣，头一直低着，没有提起他们的母亲，或者他们的父亲，他什么也没说，这一切都已经落到他们的后面去了。他现在只有孤零零一个人，只有他哥哥那二十六岁的小小的生命，他哭泣，因为这个生命随时都会离他而去。

过了一会Enerdhil止住了哭泣，开始断断续续对Egalmoth说一些好像没有什么条理的话。Ecthelion猜测大概是他们兄弟间的秘密，于是他对Rita使了个眼色，两个人一起走了出去。

“他来了会有用吗？如果让他知道他父亲的事会不会更糟？”Rita还是很担心。

“现在只能等了。他弟弟比我们更了解他。”Ecthelion抬手看了看手表，指针指向下午五点，他开口对妹妹说：“你回去吧。”

Rita点头说好，她踮起脚轻轻吻了他的脸颊，小声说：“你别太累，记得过一会去吃饭。”

“好！” Ecthelion说着在走廊的长椅上坐下，他环抱着双臂一动不动，心中一遍又一遍默默念诵着医院里常用到的祝祷词：“全能的主啊，我们感谢您降下伤痛和疾病作为对我们的考验，让我们不仅身体痊愈，而且灵魂得到涤荡，我们求您保佑我们承受痛苦，无怨无悔，阿门！”时间变得虚幻，他就像待在一座没有时间的小岛上。慢慢的祈祷词在他脑海中也消失了，变成了简单的一个愿望：“全能的主啊，让他活下去吧！让他活下去吧……”


	25. Chapter 25

夜里一点刚过，Egalmoth又开始出汗，呼吸急促。Ecthelion从药瓶里倒出两颗药，猛烈地将它们捣碎，然后托起他的头用水把药灌下去。Enerdhil怕得要死，他手足无措地想要帮忙，又担心给Ecthelion添乱，看到Egalmoth痛苦的模样又伤心又难过，只能一个劲小声说：“轻点，轻点。”但令他感到诧异的是Ecthelion的动作十分温柔，他小心地让Egalmoth睡好，满是担忧地望着他。Egalmoth非常不安地动了动，把脸转向军医。“好了。睡吧。”Ecthelion用手背摸了摸他的脸，小声安慰着，没过多久药物开始发挥作用，Egalmoth又睡熟了。

“睡一会吧，我们都需要体力。”Ecthelion说着就在狙击手枕边趴下了，他们俩头挨得很近，这样一旦Egalmoth不舒服或者发生什么其他状况Ecthelion就能及时醒过来。对于这种超出医生和病人关系的举动Enerdhil有点疑惑，不过他没说什么，毕竟Egalmoth的性命现在捏在Ecthelion手里。军医的呼吸很快变得平和深沉，但Enerdhil却毫无睡意，他的思想乱哄哄的。一股石炭酸的气味充塞在他的肺里，仿佛稠粥一般，让人透不过气来。

天色放亮时Egalmoth醒了，他从枕头上抬起脸来，苍白得闪闪发光。“Egal，你醒了吗？”Enerdhil一下子扑上去，双手捧着他的脸。“哥，你……”做弟弟的发现事情有些不对劲，Egalmoth呆呆地望着他，完全不认识的样子。突然他好像受到了极大的惊吓，呼吸突然转急，额头上泌出了细密的冷汗。“Ec……Ec……”他慌乱地喊着，脖子急切地转来转去。

“Egal！医生……”Enerdhil吓坏了，连忙去推军医的胳膊。

Ecthelion冲他摇摇头，示意他不要慌张，他把手搭在Egalmoth额头上，“别怕，我在呢，我不走。”狙击手惊恐万状地看着他，全身在微微发抖，仿佛有无数的话要说，却一个字也说不出来。“别怕，没事了，没事了，我在这……”在军医温柔的安抚下狙击手喘息了一阵，渐渐明白过来。“Ec……”他低低地喊了一声。

“我在呢。”Ecthelion微笑着回答，“看看谁来了？”他慢慢帮他把脸转向Enerdhil，Egalmoth茫然不解地看着满脸泪水的弟弟，用了很长时间才问：“爸爸呢？”

Ecthelion不由自主地紧紧抓住他的手，他抓得如此用力，好像要把Egalmoth从漩涡里拽出来一样。他不知道Enerdhil会怎么回答这个问题，也不知道Egalmoth会有什么样的反应。

“爸爸……爸爸已经去世了……”Enerdhil拉着哥哥的手抽泣着说：“你做的一切爸爸都知道了。他为你骄傲。你知道吗？他让我一遍一遍读报纸给他听，授予你勋章这篇读了七遍。因为你的功绩，连市长都来参加了他的葬礼。人人都羡慕他有你这么个好儿子……”

小伙子擦了擦眼睛，Egalmoth颤巍巍伸手摸摸弟弟的脸：“辛苦你了。”

“和在前线的你相比我算得了什么？”Enerdhil摇摇头，从口袋里掏出一个皱巴巴的信封，“爸爸花了好几天时间给你写了一封信，我念给你听。”说着他拆开信封读了起来：

“亲爱的Egal，

我的儿子，当你读到这封信时我已经不在人世，很抱歉用这种方式与你告别，多么可惜啊，我真想再见你一面，抱抱受伤生病的你，告诉你我有多么爱你。我真惭愧啊，1917年那个飘雪的冬天，我远在亚眠的战壕里，没能欢迎你来到这个世界，如今又错过了与你告别，我的一生注定是不完整的。或许这就是上天赐予我两个那么出色的儿子必然要付出的代价吧。

Egal，我的孩子，不知道如何才能表达对你的感谢。作为父亲没能给你们很好的生活，在你们的母亲去世之后是你挺身而出分担生活的重担。那时候你那么年幼却那么勇敢，我当时就断定你一定会有出息。

如果我们把时间倒回1934年夏天，你刚刚从学校回来，告诉我你已经报名参军——你就是这么个脾气，毫不张扬，把自己的事情安排得井井有条，让我们面对一个既成事实。你是军人的儿子，男孩子总爱学爸爸的样。你选择了国防军里最好的兵种，最有效地努力杀敌的兵种。你无疑已用行动证明了这一点！不论在哪一个兵种里，或哪个战场上，一举予敌重创，为国立功，贡献在你之上的人是不会有多少的。

我现在就已感到，不管当前传来多少次失利的消息，我们终究要打赢这场战争的。你在这场关系到日耳曼人命运的战争中出了力，你在关键时刻身处关键的所在，你豁出性命，投身进去，尽到了一个战士的责任。我为你感到骄傲，我将永远不会失去这份自豪感。

我是一个碌碌无为的老兵，像我这样的人在德国有成千上万，多一个少一个都没什么关系。我已经有了家庭，有了你和你弟弟。我可以说已经是一个在世上生活过来的人了。然而你们的生命才刚刚开始，你所能取得的成就和前程又怎么是我能比得上的呢？Egal，坚强一点，活下去！你一定要努力活下去！你现在一定非常痛苦和无助，但我请求你一定要坚持下去！

人人都欠上帝一个死，不要为我感到悲伤，如今是上帝召唤我的时候了，我将和你们的母亲真正成为圣经中所描述的一体。我会仔仔细细告诉她我们养育了一双多么好的儿子，特别是你！

再见了，我亲爱的儿子，我们终有一日会在上帝脚下重聚，但绝不是现在，我会守在天堂的门口，如果你敢来我就把你揍回去。

又及：Enerdhil是个敏感而脆弱的孩子，他不像你，完全还没有长大。在失去我之后，你又身受重伤，对他的打击非同小可，这正是我所担心的。你们要相互扶持一起闯过去。我会日日夜夜向上帝祈求你们平安幸福。

爱你们的爸爸。”

Ecthelion朝Egalmoth那张藏在阴影里的脸俯下身去。他呼吸着，很轻很轻。他的脸湿漉漉的，正在流泪呢。Ecthelion轻轻叹了口气，用一只手臂挽住他的肩头，把自己的脸贴到了他的脸上，“没事了，都过去了。”他笨嘴笨舌地试着安慰狙击手。Egalmoth没有回答。眼泪从他的腮帮上滚下来。Ecthelion不停地帮他把眼泪抹掉。

过了一会Egalmoth停止了哭泣，他十分感激地对Ecthelion说：“谢谢你。”

“哭过了就振作起来，听你父亲的话快点好起来。”Ecthelion强按下想亲吻他的冲动，温柔地说道。

“嗯。”狙击手点点头，“你们去吃点东西休息一会吧，我很好，不用担心。”于是他们俩依次亲吻了Egalmoth的额头就出去了。

Ecthelion吩咐护士去照顾狙击手之后把Enerdhil带去了医院的餐厅。小伙子并没有什么胃口，他对着一碗麦片粥发呆，沮丧的样子像极了他哥哥。Ecthelion把手放在他背上轻轻拍了拍，这一招对Egalmoth和有效，他猜想也许对他弟弟也行。“吃一点，这的饭菜味道很好。”

Enerdhil的脸色突然温和了一些，不再是失魂落魄的表情。“Egal他会不会……”那个字悬在他和和军医之间。

“你相信我吗？”Ecthelion紧盯着他的双眼，犀利的目光让Enerdhil有些畏惧的往后一缩，然后点了点头。“我会治好他！”Ecthelion说得十分笃定。

Enerdhil心稍微安定了点，低头胡乱喝着粥，他突然抬起头问：“你和Egalmoth很熟？”

军医耸了耸肩，十分坦然地说：“我们在前线认识的，我帮他治疗，他也救过我的命，你应该可以理解这种共度过生死的友情。”

Enerdhil点点头表示同意。


	26. Chapter 26

有了目前世界上最爱他的两个人的照顾和陪伴，Egalmoth的病情也慢慢稳定下来了。不太疼的时间里他可以和他们说说话，或者少量吃点东西。进展虽然缓慢，但一直在继续，Ecthelion和Enerdhil也就不再强求什么。这边Egalmoth才安稳下来，那边Ecthelion又出问题了。这问题说起来简单，就是他嫌Enerdhil太碍事了。他寸步不离地守着Egalmoth，在Ecthelion看来与其说是在照顾病重的哥哥，不如说是失去双亲的孩子紧紧依偎在唯一的亲人身边。兄弟俩是那么亲密无间，只消一个眼神Enerdhil就能明白Egalmoth的意思，他们经常头对头说悄悄话，或者一起分吃什么东西。Egalmoth是那么放松和安心，这是Ecthelion认识他以来从未有过的状态。总而言之，可怜Ecthelion完全沦为了个外人，根本插不进去。本来他还能假公济私和Egalmoth做点亲亲抱抱之类有意思的事情，有碍手碍脚的Enerdhil在场连这点小乐趣也没有了，看得见摸不着引得军医先生心痒难耐，胸口里那股欲火都快把他的头发烧着了。

下午四点，西斜的太阳照在拉上的窗帘上，映出一大块一大块亮光，Ecthelion还在卧室里蒙头大睡，这几天他累坏了，也无聊透了，又没心思回医院上班，索性溜回家睡觉。Rita哼着歌抱着书走进家门，母亲正在和父亲一起喝酒。

“嗨，我回来啦！”Rita声音清脆的和父母打招呼。

“嘘！”妈妈做了个手势阻止她继续说话。“你哥哥在睡觉呢。”

“哎？他今天怎么回来了？”

妈妈撇撇嘴，非常不满地说：“真是，给他一个什么破病人负责，都累成什么样子了。我刚才不放心进去看了他一眼，他的呼吸简直跟婴儿一样均匀，一只手托着腮帮子。”

“那孩子是国家的英雄，而且那么严重的贯穿伤如果Ec能把他救回来对Ec的职业生涯很有好处。”父亲满不在乎地说道。

“我就知道他的脸色可怕极了。”

Rita实在懒得听他们啰嗦抬腿就往Ecthelion屋子里走，妈妈在后面叫她：“你别吵他。”

“都在里面听收音机了！”Rita说罢轻轻拍着门：“Ec，你穿着衣服吗？”

“哦，还凑合！”

Rita推门进去，又迅速关上门。Ecthelion 坐起来，伸了个懒腰，上身赤裸，只穿一条短裤。“干嘛啊。”他闷闷地问。

“我来看看你咯。”Rita抱着手笑嘻嘻地望着他。

“我有什么好看的？”

“嘻嘻，你怎么不去守着你的狙击手啦？”

“你就别提了！！！”Ecthelion惨叫一声直挺挺的又倒了下去，郁闷地使劲挠着脑袋。

Rita笑得弯下腰，“你再抓就要变成秃子了。”

Ecthelion也不理她，哼哼唧唧抱着被子在床上滚过来又滚过去，滚了足足一分钟才停下来，拿被子捂着脑袋变成只鸵鸟。做妹妹的终于看不下去了，一下子跳到他身上使劲摇晃他软绵绵的身子：“你怎么那么没出息？？？”

“我能有什么办法？”他在厚厚的被子下面嘟嘟囔囔。

“哎……”Rita放开他叹了口气，“你知道从小我怎么看你的吗？”

“什么？”

“你老是叫我联想起牛奶蛋糊。你知道吗？”

“怎么说？”

“中看不中吃！”

“我哪有？！”Ecthelion呼啦一下顶着一头乱毛坐起来，气急败坏地瞪着妹妹。

“切，你想不想我帮你？”

“怎么帮？？？”Ecthelion终于来了精神。

Rita斜着眼睛白了他一眼，万分嫌弃地说出自己的计划：“你不就嫌他弟弟么？一会我过去带他出去逛逛，我猜他不会反对，然后我们去吃饭看电影，晚上我让他去你宿舍睡觉，明早再来，这不就行了。”

“嘿！赶紧去啊！”

“去？我就这么去啊？”

“又怎么了？”

Rita理直气壮一伸手：“经费呢？”

“这还不简单！”Ecthelion跳起来拿着外套一阵乱翻，掏出钱包直接往妹妹手里一塞，“你赶紧去！”

“哎，你真是，也不知道那个狙击手有什么本事能让你这样。”

“哎呀，好了好了，以后再说。”他说着就把妹妹往外推。

一个小时以后，估摸着Rita他们已经走了，Ecthelion兴冲冲地溜了回去。病房里果然只剩下狙击手一人，他的头转向门口，正在等着他。

“觉得怎么样？还疼吗？”Ecthelion关上门，尽最大努力把猴急的心情掩饰起来。

狙击手轻声笑了起来，他微微摇头,眼中闪烁着愉快的光，“你到底要装到什么时候？”他问。Ecthelion一下子蹦上了床。

Egalmoth 就这么浑身无力地躺着。而他亲爱的伴侣也脱下衣服躺了下来，双手环抱着他，亲吻他。这甜蜜的吻真是无法言表的，他也用双唇回应以心中最炽热的情感。这美妙诱人的情感让Egalmoth欣喜若狂，只有Ecthelion一个人可以让他这样激动。在短暂的调情之后，Ecthelion把他宽阔的胸膛贴在了Egalmoth的胸前，他们听到了彼此温柔而强烈的心跳——他滚烫的身体与他赤诚相见，让狙击手情难自禁，全部灵魂都屈服于这最敏感的欢愉。不只是因为性爱，而是因为眼前这个人，是他让他全心投入——他的心永远属于Ecthelion。

当这快感越来越强烈，Egalmoth不禁感觉到军医那坚挺的柱子已傲然耸立，现在正急不可耐地顶在他的两腿之间。Egalmoth没有办法让他更进一步，于是他伸出手颤巍巍地握住那惹人怜爱的东西。没有什么东西摸起来比它更亲切，或者更能激起感官的兴奋。那儿已久不尝欢爱的滋味，现在他的小家伙已经坚硬无比，那么雄壮有力。

Ecthelion所有的注意力都集中到了那能让他幸福的器官，他的感知集中在这一处，像凸透镜的光束，因极端的高温而熊熊燃烧。随着Egalmoth的抚摸和套弄，它激起的快感已达到高点，Ecthelion喘息着，热切地渴望着这卓绝的享受。他眼中迸射出爱的火花，这火花又奔窜他的全身，在每一根血管和每一个毛孔中燃烧。

Ecthelion的整个身体都在狂喜中抽搐着，眼中跳动着温柔的火苗，Egalmoth从中看到了完美的愉悦，而Ecthelion也对他意乱情迷。在甜美的狂热中，Ecthelion在本能的支配下潮汐奔涌，大量挥霍着那乳白色的宜人液体，迷失在狂喜之中。

很快Ecthelion就恢复了精力，他怀着甜美的爱意望向狙击手，却惊愕地发现他嘴巴微张着，呼吸急促，比平时更加辛苦。Ecthelion吓得要死，慌忙爬起来检查狙击手的状况，他轻拍着他的脸呼唤他的名字：“Egal，Egal，听得到吗？”

Egalmoth皱了皱眉，喘息了一阵终于缓过来了。“我没事。”说这话的时候他脸上甚至有点孩子气的得意。“你高兴吗？”他说。

“哎。”Ecthelion搂着他心疼得要命，“累着你了，我自己来就行了。”他一遍遍抚摸着他的背，嶙峋的骨头在厚厚的绷带下面支棱着，显得那么可怜。

“你自己来哪有我帮你舒服？”Egalmoth叹了口气，有气无力地靠在他怀里，神色却是高兴而满足。Ecthelion用指尖轻轻勾画他脸部的轮廓，用双唇抚平他因为疼痛而紧皱的眉头。“你快点好起来，我忍得好难受，我想你也一样。”

“嗯，Ec，你给我唱首歌吧。”

“好呀，你想听什么？”

“一个铜币和一个银币。”

“哈，为什么想听这首呢？”

Egalmoth脸上浮起一丝苦笑，回忆起久远的事情，“我八岁的时候家里很穷，有一年云大步兵团来慰问我们镇上的孤儿院。负责的神父是个好人，就把我们这些赤贫的孩子都带去了。那天我和Enerdhil得到了有生以来最好的一套衣服，还吃到了从没吃过的好东西。那一天步兵团的军官们拉着手风琴带我们一起唱这首歌。是首快乐的歌。”

“所以你那时就想参军吗？”

“算是吧，就算现在看来我除了当兵也没有别的出路。我不像你，读的学校也只能让我认识几个字而已，学不到什么东西。我不想一辈子在林场干苦力，要么就伺候那些有钱人打猎赚几个小钱。你知道吗？我六岁就开第一枪了，一个上尉和他的朋友来打猎，我帮他们背子弹袋，捡猎物。后来他们看我有趣就逗我玩枪，我只开了一枪打中了一只兔子。那个上尉和我父亲说这孩子天生就就是干这个的。”

Ecthelion微笑着说：“看样子我们是同样的小孩，我五六岁的时候就能认清人体的所有骨骼和器官，他们也说天生就是做医生的料。”

“命运真的很神奇，你救人，我杀人，然而我们却被紧紧绑在一起。”

军医伸出修长的食指在狙击手鼻尖上点了点，“都怪你，悄悄偷走了我的心。”

“哼，你还不是，打开我的胸腔在心脏上刻了你的名字。”

Ecthelion故意骄傲地一仰头说：“何止，我还在上面刻了朵玫瑰花。”

他们就这样相互依偎着，胡乱说着些情话，或者什么也不为就只是傻笑着，然后Ecthelion断断续续为他的爱人唱起歌来。在1943年一月的一个夜晚，这对情侣在柏林夏绿特医院一张狭小而温暖的病床上酣睡，这是第二次世界大战两千多个夜晚中的一个，这时，人类的很大一部分正难以安眠。


	27. Chapter 27

德国的战争努力在遍及全球的范围内遭遇的一次迅雷不及掩耳的、烈焰腾腾的逆转——在海洋上，在沙漠里，在海滩上，在丛林里，在城市的街巷中，在热带海岛上，在漫天风雪中。德国人全都把灵魂交托给那个要征服全世界的冒险家希特勒，事实上他在一九四二年十一月就已经丧失了主动权，从此便一蹶不振。自那以后，他便陷于四面楚歌的境地。 为了使这场大悲剧有一个更加深沉的注脚，上帝将时间推进到1943年2月2日，听到这个日期，没有一个德国人会不浑身战栗。保卢斯在斯大林格勒投降，装备精良、训练有素的第六集团军全军覆没。

1943年2月17日，广播里宣布——前奏是葬礼进行曲——德国在斯大林格勒的军队“英勇地战至最后一颗子弹”。这么大的一场灾难根本无法掩盖，于是政府被迫宣布了德军在斯大林格勒的失败。戈培尔的宣传机构继续粉饰着一切，但在斯大林格勒战役后，任何一个有头脑的人都知道，他们已经无法赢得这场对俄战争。

由于斯大林格勒的失败，Egalmoth和Ecthelion的二人世界过得也不像以前那么愉快。德国举行了哀悼仪式，已经不再允许在公众场合跳舞，剧院与音乐厅也已关闭。为了逃避广播中不断传来的令人沮丧的消息以及无时无刻不在播放的“我有一个战友”，他们连广播都没法听了。

Ecthelion每天绕着他转来转去，像塞糖果那样要Egalmoth吞下许多药片，还要在他胳膊或者屁股上打针。（本来这是护士的工作，但是Ecthelion本人倒挺喜欢亲自来扎Egalmoth的。）不知道是不是故意，狙击手总觉得军医在帮他检查伤口时，像多疑的妇女在市场上挑选肉肠那样，老在他身上捏过来捏过去。折腾完这一切Ecthelion就跑了，白天他要回门诊上班，治疗那些从前线送回来伤员，或者去给学生上课。剩下来的时间里就剩下Enerdhil和Egalmoth两个人大眼瞪小眼。

各种各样的事情都会让Egalmoth不高兴，一般的烦恼源自疼痛——为了让伤口愈合，他直挺挺在床上躺了一个多月，他们不允许他乱动，只能每隔两个小时等着护士为他翻身，腰痛得都快断了。最让他生气的还是无聊，在经历了多年令人窒息的高强度作战之后，这种强制性的闲适让他难以忍受。他现在烦透了，每天绝大部分时间Egalmoth都在昏昏沉沉的睡觉，有的时候他觉得已经睡了一个世纪那么长，睁开眼睛发现只过了两个小时，太阳还在明晃晃地挂着。要是等他睡醒天已经黑了，那就更讨厌了，因为这意味着过不了多久真正该睡觉的时候又到了。

他开始嫉妒，嫉妒他们都能离开这间该死的病房回到现实世界，只有他一个人被困在这里。好在Egalmoth并不乱发脾气，他只会抱着Ecthelion的枕头不言不语。Enerdhil陪着他好像什么事都没做。但事实上，和Egalmoth在一起的每一天都会有些细微的差别——依他当日的心情来定。有时候只要看他一眼，Enerdhil就能从他紧闭的牙关看出他不想跟自己说话——也不想跟其他人说话。注意到这一点后Enerdhil就会在一旁看报纸，或者研究他的专业书籍，这样一来，没人哄没人理的Egalmoth就更委屈了。

为了哄他开心Ecthelion出了个主意：他俩一起来处理寄给Egalmoth的那些堆积如山的信件。Ecthelion拆阅它们，然后读给Egalmoth听，由他来决定要不要写回信。这些信件大多索然无味，无非就是德国热心民众对Egalmoth的赞扬和慰问，还有相当一部分是孩子们寄来索要签名的明信片。就Ecthelion来说最感兴趣的就是姑娘们那些写满火辣辣字眼的求爱信，还有随信寄来的照片。

“亲爱Rademacher先生，当我在报纸上看到你的照片的那一瞬间，窗外的雨停了，风儿告诉我，雨被感动了，爱上你的那一瞬间风停了，雨儿告诉我，风被陶醉了……”

“亲爱是Rademacher先生，你的照片现在就放在我的床头，我每天凝视着它，亲吻它，眼泪从眼睛里涌出，落在你的脸上，哦，怎样才能让你知道我有多么爱你……”

“我真恨不得马上就赤条条躺在你的身下，感受到你热情似火的冲击……”

“嘿哟，这姑娘长得还真不错呢！”Ecthelion手里挥舞的那张照片上是一张十全十美的日耳曼贵妇脸，精致的五官和妆容，公主般的笑容。“我觉得是你喜欢的类型。”

Egalmoth皱着眉，疑惑不解地问军医：“难道你不生气？”

“我为什么要生气？”Ecthelion奇怪的反问。

“那么多人给我写情书你就不嫉妒？”

“也有很多人给我写情书啊！”

“切，知道你长得比我帅了。”Egalmoth撇撇嘴，很是不服气。

军医先生俯下身子用鼻尖轻轻去蹭狙击手的脸，故意吹出丝丝暖气，搞得Egalmoth怪痒痒的。“生气啦？再多的情书又如何，把你压在身下的是我啊。”狙击手翻了个白眼，“哼，等我好了我要在上面！”

Ecthelion哈哈大笑起来，他使劲捏着狙击手的脸说：“好，你要好了什么都行！”Egalmoth捉住他的手，带着本能的快感用自己的脸贴着他的掌心摩挲。外科医生的手沉稳有力，很像Ecthelion本人，Egalmoth慢慢蹭着它，像只撒娇的猫咪那样发出舒服的哼哼。军医的食指划过狙击手的嘴唇，他含住它，轻轻吮吸，温暖的舌尖温柔地勾画着握手术刀磨出的薄茧。痒酥酥的电流从指尖传来，沿着脊柱游走，朝着四肢百骸蔓延开来，Ecthelion全身都软了。

他抽出手抱紧他，“啊，是时候了。”Ecthelion气喘吁吁地说。他使劲地吻他，使他浑身燃烧起爱情的火焰。Ecthelion只感到怀里搂着一个用嘴唇和肉体来表达他的爱情的人所感到的那种独特和令人极度兴奋的快感。这个心灰意懒、寂寞孤单、受尽痛苦的男人被他紧紧地搂在怀里，连连回吻他。他们狂热地接吻，断断续续地说上一两句话，这样相亲相爱了好一阵子，最后终于平静下来。他们不再气喘吁吁了。寒碜的病房，一张狭小的病床，还是老样子。

“我受不了了！”Egalmoth贴着他急于接吻的嘴咕哝。

“受不了？”Ecthelion头往后仰了一下，眼睛里闪烁着快乐的光。“为什么呢？”

“你不在的时候我很孤独。”

“Enerdhil不是在陪你？”Ecthelion用手指摸着他的脸。“我最大的困扰是不能眼睛看着你。”

“我和他分开太久了，你明白吗？或者说我和正常生活分开的太久了。我认识的所有人都在前线，我所有的经历都在前线，我试着告诉他我在俄国发生的事情，他只是问我你要不要喝水？”

Ecthelion用胳膊支着脑袋，认真的模样看上去亲切可爱，能引起人的刻骨相思。“别担心，这些都是暂时的，只要你们在一起生活一段时间就会好的。”

“你没有听懂我的意思。”Egalmoth望着他，“我是想说战争让我与现实生活之间隔了一堵密不透风的墙，我被困住了。在战场上我游刃有余，但是当我走出狙击学校站在莱比锡的大街上，我几乎连马路都不会过。人行道上密集繁忙的人群让我觉得很无助，我就好像一个游离于世界之外的幽灵，没有任何存在的证明。除了你，在这个世界上我已经抓不住任何事物了。”

“你能这么说我真高兴。”Ecthelion温柔地亲吻着他的手指，“你相信我吗？”他望向狙击手的目光温暖而坚定，轻易驱散了他心中的疑虑，Egalmoth几乎是下意识地点了点头。“那就让我牵着你的手，陪你一起去冒险。”

这个可爱的人不是一个梦想家，Egalmoth心里想。他几乎像个将军一样意志坚强而积极主动。他就坐在那里，一伸手就可以碰到，像岩石一样真实，神情迫切，要求他做出决断。经过了漫长、痛苦又危机重重的几个月，他们的关系如火如荼地发展了。有多少男人为了听到这样一个伴侣说出这样的话，愿意献出他们的一切？这是一个天赐的良机，让他重建毁坏了的生活。Egalmoth 高兴得几乎不知怎么办才好，只憋了一句话出来：“谢谢你，我爱你！”


	28. Chapter 28

这所老式手术楼的房子前面，那棵木兰花开得一片烂漫，在三楼都闻到了它的香气。布满阳光的街道上时时飘过阵风，街对面的建筑上，黄水仙花坛旁边旗杆上的卍字旗帜徐徐飘舞，那一树盛开的樱花就在旗旁把花瓣儿纷纷洒落下来。又是春天的柏林。回到这个繁华美丽、承载着荣耀和梦想的城市，Egalmoth觉得自己仍旧是半梦半醒的，不必再随着军队四处漂泊，不必再担心无处不在的爆炸和子弹，不必再受严寒和饥饿的折磨。这种温暖、充满阳光的宁静感令人非常愉快。Ecthelion Koch 的爱如同一阵清新的风把遮蔽在狙击手眼前的浓雾吹得无踪无影。 Egalmoth慢慢的也不再感到恐慌和隔阂，随着他已经可以短时间坐一会，他像刚出生的婴儿那样打量着这个世界，原先那些习以为常、毫不起眼的事物都会让他惊奇不已。

周日的阳光从生机勃勃的新生树叶间照射进来，照在Ecthelion身上使他整个人都闪闪发光，Egalmoth眼睛一眨不眨地望着他，不觉看呆了。军医一直在床头柜狭小的桌面上奋笔疾书，过了一会才放下笔，把脸埋在胳膊下面，只露出一只眼睛瞅着狙击手，对峙了几秒钟两个人都笑了起来。

“干嘛这么看着我？”Ecthelion问。Egalmoth没回答他，只是冲他伸出双臂。“要坐起来？”

“嗯。”

Ecthelion于是小心翼翼地将他抱起来，体位变化引起的低血压令狙击手头晕眼花，每次他要坐起来都得趴在Ecthelion怀里缓上好一阵子。不过今天，Egalmoth的双手溜进了军医的衣服里，狙击手熟悉这副温暖的躯体，就像熟悉他自己的那样。他知道怎样才能使他感到欢愉。Egalmoth的手一路滑过军医光洁的皮肤，这轻软的爱抚似一股暖风掠过他的躯体，所到之处，寸寸消融。Ecthelion就这样瘫软下去，舒展开身体。

“舒服吗？”

“嗯……”Ecthelion扭了扭身子就不动了。

在前线那些日子里他的军医就喜欢这么享受他满怀爱意的轻抚。军医酸痛疲劳的肩背在Egalmoth手里摸索，揉捏，所有的不适都一扫而空，他已然忘乎所以，恍恍惚惚，以至意识也模糊一片。在这个受到上帝祝福的春日里，Ecthelion躺在爱人的怀中睡着了。他的头歪在一边，随意的金发不经意地遮在脸庞上，年轻的光彩和优雅的男子气概令人赏心悦目。三个月来日日夜夜照顾狙击手让他的脸色疲惫苍白，犹如纯洁的百合，这让他英俊逼人的容貌有一种说不出的魅力：他双眼合着，漂亮的长睫毛垂在眼帘下，而高高的额头也是那么的光洁。他的嘴唇丰满，微微撅着，好像在引诱他的爱人冲动的亲吻。可是Egalmoth忍住了，他拉过毯子盖在军医身上，想让他好好睡一会。可是他一动Ecthelion就醒了，嘟嘟囔囔抱怨着：“怎么不挠了？”

“知道了，知道了！”Egalmoth继续帮他认认真真挠痒痒。

Ecthelion满意地哼了一声，伸手去把笔记本拿过来，垫在Egalmoth肚子上继续写他的东西。

“你在写什么呢”Egalmoth问，从他的位置看过去，笔记本上的字是倒的，而且即便是正的他也看不明白。

“裁缝操作手册。”

“裁缝操作手册？”

“嗯，如何把一个被打成筛子的狙击手重新缝起来。”

“你在写我啊？”

“我试着在你身上用了一些新技术，所以……”Ecthelion动了动身体，把想要他抚摸的地方凑近Egalmoth的手指。

“这儿？”

“嗯。”

“真不知道怎么谢谢你。”

“不需要，你要死了谁来帮我挠痒痒呢。”

“噢，我的作用就是帮你挠痒？”

军医抬起头瞥了他一眼，故意说：“当然咯！”

Egalmoth马上就罢工不干了。Ecthelion趴在他腿上偷笑，笑得全身都在发抖。狙击手也不理他，只是轻声叹了口气。

“生气啦？”Ecthelion嬉皮笑脸的凑到他面前问道。

“我想出去玩！”

没想到Egalmoth突然来这么一句，于是他把手插进狙击手的金发里使劲揉了揉，“你马上就能出去了，跟着我去拍电影。”

“拍电影？我？拍什么电影？”

“拍我如何为前线培养合格的军医。”

狙击手立马把头摇得像风扇。“我不去。”

“为什么？你是我最棒的病人，当然要和我一起去。”

Egalmoth撇撇嘴，一副不乐意的模样。

作为Ecthelion Koch医生即将对外展示的“样品”，那些漂亮的护士姑娘们提前一天就对Egalmoth收拾了一番，她们帮他洗了澡，理过头发，还换了一身新的病号服，特意被打扮好的狙击手觉得自己就像一只香喷喷的烤鸡，马上就要被放进银盘子里端上桌。这只“烤鸡”向料理他的“厨师”提了个要求，他想去看看自己到底是怎么被重新缝起来的，Ecthelion二话不说就爽快的答应了。

早上七点，护士推了一部有橡胶轮子的轮椅过来，Egalmoth被扶着坐上去，然后他们就出发了。此时天刚亮，护士站在走廊上齐声祈祷，这就是所谓的早礼拜。为了使大家都能够分享到福祐，她们就把房门给敞开了。

“啊，烦！”Egalmoth小声嘀咕了一句，护士们这样做用意的确是好的，却使得每天这时候睡得正香的Egalmoth骨骼和头颅都疼了。“非得现在把大伙吵醒吗？”

“教会的医院都一样，我每天都把门关得死死的，检查员说了我好几次了。”军医压低声音说。

Egalmoth翻了个白眼说：“我不需要上帝，我需要你。”Ecthelion在后面直捅他，叫他闭嘴。

他们顺着狭长的走廊慢慢走着，经过一个又一个病房，Egalmoth确信自己看到了炼狱的模样。作为全德国最好的医院，不是每个当兵的都有机会在负伤后能挤进来，躺在拥挤的病房里的伤员都是有一定军衔和战功的军人。即便如此，他们的惨状同样是千姿百态、触目惊心。在Egalmoth住的这一层都是腹部和脊椎受了伤的，头部受了伤的，还有两腿或两臂都已经被截掉了的。下面一层住的是伤了下颚的，还有鼻子、耳朵和脖颈受了伤的，瞎了眼的，肺部受了伤，骨盆受了伤，关节受了伤，肾脏受了伤，胃部受了伤的。很多受伤的人，他们被打碎的四肢临空荡在吊架上，伤口下面放一个盆，让脓水滴在那里。每隔两三个小时，便将容器倒空一次。还有一些人躺在伸缩绷带里，用个沉重的秤砣吊在床的一头。

Ecthelion告诉狙击手这些人里面大概有三分之一由他负责。他又说像Egalmoth这样胸部受伤的还好，最棘手的是腹部中弹的病人，消化液、食物残渣和肠子里的粪便会流到整个腹腔里，引起无法控制的感染，很难把他们救回来。Egalmoth其实很难理解这样一个个支离破碎的身体上面居然还有着活生生的人脸，生命依旧能在那里面照常运行着。Egalmoth想若不是有Ecthelion的呵护，他还是在第一时间里死了的好。

“你就是从那里被推进来的。”随着他们来到一楼，Ecthelion指着大门说。“然后从那边到手术室一路上全是你的血。”

“然后你给我输血了？”

“嗯……”

Egalmoth伸出手和Ecthelion简短的握了一下，所有的感动和感激都包含在这一次短暂的触碰里。他们继续往前走，终于来到了手术室。Egalmoth被推到准备手术的地方，再往里他就不能进去了。手术床上躺着一个苍白瘦弱的小伙子，是一会Ecthelion要用来为纪录片展示胸腔手术的病人。他非常不安，看见他们之后漂亮的蓝眼睛里含着眼泪。Ecthelion走进去握住他的手说：“别担心，曾经有一个人来的时候肺部大出血又并发严重感染，我给他做了手术，现在你看看他。”他指了指外面，Egalmoth正探头往里看呢，对上那小伙子的眼神于是给了他一个鼓励的微笑。

“祝我好运吧。”Ecthelion说。

那个小伙子露出疑惑的表情，Ecthelion微笑着向他解释：“我不走运你又怎么会走运呢？”

小伙子脸上终于有了点笑容，Ecthelion叫助手过来给他打针，做术前准备。他自己走过去吩咐Egalmoth：“你在这等一会，会有人送你们去阶梯教室，我得先走了。”说完他就跑了。

在病房里被关了三个月之后，就连在手术室外傻等都成了一件令人开心的事情。Egalmoth乖乖的待在一旁看着医护人员忙着做准备，他们好像被Ecthelion吓得不轻，都紧张兮兮地相互检查，相互提醒，说着些：“你一会递给他的缝合线每一根都要是35cm……”

“纱布清点好……”

“给他报刻度的时候要准确！要不然他会发脾气！”

Egalmoth在一旁听着内心深处泛起一阵强烈的不安来，Ecthelion和他实在是太像了，他担心他迟早会被自己强加到自己身上的重压给压垮。


	29. Chapter 29

夏绿特医学院著名的阶梯教室已经座无虚席，前排折椅也已空位不多。 坐在最前排的是院长，各个研究室的负责人以及来自海陆空三军的著名医师。这时还不到九点，距离正式上课时间还早了点，但这一次将拍摄Ecthelion所创造的新型手术方式的全过程，因此开始的时间提前了些。摄影机已经架好，手术台在灯光下闪闪发光。讲台对面那扇小门悄无声息的开了，Egalmoth被护士推着出现在教室里。

作为一名狙击手，Egalmoth始终习惯把自己藏在不起眼的位置，在拍影片这件事上他的自我定位就是一件道具，万万没想到刚一进去所有人的目光都聚集在自己身上，学生们议论纷纷，有些坐在后排的人干脆站起来伸直脖子往他这边看。

“啊，我的天，”Egalmoth小声说，“不，不。”他说着，往他的轮椅里一缩。

有人嘘他：“打起精神来！”

Egalmoth听出来了，原来是Rita。热情的Koch小姐接替护士握住轮椅把手，直接就把Egalmoth推到教室中央。那些医学界的大人物纷纷过来和这位新鲜出炉的国家英雄握手，说些祝贺他取得的成就或者祝他早日康复的话。Egalmoth只好打起精神和他们寒暄，非常真挚的感谢夏绿特医院对他的救治和关心……等等，等等诸如此类的场面话。人群中突然有一位身材高大、穿着考究西装，戴着单片眼镜的老绅士走了过来，“很高兴看到您恢复得那么好。我是Heinz Koch教授，夏绿特医学院病理实验室主任。”

我的老天爷！Egalmoth只觉得自己的心脏在狂跳，胸口上那个还没愈合的洞都在剧烈疼痛。慌乱中他甚至想要挣扎着站起来，被Koch先生按住了。“您现在不能乱动。”

“真不知道该怎么感谢Koch医生，他救了我的命。”

“他只是尽了一名医生的职责，夏绿特的含义就是心怀慈悲。”Koch教授的话引起医生们的称赞。

尽管艰难，Egalmoth坐在轮椅上朝Koch教授深深鞠了一躬。

没过多久Ecthelion来了，他的原野灰制服上佩戴着勋章，外面罩着白大褂。在聚光灯下Ecthelion侃侃而谈，显得自信而权威。他以Egalmoth的身体为示范，开始讲述他受伤的部位，伤口大小和损伤程度。然后他用钢笔当作手术刀，向众人演示下刀部位和角度，Egalmoth仔细倾听着，生动的细节吸引着他。Ecthelion讲得很详细、很清楚，Egalmoth能听懂他讲的每一个字。钢笔轻轻触碰他的身体时，似乎有丝丝电流传遍全身。Egalmoth只好尽量绷紧面孔配合。

“手术结束后Rademacher少校高烧40度十四天。”Ecthelion说，“给予降温消炎处理，以及足够的营养支持，第十五天体温自主下降，快速退烧，脱离危险期。之后，我们又进行了五台类似手术，伤员全部脱离危险。”说到这的时候所有学生用力敲击课桌欢呼起来！

Egalmoth感到高兴，他的军医先生拿他的命和上帝赌了一局，他死去的可能性比幸存更大，但是他们把这场战争打赢了。Ecthelion在他所爱的人身上使用备受质疑的新方法和新器械，救活了他。他在这里非常认真、内行、绘声绘色地讲述从中获得的宝贵经验，会有很多人从中受益。

接下来是展示手术过程的时间。按照 Koch医生的吩咐，他们Egalmoth被带到一边观摩，Rita坐在他的左边，悄悄从笔记本上撕下一张纸塞给他，上面写着：“你不回去休息？”

Egalmoth微微一笑，抓过笔在纸上写：“好不容易离开病房多玩一会。刚才我们看上去怎么样？”

“挺好，你字写的真好看。”

狙击手看到这句话，心里突然冒出一个恶作剧的念头来，他稍微回忆了一下，用模仿得惟妙惟肖的Ecthelion笔迹写着：“要认真上课啊小姐！”Rita惊讶得差点当场跳起来，狙击手倒是像什么都没发生一样，认认真真盯着前面的Ecthelion，眼底里尽是狡黠的笑意。主刀的Ecthelion无意间将目光从病人身上移开，轻而易举就和Egalmoth四目相对，狙击手不动声色地冲他眨眨眼睛。在这么一瞬间，病人、学生、医生……所有的东西都不见了，在Egalmoth眼中这间阶梯教室仿佛一个巨大的圆圈，他俩就在这个圆圈的中心，所有的光好像只照在他们身上。

手术进行得一帆风顺，当Ecthelion打好最后一个结离开手术台时所有人都鼓起掌来。这是一次惊人的表演，Ecthelion在有限的时间里将他的勇气、学识以及精湛的外科技术展现得淋漓尽致。那些堪称德国医学界泰斗的医生们全都站起来，把他围在当中，一个接一个与他握手，或是认真的问些问题，或是拍拍他的肩膀表示称赞和鼓励。摄影师的闪光灯对着他们不停闪烁着淡蓝色的光。

Egalmoth微笑着看着这一切，然后拉了拉Rita的衣袖说：“麻烦你请护士来送我回去吧。”

“哎？你不等Ec吗？”Rita问道。

狙击手摇摇头说：“我就别给他添乱了。”

有道理！Rita高高兴兴地把书塞给Egalmoth推起轮椅说：“那么我们先回去吧。”

在这个风和日丽的中午，四处，在嫩绿的草地边沿，盛开着许多鲜花。Rita推着轮椅来到花木葱茏的花园里，在那儿的病人们都坐在太阳底下，有的打扮得很齐整，有的只披着浴衣。 Egalmoth眯着眼睛望着天空中的朵朵白云，说：“我们在这里坐一会行吗？”

Rita说：“好。”

他们靠近一丛丛盛开的鲜花，Rita在一个石头凳子上坐下，一阵风带着春天的寒意扑面而来，Rita帮Egalmoth拉紧衣服。“谢谢你。”Egalmoth挠挠后脑勺，挺不好意思的向她道谢。

“不用谢，我答应过Enerdhil要好好照顾你。”

“他给你写信了？”

“嗯，他还说等到复活节就来看我们。”

“我觉得是来看你……”

“别动！”Rita突然双手捧住他的脸，将额头贴在他的脑门儿上。Egalmoth顿时浑身僵硬，他想向后躲，但他的背已经紧紧贴在轮椅靠背上。“别动！”Rita咬牙切齿的又一次低声呵斥他。Egalmoth这下子彻底不敢动了，“怎么了？”

“和我说话，像和Ec一样！”

可怜的Egalmoth完全摸不着头脑，但是他的身体像被什么牵住那样机械地伸出手臂搂住这个温柔香软的姑娘。下一秒狙击手就明白了是怎么回事，——狙击手的观察能力总是很卓越——一双吃惊的眼睛隐藏在灌木后面，那双眼睛长在一个斯文的男人脸上，此时那个男人胸口剧烈起伏着，脸上写满了愤懑。“谁啊？”Egalmoth挤出个笑容小声问。

“一个白痴。”

哎，好吧，狙击手一贯助人为乐，秉承做戏做全套的原则，他挺认真地说：“别打我。”说着抱紧Rita，做出亲吻她的嘴唇的样子，一边亲，他像一头雄狮那样抬起眼睛瞪着那个男人，眼神里尽是挑衅和警告的意味。那个人愣在那里，显然无法承受一个浑身上下充满着战场硝烟和戾气的战士的威慑，往后退缩，一下子消失在树木的阴影里，再也看不见了。

“谢谢你啊。”Rita离开狙击手的怀抱，气氛变得有点尴尬。“他是个恶魔，不遗余力的执行那个该死的人种计划，还会给残疾孩子打毒针，我讨厌他。”

Egalmoth感到一阵寒意，“他这还能算个医生？”

“可不是嘛，真恶心。”Rita厌恶地摇摇头。

“要是Ecthelion知道我亲你会杀了我的。”

“才不会，Ec非常讨厌他，我和他说好了，必要时候随时征用你。”

“噢，早说啊，我今天受到的惊吓够多了。”

“你又不是胆小鬼。”Rita用她那俏皮但锐利的大眼睛仔细端详着他，这个快乐的姑娘，粉红色衣服、金黄色头发，和她那个沉静温柔的哥哥截然不同。“别担心，Ec能治好你我爸爸很骄傲。”

Egalmoth仰着头，闭上眼睛陶醉地深吸了几口带着馥郁花香的空气，一副傻呵呵又开心的模样。

“从没见你那么高兴过。”

“你知道我在想什么吗？”

“什么？”

“我这块弹片没白挨。”

“为什么呢？”

“只要对Ec有所助益我就很高兴，我愿意做他的小白兔。”说着他把两只手举在头上，扮了个兔子的怪模样。他的神态可爱得出奇：勇敢、风趣、聪明。Rita见过几百个男孩子，没有一个像他那样讨人喜欢。像他这样的战争英雄不应该再像一个孩子似的，可是他还像一个孩子。他身上闪耀着浪漫的光辉。

“好啦，小白兔先生，你现在该回笼子吃胡萝卜了。”Koch小姐化身为饲养员要把Egalmoth捉回去。狙击手又深吸了几口气，才恋恋不舍地说：“走吧。”

回去的路上Egalmoth饶有兴致的翻阅Rita让他抱着的那一摞书，他发现一个厚厚的笔记本，上面满满当当都是Ecthelion华丽的字迹，他一页一页翻着，然后又合上了。他像抚摸孩子脸蛋一样慢慢摩挲着笔记本粗糙的皮面，突然问：“这是Ec的笔记？”

“嗯，他大学时的课堂笔记，我缠了他好久才给我。”

“干嘛不给你呢？”

“他说了：你什么都捡现成的怎么会进步呢？”Rita故意粗声粗气学Ecthelion讲话，把Egalmoth逗乐了。他又翻开了它，用食指轻轻勾画扉页上Ecthelion Koch的签名，好像在思索什么。当他们进入手术楼时他说：“把这个本子借我一会行吗？还有钢笔。”

“哎？你要做什么？”

“一会你就知道了。”

下午的时候天气变了，淅淅沥沥下了一场春雨，等Ecthelion完成医师协会的评估黄昏的阳光从黑云下射出，照耀着盛开的粉红色的花堤。他像一阵风似的吹进Egalmoth的病房，兴高采烈地挥着一张纸，大声说：“嘿，委员会给我打了1分！”Rita冲他急忙摆手，他才看见Egalmoth躺在床上睡得正香，他的枕边放着Ecthelion学生时代的旧笔记本。

“怎么啦？”Ecthelion压低声音问。

Rita指指笔记本说：“他有礼物给你……”

“神秘兮兮的。”Ecthelion不以为然地翻开笔记本，随即就呆住了、在笔记本扉页上他看见自己微笑的脸。“我的上帝。”Ecthelion低下头，用一只手蒙住脸，努力让自己平静下来，停了一会儿，他抬起头慢慢地一笑，眼睛里闪着泪花。

“他画了几个钟头，把自己累得睡着了。”Rita从座椅上跳起来，搂着哥哥的脖子给了他重重的的一个吻，“我告诉你，如果你不是我哥哥，我一定会和你争夺这个小狙击手，他真可爱。”说完她就像一只欢快的小鸟那样飞走了。


	30. Chapter 30

Ecthelion Koch用冰凉的水淋了浴，浑身通红。他打着寒战，从浴室里走出来，赶紧用浴巾使劲擦干身子，站在镶着金边木框的古董穿衣镜前，把身子转过来转过去，看到自己扁平的肚子，不由得感到欣慰。说起来两年的前线生涯只在他的腿上留下了一道很浅的冻伤疤痕而已，甚至连头发也没少多少，前线的极度的疲劳和不规律的饮食倒也很好！他的身材看起来和大学刚毕业时没多大区别。

他光着身子，不禁陷入一阵回忆，想起他们在斯大林格勒的情景。有时候他简直想不起远在天边的那个冰雪地狱是什么样子，想得起来的也只是潮水一般涌来的伤兵，浸透鲜血的手术室和浓烈的死亡气味。这会儿他竟然想象得出Egalmoth当时费劲心机想要从医院逃出去的样子，他记得自己劈头盖脸大骂了他一顿，还有用高他一等的军衔压得他哑口无言。没想到没过几天Egalmoth也成少校了，好像就是从那时起他们俩的关系越来越亲密。他立正站好，对着镜子敬了个军礼。哎，那家伙敢怒不敢言的样子还真是可爱呢。一想到军衔这个事Ecthelion清醒过来，“虚荣的家伙。”他心里摸不透将要来探望Egalmoth的贵客是什么人，不禁说出声来。电话铃响了，他用湿浴巾裹住身子，去接电话。

“喂，我是护士长伊迪斯，斯图登特将军的副官打来电话说访客将在两小时内到达。”

“知道了，我很快过来。”

刚一放下电话Rita风风火火从楼上冲下来，看见哥哥立马尖叫起来：“我的老天！你怎么光着身子就出来了？”

Ecthelion瞪了妹妹一眼，指着浴巾问：“这是什么？报纸吗？”

“妈妈你看他！”Rita跺着脚向母亲告状。

“好了好了，怎么还像小孩一样吵架。”母亲看了Ecthelion一眼，责备道，“你和妹妹都大了，也该注意一点，还不快去穿衣服。”

“就接个电话嘛。”Ecthelion小声抱怨了一句就回房间了。

妈妈吩咐女仆把早餐端上桌，爸爸一如既往躲在报纸后面。Rita在自己椅子上坐下，等着吃饭。“你那天和Rademacher在花园里干了什么？Ec拍电影那天！”妈妈突然没好气地问她。

“啊？没有啊？”

“你还装傻？整个医院都传遍了，他亲了你！”

“哎呀，那是为了摆脱菲利普 鲁曼装的。我拜托他和我做戏。”

“有那么多大有前途的年轻人你为什么要去找个当兵的？”

“因为他刚好在我身边啊！”Rita哭笑不得，“妈妈，你不会想我和鲁曼那种人有什么瓜葛吧。”

“我是担心你和那个当兵的有什么瓜葛。”

爸爸这个时候终于把报纸放下来了，“Ec也是当兵的嘛，我见过Rademacher，是个害羞的小伙子。”

“亲爱的，你看他怎么样？”妈妈对这个话题很感兴趣，作为母亲她必须对潜在女婿人选做个评判。

“妈妈！你不要再问了，我和他没什么，而且我和他也不可能有什么！不信你问Ec！”

“问我什么？”Ecthelion穿戴整齐走出来就听到这没头没脑的一句。

“Rademacher少校，你不是和他很熟吗？他家里是做什么的？”妈妈问。

尽给我添乱！Ecthelion当务之急是要打消父母乱点鸳鸯谱的念头，于是他说：“他父亲是林场的工人，前段时间去世了，他家里没什么钱，也没读过什么书，就是个大头兵而已。”切～～～怕我抢他啊。Rita悄悄翻个白眼，伸手在桌子下面扭了Ecthelion大腿一把。

“听到啦，我不会喜欢他的，我上课去了。”Rita说完抱着书就跑了。

哎，这丫头。全家人都拿着她没办法，只好由她去了。Ecthelion慢慢吃完早饭也出门了。万里无云的晴朗天空中闪烁着银色的、胀鼓鼓的阻塞气球，这使柏林平添了节日的气氛。在三月的艳阳天气里，这块大地显得分外平静。Ecthelion步行去医院，走过生锈的橄榄色高射炮台，觉得它比任何其他东西都更使他愿意离开柏林。人们不再像梁架和厚钢板初架起时那样，呆呆地望着塔顶枪炮林立的高塔。数星期以来，关于这座高塔，猜测纷纭。现在真相大白了，原来是一座用来射击低空轰炸机的高射炮台。射程之内不能有高大的建筑物，它远远高过柏林最高的屋顶，确实有碍观瞻。一群男孩子聚集在炮台下的阴凉里，把一大摞印着骑士勋章获得者的明信片摊开来，像做买卖一样讨价还价。Ecthelion发现在一张空军军官的照片下面露出半张Egalmoth的脸。

“把这张卖给我行吗？”他蹲下身子指着明信片问。

黄头发的小孩子们都在看着，都在听着，没人交头接耳，也没人露出笑容，一张张小脸都是神情严肃而充满好奇的。Ecthelion仿佛也看得见他们睁得大大的一本正经的小眼睛里所见到的自己：一个身材高大，穿着制服的军官，面容刚毅，戴着勋章，他的外貌和语言都令人生畏，却蹲在这里试图加入他们的游戏。

“给你们一人十芬妮，买你们喜欢的东西去。”Ecthelion从口袋里掏出钱分给他们。钱一到手，领头那个孩子就把明信片递给他。Ecthelion从没见过这张照片，那上面他还是只是士官，严肃而孩子气的脸，脸上奇特地混杂着温柔和桀骜不驯。Ecthelion把明信片揣进口袋兴冲冲地走了。

这是春天一个凉爽的清晨，护士在Egalmoth住的病房窗台上放了几盆天竺葵，芬芳的香味从窗口的这些花盆那儿飘进房来。护士已经帮他换好了绷带，正为他拿来军服外套。

“心情很不错嘛！”Ecthelion摆手把护士打发走了，“要穿制服？”

“当兵的要有当兵的样子，帮我一下。”Egalmoth伸手让Ecthelion帮他把外衣套上。帮他穿衣服这件事Ecthelion做得已经很娴熟了，一点也不会弄疼他。不过他觉得有点奇怪，Egalmoth今天情绪格外高涨，就好像四处漂泊的游子终于与家人重逢。这种单纯的快乐在与Ecthelion相处时没有，和Enerdhil在一起时也没有。这让军医先生有一点小小的嫉妒，因为他又发现在小狙击手的生命里有一部分是不属于他的，不过这也只是微不足道的一点点酸意而已。

“他们是你在艾本艾玛尔时认识的？”Ecthelion问。

“花岗岩突击队，第一小组。”

“你为什么没留在空军？”

“再让我跟着他们行动一次我会吓死的。”

Ecthelion大笑起来，“你乱讲吧，你连斯大林管风琴都不怕，还会害怕跳伞？”

“真的，那次我们还是坐着滑翔机在要塞顶部降落的，要我从飞机上往下跳还没等到降落伞打开我大概就死了。”

“我们的小狐狸又在抱怨离开大地了。”一阵笑声从走廊上传来，他们一起往门外看去，一大片反射着光芒的勋章差点闪瞎他们的眼睛，这些勋章别在两件蓝色空军制服上。“弗兰克！瓦尔特！”Egalmoth激动得声音都变了。

这两名空军军官一拥而上，使劲揉着Egalmoth的脑袋，Ecthelion怀疑他的头发都被揪下来不少。可Egalmoth毫不在意，兴高采烈地享受着他们的“蹂躏”。有一阵笑声之后，佩戴中校军衔的那位军官弯下腰仔细端详着Egalmoth的脸，高兴地喊道：“傻小子命真大啊，又活蹦乱跳啦！”

“是他治好我的，Ecthelion Koch医生，他是我最好的朋友。”狙击手把军医介绍给他们。两位空军军官齐声大笑起来，“小狐狸你还真是讨姓Koch的人喜欢。”他们如是说。

Ecthelion一愣，随即明白过来，站在他面前的是伞兵部队的著名英雄Walter Koch中校。他向他伸出手：“早上好中校先生！”

“早上好医生，谢谢你救了我们的小狐狸。”

“不必客气，这是医生的责任。而且……”Ecthelion饶有兴趣的看了Egalmoth一眼，“小狐狸也是我的好朋友。”Egalmoth在一旁朝他做了个鬼脸。眼看这也没自己什么事了，Ecthelion识趣的告辞走了。

“好啦！没别人了，你们带什么好东西给我了？”Egalmoth大大咧咧朝他的朋友们一伸手。

“你就知道要东西！”弗兰克笑着拍拍他的脑袋，自己转出门去，等他回来的时候手里提着一个半旧的枪盒。Egalmoth认出来了，曾几何的他的蒂尔达总是和这个盒子并排放在一起，就像他总是和弗兰克并肩战斗一样。他疑惑地打量起弗兰克的模样，才发现他的左臂僵硬地垂在身旁，黑色皮手套下掩盖的是一只冰冷的假手。“你……怎么了？”Egalmoth大惊失色地问。

“没什么。”弗兰克脸上带着微笑，看上去却那么无奈。“克里特岛，被机枪打中了。”

Egalmoth 露出一个奇怪的笑容，带点儿忧伤，也略有点儿沮丧。“我丢了枪，你丢了手，我们俩啊……”

弗兰克把枪盒郑重地放在Egalmoth面前。“所以Lucy就托付给你了，这样我们又能在一起战斗了。”Egalmoth一下子搂住了他，沉重的喘息，紧紧的拥抱，心脏在胸腔中剧烈地跳动，这些几乎全都没被感觉到，因为Egalmoth此时沉浸在超越生死的友情中难以自拔。

瓦尔特将手重重的放在他们肩膀上使劲拍了拍，大声说：“欢迎重返人间，狙击手们！好不容易见面就别说那些丧气话了，我们来找点乐子！”他像变魔术似的从包里掏出一瓶波旁威士忌，拧开盖子直接递给Egalmoth。没有杯子，没有苏打水和冰块，但Egalmoth毫不在意这些，他对着瓶口仰头喝了一大口，烈酒灌下他的咽喉，留下一股热辣辣的余味，使他舒畅宽慰，使他感到飘飘然。他简直有点儿像一个脱离了躯体的灵魂。酒瓶在他们手里传来传去，几口酒下肚三个人不由得产生了一股逗乐和挖苦人的兴致。他们拿突击营里彼此出的洋相互相嘲笑一番：Egalmoth每次坐上滑翔机脸都被吓绿了；弗兰克在出发前往水壶里灌满白兰地，结果水壶被一个渴得厉害的家伙偷走了，那个人喝醉了发酒疯骑到120MM的炮管上；还有瓦尔特的滑翔机刚起飞就迫降在国境之内，他只好在马路上拦车往比利时狂奔……他们大口大口往肚里灌酒，坏心肠地用这些笑料来打趣对方，喝完威士忌，瓦尔特又叫他的副官把车里的啤酒搬上来，到后来喝得完全失控了，三个人挥舞着酒瓶齐声高唱伞兵之歌。

一分钟之后，有位护士出现了。她穿着白色和黑色的服装，看去像是一件很好看的咖啡壶的保暖套。“先生们，这里是医院，禁止喝酒，你们也不能在这大呼小叫。”

“就让我们喝一会吧，谁知道今后我们还能不能见面！”Egalmoth大声吆喝着。

“我们终究会在上帝脚下重逢。”她站在那，天真的微笑着。

“那就让上帝去操心吧，现在我们要尽情狂欢！”瓦尔特失声怪叫着说。

她完全不知所措了，看样子她根本不理解。“请你们安静！”弗兰克抓起一个瓶子，瞄准了，从屋里扔到走廊上。它碎成了上千块。一大群护士涌了进来，一起克制地责骂他们，换来的只是三个人的嬉笑。最后护士们无可奈何地撤走了。最先进来的那个矮小的护士现在最后离开。“该死的醉鬼！”她嘁嘁喳喳地说。

Egalmoth在病房里大声喊：“让我们为了击退护士而干杯！”

“Seig Heil！”

“Seig Heil！”

“Seig Heil！”

等到忍无可忍的护士们从楼下搬来Ecthelion，他们看见的却是Egalmoth左拥右抱着他的两个朋友，一起醉倒了。


	31. Chapter 31

过了中午，常驻夏绿特医院的“狗牌”（宪兵）花了很大功夫才把三个酗酒闹事的军官叫醒。尽管他们勉强爬了起来，但还是醉得东倒西歪，Walter Koch中校扯着嗓门喊他的副官：“维克，开几瓶啤酒让我们醒醒酒。”引得Egalmoth和弗兰克一阵哄笑。他们喝着啤酒笑嘻嘻地听着宪兵队长把他们训斥了一通，他拿军事法庭、坐牢什么的来威胁他们。不过，医院里的宪兵名义上相当于军粮处的检查员，或者其他佩长剑、戴肩章的任何人员，可其实只是个后勤人员，连新兵也从来不当他是一个真正的长官。所以Egalmoth他们就让他讲去。这个宪兵中尉又能把三名校级军官怎么样…… 

“是谁扔了那个瓶子？”他问。

弗兰克显然听烦了，他大声说：“空军少校弗兰克 威霆根，第七空勤师！记好了！”

宪兵们悻悻然离开了。

“哎，我们也该走了。”瓦尔特说。

Egalmoth真的很舍不得，他紧紧握着他们的手，想抓紧时间说点有意义的话，可他的喉咙好像被什么东西堵住了，发不出一点声音。他们和他紧紧拥抱，彼此互道珍重，没有人知道这会不会是今生最后一次相聚。

“等安置我的命令下来了我就告诉你们，要记得给我写信。”Egalmoth如是说。

“放心吧，我在后勤部有的是时间。”

瓦尔特突然拍了拍脑袋说：“光顾着和你喝酒差点把正事忘记了，我们来之前斯图登特将军说对你的邀请长期有效，如果你想通了可以直接联系他。”

“我知道了。”

夏绿特医院的外科手术和野战医院一样繁忙，Ecthelion一整天都待在里面面对着锯不完的腿和缝不完的伤口。刚刚他处理了一个非常棘手的病人，那家伙是个跟熊一样结实的家伙，高声喊着他的母亲，一双疯狂的眼睛里流露出惊慌失措的神情，拿着一柄刺刀，不让医护人员走近他的床前，一直到他颓然倒下去为止。此时Ecthelion才有机会去检查他的身体，然后他发现这人已经没救了。叹息着，Koch医生只好叫人把他送到濒死病房去。

医院里始终弥漫着一股石炭酸、脓液和汗水的气味。这本来是Ecthelion早就闻惯了的，可是混杂着餐厅里饭菜的气味却还是让Ecthelion很不舒服。他匆匆吃了点东西拖着疲惫的身体走上楼去，现在只有把他自己埋进Egalmoth怀里才有助于他恢复体力。

“晚上好Koch医生。”值班护士和Ecthelion打招呼的时候还有些不自在，又在提醒着军医先生里面那个混账东西闹出的糟心事。

“酒醒没有？”他没好气地问护士。

“没醉，一直在摆弄枪。”

摆弄枪？哈，可不是嘛。现在他已经恢复到可以喝酒闹事，还得到了新枪，这一切都在说明他们缠绵厮守的时光已经接近尾声。其实想要留住Egalmoth也不难，只要他开一个有严重后遗症，不再适合前线工作的诊断就行了。但是根据他对Egalmoth的了解他肯定不愿意接受。哎，算了，他的前程让他自己去操心吧，还是抓紧时间享受和他在一起的每一刻要紧。

想到这Ecthelion推开门，赫然发现黑洞洞的枪口正对着他，“我的天，你干嘛？”军医被吓了一跳。

“校枪。”Egalmoth喜气洋洋地把枪放下了。“我又不好把枪口对着窗外，只能这样了。”

“你这家伙。”Ecthelion锁上门，一屁股坐到床沿上，直勾勾地盯着狙击手把步枪上的零件一样一样拆下来。Egalmoth停住了，他伸手去握了一下军医的手，一下子笑出声来，“生气啦？”

“我生什么气？”军医装作若无其事的样子，他想缩回手，Egalmoth猛得一把就把他拉了过去，两个人一下子倒在床头，还好Ecthelion用肘部撑住身子才没有砸到Egalmoth还没长好的伤口上。

“你疯了？不要命了？”他气急败坏地吼道。

Egalmoth在笑，根本就不在乎他的愤怒。“压伤我不是更好？你再缝几针我就不用出院了。”他不由分说抱紧军医，力气大得让Ecthelion都感到惊讶。“转过来让我抱一会。”Ecthelion照做了。Egalmoth搂着他，将下巴颏放在他的肩头，温柔地搓揉着他的双手。“还在生气？”

“我没有，你为什么非要说我在生气？”

“因为你的手很冷，骗不了我。”

“你到底想说什么？”

“你怕我被他们卷走了。”

Ecthelion觉得全身发冷。

Egalmoth只顾在他耳边继续说着：“我正好站在生活的门槛上，还没有扎下深根，战争就把我给冲走了。父母对我的影响微乎其微，弟弟也和我渐行渐远，在这个世界上可以拉住我的只有你和这把枪。来，见见我的Lucy。”Egalmoth像一位导师或者是操控木偶的演员，他拉着他的手，轻轻抚过小桌上那些步枪零件。Ecthelion闭上眼睛，凝神去感受指尖冰冷而坚硬的触感，恍惚间他似乎变成了一个年幼的孩子，被进入到一个全新的世界。很快Ecthelion意识到自己正在经历Egalmoth过去，曾经他也是这样由父亲握着手拿起一件件零件将它组装起来。每安装好一个Egalmoth就会温柔地告诉他这是什么，有什么作用。

如同拼图合上最后一片，瞄准镜被准确地卡进卡槽，发出清脆的咔嚓声。Ecthelion听到狙击手轻声叹息，“Lucy也是个好姑娘，它和我的蒂尔达配合得如同一体，在斯大林格勒我经常想如果她也在我是不是不会那么狼狈。不过现在不重要了。”他让Ecthelion端起枪，调整着他的姿势，自然而然地，Ecthelion将眼睛凑到瞄准镜上，第一次从Egalmoth的角度看这个世界。它被框进了一个小圈子里——这一点和显微镜很像——带有刻度的十字线正中对准的是对面那棵老橡树的一片嫩叶，只是那准心会随着他的呼吸上下移动。

“别动。”Egalmoth托住他的手，小小的十字停住了，一切都停住了。他们脸贴着脸，互相交换着温度，空气中弥漫着丝丝甜蜜的气息，Ecthelion觉得自己的呼吸和心跳都被这温暖的糖浆包裹，变得轻柔而缓慢，渐渐和Egalmoth达成一致分不出彼此。

Egalmoth开始慢慢亲吻Ecthelion的脸颊，吮吸他的耳垂。Egalmoth的身体已燃起欲火，呼吸变得炙热而粗重，但奇异的是他们手中的步枪依旧纹丝不动。不过这种状况没有持续多久，Ecthelion的手不安分起来，他放开了冰冷的步枪，在Egalmoth 大腿上大肆游走。狙击手终于把枪放下，搂着他的脖子，金色的头发和他们白皙的皮肤映衬在一起尤为悦目。他们唇舌交缠，狂热又欣喜，没有谁数得清他们那些热烈而无休止的亲吻。

这会儿，Egalmoth那压抑许久的分身傲然挺立，雄壮得令人惊讶。军医不太确定他的伤势能否承受得起接下来的游戏，于是他低下头安抚它，把它柔软的顶端送入唇间，而不是那个通常的入口。这很奏效，那年轻狙击手双眼闪耀着更多激情，脸庞潮热，一浪浪愉悦裹挟而来。他起身揽着Ecthelion，把他拥入怀中，柔情地对他低低地说：“我可以的。”

Ecthelion决定不再克制自己。这次，军医先生把他改换了姿势，Egalmoth的腿已经张开，位置更合便利他行事，他跪了下来，欣然看着自己的武器，然后用手引导着它去往诱人之地，这次他轻易地到了终点，Egalmoth深叹一声——决计不是痛苦的叹息。他进攻着，他迎合着，刚开始很温柔，很有节奏，但很快就变得狂乱不再有规律可言。他们的动作太疾速，亲吻太狂野，眼里喷射着火焰，已经魂飘九天外。Egalmoth双手环抱着他，在甜蜜的狂暴中把他深深地拉向身前。而Ecthelion也时不时地俯下身去吻他，但是随即到来的一波快感让他们更加狂野，投入到狂风骤雨中。

“哦，Ec，Ec，我爱你……”这是Egalmoth在狂喜中所说的话。他的军医则更沉默一些，但很快就开始喃喃呓语，发出让人心痒地轻叹。最后，Ecthelion竭力一冲，似乎想跟他融为一体，然后四肢摊开一动不动。他看来筋疲力尽了。而Egalmoth则喘着气，手紧抓着他的胳膊，闭着眼睛拼命压抑着呻吟，似乎这狂喜就快让他断了气。Ecthelion在结束冲刺后离开了他的身体，而他还躺着丝毫没动静，愉悦地喘着气。Egalmoth起不了身，于是军医帮他平躺好，没过多久他就翻身搂着他，看样子对他刚才的作为极为满意。

“你还好吗？”Ecthelion伸手想要检查Egalmoth的伤口，Egalmoth一把抓住了他的手，把它按在自己胸口摩挲。“多好的手，我却不知道该怎样轻轻握住它。”Egalmoth如是说。

“那就抓紧了，我永远不会放开你。”Ecthelion回答。刚才欲望的宣泄使他舒服多了，但心里还是有些不自在。现在Egalmoth变得有些疏远了，他不再是他个人，不再是斯大林格勒战地医院里那个年轻伴侣，不再是那个完全依赖于他的病人，而是对他来说十分陌生的集体的一部分，他总有一天会彻底回到他们当中去。

“我有事要和你商量。”Egalmoth 含情脉脉地依偎在他的怀里，他的胴体如此迷人，他的目光简直无法从他身上离开。Egalmoth真愿自己长有一百双眼睛，把他端详个够。“不知道陆军会怎样安排我。但是斯图登特将军那有个训练特种突击营的长期计划，本来他们想让弗兰克负责，但是他残疾了，他们想要我去帮忙。”

“什么？”Ecthelion蹦了起来，“你想去吗？你不是害怕跳伞？”

他那欣喜若狂的样子让Egalmoth倍感心酸，他抚摸着他的背，那儿的皮肤精致光滑，肌肉饱满结实，这给他的男子气中更添了几分秀美。害怕跳伞并不代表我做不到，我曾经的训练记录是全优，为了你我愿意去试一试。”

仿佛有一道光照亮了Ecthelion晦暗的心情，他搂紧他的狙击手给了他一个吻，热烈得几乎能够感受到他的灵魂。


	32. Chapter 32

过了中午，常驻夏绿特医院的“狗牌”（宪兵）花了很大功夫才把三个酗酒闹事的军官叫醒。尽管他们勉强爬了起来，但还是醉得东倒西歪，Walter Koch中校扯着嗓门喊他的副官：“维克，开几瓶啤酒让我们醒醒酒。”引得Egalmoth和弗兰克一阵哄笑。他们喝着啤酒笑嘻嘻地听着宪兵队长把他们训斥了一通，他拿军事法庭、坐牢什么的来威胁他们。不过，医院里的宪兵名义上相当于军粮处的检查员，或者其他佩长剑、戴肩章的任何人员，可其实只是个后勤人员，连新兵也从来不当他是一个真正的长官。所以Egalmoth他们就让他讲去。这个宪兵中尉又能把三名校级军官怎么样……

“是谁扔了那个瓶子？”他问。

弗兰克显然听烦了，他大声说：“空军少校弗兰克 威霆根，第七空勤师！记好了！”

宪兵们悻悻然离开了。

“哎，我们也该走了。”瓦尔特说。

Egalmoth真的很舍不得，他紧紧握着他们的手，想抓紧时间说点有意义的话，可他的喉咙好像被什么东西堵住了，发不出一点声音。他们和他紧紧拥抱，彼此互道珍重，没有人知道这会不会是今生最后一次相聚。

“等安置我的命令下来了我就告诉你们，要记得给我写信。”Egalmoth如是说。

“放心吧，我在后勤部有的是时间。”

瓦尔特突然拍了拍脑袋说：“光顾着和你喝酒差点把正事忘记了，我们来之前斯图登特将军说对你的邀请长期有效，如果你想通了可以直接联系他。”

“我知道了。”

夏绿特医院的外科手术和野战医院一样繁忙，Ecthelion一整天都待在里面面对着锯不完的腿和缝不完的伤口。刚刚他处理了一个非常棘手的病人，那家伙是个跟熊一样结实的家伙，高声喊着他的母亲，一双疯狂的眼睛里流露出惊慌失措的神情，拿着一柄刺刀，不让医护人员走近他的床前，一直到他颓然倒下去为止。此时Ecthelion才有机会去检查他的身体，然后他发现这人已经没救了。叹息着，Koch医生只好叫人把他送到濒死病房去。

医院里始终弥漫着一股石炭酸、脓液和汗水的气味。这本来是Ecthelion早就闻惯了的，可是混杂着餐厅里饭菜的气味却还是让Ecthelion很不舒服。他匆匆吃了点东西拖着疲惫的身体走上楼去，现在只有把他自己埋进Egalmoth怀里才有助于他恢复体力。

“晚上好Koch医生。”值班护士和Ecthelion打招呼的时候还有些不自在，又在提醒着军医先生里面那个混账东西闹出的糟心事。

“酒醒没有？”他没好气地问护士。

“没醉，一直在摆弄枪。”

摆弄枪？哈，可不是嘛。现在他已经恢复到可以喝酒闹事，还得到了新枪，这一切都在说明他们缠绵厮守的时光已经接近尾声。其实想要留住Egalmoth也不难，只要他开一个有严重后遗症，不再适合前线工作的诊断就行了。但是根据他对Egalmoth的了解他肯定不愿意接受。哎，算了，他的前程让他自己去操心吧，还是抓紧时间享受和他在一起的每一刻要紧。

想到这Ecthelion推开门，赫然发现黑洞洞的枪口正对着他，“我的天，你干嘛？”军医被吓了一跳。

“校枪。”Egalmoth喜气洋洋地把枪放下了。“我又不好把枪口对着窗外，只能这样了。”

“你这家伙。”Ecthelion锁上门，一屁股坐到床沿上，直勾勾地盯着狙击手把步枪上的零件一样一样拆下来。Egalmoth停住了，他伸手去握了一下军医的手，一下子笑出声来，“生气啦？”

“我生什么气？”军医装作若无其事的样子，他想缩回手，Egalmoth猛得一把就把他拉了过去，两个人一下子倒在床头，还好Ecthelion用肘部撑住身子才没有砸到Egalmoth还没长好的伤口上。

“你疯了？不要命了？”他气急败坏地吼道。

Egalmoth在笑，根本就不在乎他的愤怒。“压伤我不是更好？你再缝几针我就不用出院了。”他不由分说抱紧军医，力气大得让Ecthelion都感到惊讶。“转过来让我抱一会。”Ecthelion照做了。Egalmoth搂着他，将下巴颏放在他的肩头，温柔地搓揉着他的双手。“还在生气？”

“我没有，你为什么非要说我在生气？”

“因为你的手很冷，骗不了我。”

“你到底想说什么？”

“你怕我被他们卷走了。”

Ecthelion觉得全身发冷。

Egalmoth只顾在他耳边继续说着：“我正好站在生活的门槛上，还没有扎下深根，战争就把我给冲走了。父母对我的影响微乎其微，弟弟也和我渐行渐远，在这个世界上可以拉住我的只有你和这把枪。来，见见我的Lucy。”Egalmoth像一位导师或者是操控木偶的演员，他拉着他的手，轻轻抚过小桌上那些步枪零件。Ecthelion闭上眼睛，凝神去感受指尖冰冷而坚硬的触感，恍惚间他似乎变成了一个年幼的孩子，被进入到一个全新的世界。很快Ecthelion意识到自己正在经历Egalmoth过去，曾经他也是这样由父亲握着手拿起一件件零件将它组装起来。每安装好一个Egalmoth就会温柔地告诉他这是什么，有什么作用。

如同拼图合上最后一片，瞄准镜被准确地卡进卡槽，发出清脆的咔嚓声。Ecthelion听到狙击手轻声叹息，“Lucy也是个好姑娘，它和我的蒂尔达配合得如同一体，在斯大林格勒我经常想如果她也在我是不是不会那么狼狈。不过现在不重要了。”他让Ecthelion端起枪，调整着他的姿势，自然而然地，Ecthelion将眼睛凑到瞄准镜上，第一次从Egalmoth的角度看这个世界。它被框进了一个小圈子里——这一点和显微镜很像——带有刻度的十字线正中对准的是对面那棵老橡树的一片嫩叶，只是那准心会随着他的呼吸上下移动。

“别动。”Egalmoth托住他的手，小小的十字停住了，一切都停住了。他们脸贴着脸，互相交换着温度，空气中弥漫着丝丝甜蜜的气息，Ecthelion觉得自己的呼吸和心跳都被这温暖的糖浆包裹，变得轻柔而缓慢，渐渐和Egalmoth达成一致分不出彼此。

Egalmoth开始慢慢亲吻Ecthelion的脸颊，吮吸他的耳垂。Egalmoth的身体已燃起欲火，呼吸变得炙热而粗重，但奇异的是他们手中的步枪依旧纹丝不动。不过这种状况没有持续多久，Ecthelion的手不安分起来，他放开了冰冷的步枪，在Egalmoth 大腿上大肆游走。狙击手终于把枪放下，搂着他的脖子，金色的头发和他们白皙的皮肤映衬在一起尤为悦目。他们唇舌交缠，狂热又欣喜，没有谁数得清他们那些热烈而无休止的亲吻。

这会儿，Egalmoth那压抑许久的分身傲然挺立，雄壮得令人惊讶。军医不太确定他的伤势能否承受得起接下来的游戏，于是他低下头安抚它，把它柔软的顶端送入唇间，而不是那个通常的入口。这很奏效，那年轻狙击手双眼闪耀着更多激情，脸庞潮热，一浪浪愉悦裹挟而来。他起身揽着Ecthelion，把他拥入怀中，柔情地对他低低地说：“我可以的。”

Ecthelion决定不再克制自己。这次，军医先生把他改换了姿势，Egalmoth的腿已经张开，位置更合便利他行事，他跪了下来，欣然看着自己的武器，然后用手引导着它去往诱人之地，这次他轻易地到了终点，Egalmoth深叹一声——决计不是痛苦的叹息。他进攻着，他迎合着，刚开始很温柔，很有节奏，但很快就变得狂乱不再有规律可言。他们的动作太疾速，亲吻太狂野，眼里喷射着火焰，已经魂飘九天外。Egalmoth双手环抱着他，在甜蜜的狂暴中把他深深地拉向身前。而Ecthelion也时不时地俯下身去吻他，但是随即到来的一波快感让他们更加狂野，投入到狂风骤雨中。

“哦，Ec，Ec，我爱你……”这是Egalmoth在狂喜中所说的话。他的军医则更沉默一些，但很快就开始喃喃呓语，发出让人心痒地轻叹。最后，Ecthelion竭力一冲，似乎想跟他融为一体，然后四肢摊开一动不动。他看来筋疲力尽了。而Egalmoth则喘着气，手紧抓着他的胳膊，闭着眼睛拼命压抑着呻吟，似乎这狂喜就快让他断了气。Ecthelion在结束冲刺后离开了他的身体，而他还躺着丝毫没动静，愉悦地喘着气。Egalmoth起不了身，于是军医帮他平躺好，没过多久他就翻身搂着他，看样子对他刚才的作为极为满意。

“你还好吗？”Ecthelion伸手想要检查Egalmoth的伤口，Egalmoth一把抓住了他的手，把它按在自己胸口摩挲。“多好的手，我却不知道该怎样轻轻握住它。”Egalmoth如是说。

“那就抓紧了，我永远不会放开你。”Ecthelion回答。刚才欲望的宣泄使他舒服多了，但心里还是有些不自在。现在Egalmoth变得有些疏远了，他不再是他个人，不再是斯大林格勒战地医院里那个年轻伴侣，不再是那个完全依赖于他的病人，而是对他来说十分陌生的集体的一部分，他总有一天会彻底回到他们当中去。

“我有事要和你商量。”Egalmoth 含情脉脉地依偎在他的怀里，他的胴体如此迷人，他的目光简直无法从他身上离开。Egalmoth真愿自己长有一百双眼睛，把他端详个够。“不知道陆军会怎样安排我。但是斯图登特将军那有个训练特种突击营的长期计划，本来他们想让弗兰克负责，但是他残疾了，他们想要我去帮忙。”

“什么？”Ecthelion蹦了起来，“你想去吗？你不是害怕跳伞？”

他那欣喜若狂的样子让Egalmoth倍感心酸，他抚摸着他的背，那儿的皮肤精致光滑，肌肉饱满结实，这给他的男子气中更添了几分秀美。害怕跳伞并不代表我做不到，我曾经的训练记录是全优，为了你我愿意去试一试。”

仿佛有一道光照亮了Ecthelion晦暗的心情，他搂紧他的狙击手给了他一个吻，热烈得几乎能够感受到他的灵魂。


	33. Chapter 33

柏林是一个十分奇特的城市。假如一个观察家刚刚抵达，就会感到矛盾重重。古老的柏林依然存在——中古的建筑，别致的传统服装，干净的大城市，井然的秩序，好脾气，整洁，“一丝不苟”的精神，明媚的风光，漂亮的男女，尤其是孩子们。然而，另外还有一层新的、迥乎不同的东西：纳粹的统治。它像发痧子一般蔓延这整个古老的国家，它的根究竟扎得多么深，是一个不容忽视的问题。的确，纳粹党人在外表上装得十分爱国、十分好战、十分富丽堂皇。卐字旗、列队行进的队伍、希特勒青年团、火把游行等等，都极引人注目。

Egalmoth作为一个在偏远林场长大的孩子对这座承载着无尽光荣的城市充满了向往。可惜以前他只到过一次柏林，那还是跟着长官来办事，只待了一天就匆匆走了。他一直想好好逛逛柏林，却苦于没有机会。刚刚能下地走动他就开始琢磨怎样才能溜出去玩，在他的计划里最困难的一环就是怎么说服Ecthelion把他的衣服还给他。这事刚一提Ecthelion顿时暴跳如雷，这顿持续了十分钟的臭骂的主旨思想就一句话：“别找死，你给我好好呆着！”

为了稳住不安分的狙击手，Ecthelion不惜把他压箱底的漫画书翻出来给他看。这些漫画始终是他们家引起风波的一个原因，直到Ecthelion上大学才算完事。爸爸禁止Ec看这种书，一旦发现有这种书他就把书撕毁或烧掉。但是毫无办法，这孩子完全上了瘾。当他抱着不知道藏在哪的厚厚一堆书走出来，爸爸好不容易才克制住自己，没有讲出责备他的话来。Ecthelion已经28岁了，做父亲的还能怎样呢。

书一到手Egalmoth果然老实了，这些宝贝小时候他只在有钱的同学手里见过一点点，像这么齐全的收藏简直是闻所未闻。Ecthelion得意洋洋地说那些最稀有的超人漫画是他从留学生那里千方百计弄来的。Egalmoth十分轻易地沉迷其中，看得天昏地暗、废寝忘食，为了读懂英文对白甚至借本字典一边查一边傻笑。这种状况维持了好几天，这天中午Ecthelion抽空去病房看他时发现Egalmoth正在盯着一本恐怖漫画发呆，这本书封面上画着一个狞笑的骷髅，把一个正在惊叫的半裸的少女抱上石阶。他周围的床上、桌子上四处扔着这个系列的其他书本。

“看腻啦？”Ecthelion倒在狙击手的床上，夸张地打了个哈欠。

Egalmoth依旧像块木头那样一动不动，他这副失魂落魄的样子军医早就看习惯了，于是他去捏他的鼻子，“谁又惹你不高兴啦？”

“我就要被骷髅抓走了。”Egalmoth使劲敲着封面上那个骷髅头。

“什么？”军医实在是摸不着头脑。

Egalmoth把书朝他扔过去，就在书落到枕头上的瞬间一个东西从书里面掉了出来。是一个棕黄色的信封，用绿墨水笔写的姓名地址，邮戳是军邮的，邮戳日期模糊不清，里面光是一张信纸。“谁寄来的？”Ecthelion皱眉问，他的心里升起一种强烈的不详感。Egalmoth做了个让他看的手势。怀着忐忑不安的心情拆开信封，匆匆扫了几眼Ecthelion的嘴巴就变成了一个大大的“O”：“他们挑中你去上柏林军事学院？”

“我完了，Ecthelion，我完了！”Egalmoth本来就缩成一团现在他把自己缩得更拢了。“我有七八年没正经念过书了，我现在只能看漫画，记不住任何东西！我一定会被开除的！太丢人了！你干嘛要救我，干脆让我死了算了！”

“喂喂喂！不要再抓了！”Ecthelion扑上去制住Egalmoth使劲挠自己头发的手，“你干什么啊？这难道不是你梦寐以求的事情？我们终于可以在一起了！”

“你不清楚后果！”Egalmoth双手抱着头想要找地方躲起来，“他们很快会发现我根本就不是读书的料，然后把我踢出学校，我将灰溜溜的回前线，所有人都会指着我说：‘看！那个被开除的大傻瓜！’既然不让我去空军为什么不让我回狙击学校？”

“好了，好了！你到底在怕什么？东线地狱你都豪不畏惧！柏林军事学院的入学资格只能被选中，不能申请，陆军部给你这个机会就说明你够格。”

“可是我已经是26岁的老头子了，要和全德国最好的年轻人一起学习，我不想当最后一名。”

Ecthelion真是对他这种幼稚的想法哭笑不得，只好继续安慰他：“你怎么会是最后一名呢？看看你的勋章，整个德国成就在你之上的没有几个人，你比其他人都要优秀。”

没想到Egalmoth紧捂着耳朵更来劲了，他大声嚷道：“我看不见看不见，我所有的东西都被你扣下了。”

原来在这等着我呐！回过味儿来的军医一下子有点不知所措，他突然大笑起来，又一次使劲捏了捏Egalmoth的鼻子说：“跟我走吧。”

几分钟后Ecthelion和Egalmoth站在单身宿舍门前，它位于一幢难看的公寓的顶层，电梯停止使用，他们不得不爬上五层陈旧的楼梯。Ecthelion掏出钥匙打开门，把Egalmoth领进一个陈旧狭窄的公寓房间。狙击手有些好奇地向里面张望，整套房间只有一扇三角形的小窗对着后院和洗衣房，此外就是一小块烧饭用的地方和一间小小的浴室。破长沙发上堆满了枯燥的、大部头的医学书籍，还有Ecthelion的脏衣服什么的。Egalmoth忍不住就笑了，这地方说实在的出乎他的意料。“这里和我想象的不太一样。”Egalmoth说。

“真讨厌，这屋里简直成老鼠窝了。等我有空叫女仆来就能收拾干净了。”Ecthelion很不好意思地解释说。

“我不是这个意思，我以为你屋里放的全是人体标本。”

“我又没住在病理实验室里。”Ecthelion动手在沙发上收拾出一个空位，叫Egalmoth坐。自己打开米黄色的壁橱门为Egalmoth拿军服。

“你的炉子能不能用？”Egalmoth眼瞅着做饭的地方问，他觉得Ecthelion不可能自己动手煮饭。

“能，我用它煮咖啡。”Ecthelion说着把一套熨烫平整的军服放到床上。“穿吧，我去上班了，你别太晚回来。哦，别的东西在这里。”他指给他看行李包的位置，自己就走了。

Ecthelion下班时天已经开始转为紫色，他能够在寂静的街道上看清往回走的路。这下他放心了，因为在柏林灯火管制时，很容易碰到路灯杆上，或者从街缘上跌下来。回到宿舍，Egalmoth已经回来了，他没穿军服，而是穿着Ecthelion的一身旧运动服替他打开门，房间里充满了刺激食欲的饭菜香味。

“是什么？”

“我猜你这会儿应该饿了。”

Ecthelion去洗了脸和手，想使自己清醒过来，但在他用毛巾擦脸时依然有种做梦的感觉。他对完全属于自己的家庭生活这一奇迹仍然感到飘飘然。Egalmoth将房间打扫得一尘不染更加深了这种奇迹感。屋里很不结实的小桌子被收拾一空，上面诱人地放着一盆水果汤，烩蔬菜，长面包，还有两瓶啤酒。Egalmoth哼着歌，把一锅土豆烧牛肉从炉子上端过来。“你的炉子不太好用，调料也不全，不过我已经尽最大努力了。”

“真见鬼！”Ecthelion说，“你是从哪儿，又是怎么搞到这一切的？”

“黑市上。”

“黑市？你不是第一次逛柏林？上哪找到黑市。”

Egalmoth往盘子里盛牛肉，无不得意地笑着说：“只要你认真祈祷，全能的上帝就会赐予你想要的一切。”

很显然军医并没有听懂，他迫不及待地吃了起来，面包内软外脆，炖肉味道很好。Ecthelion像一个滑雪后回家的小孩一样津津有味地吃着。Egalmoth坐在桌子对面，在Ecthelion狼吞虎咽的时候，他的眼睛一刻也没有离开他。“嗯，”他说，“你喜欢，对不对？”

“当然啰，太好吃了！这是我吃过的最好的肉、最好的面包，喝过的最好的汤。你到底怎么做到的？”

“掮客总是喜欢在教堂接头，我攒了那么多军官香烟配给券很有用处。”

“这些厨具和盘子呢？”

“从对面餐馆借的。”Egalmoth挠挠后脑勺又说：“虽然你我成长于不同的世界，不过没关系，我爱你。”

Ecthelion 伸出手去抓住他的手腕。他微凉指头感到他的皮肤很温暖，那感觉就同他的嘴碰到他的嘴唇时一样。“Egal，我对你这可爱的小狐狸佩服得五体投地。”Egalmoth握住他的手说：“我不希望这一生从来没有和你真正生活过。”Ecthelion凝望着他，在他看来，Egalmoth脸上容光焕发，英俊无比。他回味起他们俩一次又一次的狂吻，不禁心旌飘荡。“我爱你！”他说。

他们就这样面对面吃着东西，不大说什么，只是深情地相互凝视着，有时为了一句傻话——或者什么也不为——就笑了起来。随后Egalmoth去清洗餐具，Ecthelion自告奋勇要来帮他，却被他笑着推开了，于是在他洗碗的时候Ecthelion从后面抱着他的腰，痒酥酥地蹭着他的脸。

“你再捣乱停电前就收拾不完了。”Egalmoth如是说。

“你忙你的，不用管我。”

“耍赖皮。”他苍白的脸上露出微笑，继续麻利地干活。Ecthelion抱着他手变得不安分起来，抚遍了狙击手的全身。他的情人长着一双漂亮的大腿，仿佛这才配得上支撑优美的身体。在身体和大腿的交汇处是那令Ecthelion无比愉悦的东西，这会儿它很柔软，摸上去让人觉得矮胖敦实。Ecthelion的眼里闪耀着欲火，手中燃烧着激情，他温和而又坚定地握着它。Egalmoth感觉到了，似乎很满意它的状态，接着，他带着温柔优雅的笑容擦干手，抓住了Ecthelion……

一种紫白色的东西光耀刺眼，在距离公寓不远处爆炸开来。Egalmoth马上觉得眼前又是一片漆黑，然后看见绿色的圈圈乱舞。Ecthelion坐在他身边，安静地抽着烟。狙击手坐了起来把厚厚的防空窗帘拉开，又爬回床上用一只胳膊搂着他，抚摸着他的肩头。他们一起凝望着外面破坏、骚动、壮丽的火烧场面、摇曳不定的蓝白色探照灯光、轰炸机马达密集的轰鸣、刚刚开始的砰砰的高射炮声——这一切都使他们的感官敏锐起来。

“该死，这些狗杂种不会错过目标的，”Ecthelion说，“有这些火光引导他们。”

“伦敦也会起火的，空军一直在这么干！”Egalmoth脸上带着冷酷、愤怒和凶狠的表情。

街道上蹿起新的火苗，四下蔓延，越烧越旺。远处，一片漆黑的选帝侯大道上吐出更多的火舌。然而，这座大城市的大部分地区是一片黑沉沉的寂静。一架小轰炸机从浓烟弥漫的空中坠落，像一支蜡烛似的燃烧着，两道交叉的探照灯光把它紧紧锁住。 “天哪，打中了一架，他们打中了一架！再多打几架下来吧！”

即刻又有两架轰炸机坠落下来。一架带着一团烈火，像一颗陨星似的笔直落下来；另一架兜了几个圈子，冒着黑烟盘旋起来，终于在半空中像远处的一串爆竹似的爆炸开来。他们立刻听见尖锐的炸裂声。 “啊！好极啦，好极啦！值得好好庆祝一下！”Ecthelion说着开了两瓶啤酒。

高射炮砰砰作响，探照灯的蓝色光束划过夜空。Egalmoth在闪烁不定的灯光下慢慢喝着酒。“你说将来会怎么样？”

“反正不会比现在更糟了。”Ecthelion点上一支香烟，深深吸了一口，用手指不断翻转火柴盒。“等这一切结束了我就退役，专职当个医生。你呢？你想做什么？”

Egalmoth低着头仔细想了想，又摇了摇头，“我其实有点产业，我爸给我留了一个小林场，也许我应该回去接手它。呃……假如我活得到最后的话。”

Ecthelion 神情变得严肃了，几乎显得凄然。他两眼向前直瞪着他，说得很慢：“听着，如果你想回林道，那么我就跟你去林道，不管到哪都需要医生的。”

听到他这番感人肺腑的话，Egalmoth扬起眉毛，“你不能跟我走，你属于这里。别担心，其他的事我来处理。你可以把我家当你的度假别墅，林道真是美得不像话。”

“我一定要去，和你一起去！”

“那么我们就说好啦！”

他们谁都没有料到这一约定要在1955年才得以实现。Egalmoth在柏林军事学院学习八个月后即被派上战场，加入重新组建的第六集团军，随军再次陷入东线死亡的泥沼。1945年东普鲁士战役中他带领一百多人奇迹般的从苏联红军的包围圈中突围，登上了转移到哥本哈根的最后一班船，在那里他们向美军投降。为了逃避被移交给苏军的厄运，Egalmoth用一根生锈的铁钉搅烂身上多处伤口，引发的严重感染差点要了他的命，但他也得以留在美军医院治疗。Egalmoth于1947年获释回到满目疮痍的故乡，他绝望地发现柏林沦陷时Ecthelion坚守在夏利特医院救治伤员被苏联人俘虏，最后被投入战俘营。接下来的八年里他多次拒绝了过去战友邀请他去大城市工作的机会，一心一意守在父亲留给他的林场，因为他坚信Ecthelion总有一天回来。1955年春天Egalmoth收到Ecthelion的来信，这对饱经磨难的情侣终于重逢，在今后的日子里平静地过完一生。


End file.
